


Forgotten

by Icalynn



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Brother-Sister Relationships, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Coma, Emotional Manipulation, Explosions, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Kink Meme, M/M, Psychotropic Drugs, Training, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:33:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 43,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icalynn/pseuds/Icalynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if John Blake was befriended by Talia when he lost his father? What if he was taken in, trained by The League of Shadows, and groomed to be the heir of Ra's Al Ghul ? </p><p>This is that story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a [prompt](http://tdkr-kink.livejournal.com/3076.html?thread=2459908#t2459908) in The Dark Knight Rises Anonymous Kink Meme by denna5. 
> 
> There will be no relationships mentioned in the first few parts, but the two main pairings will eventually be John Blake/Bruce Wayne, Talia al Ghul/Bane/Barsad. Minor pairings John/Barsad. 
> 
> Previous chapters already posted are currently being updated with a beta version. Will have a date and note posted when done.

Robin John Blake, sat at the police station for what felt like hours. All he wanted to do was to go home and curl up in the safety of his bed. He tugged on the jacket of one of the passing officers, trying to get their attention. “Where’s my daddy?”

The man’s face twisted and he waved over another officer, she looked friendlier and offered him a small smile. “Robin-”

“John,” he corrected, his heart aching every time someone called him Robin. He rubbed at his face, only his mother was allowed to call him Robin… her little bird. But she was gone now and he had buried that name away along with her.

She raised a brow, nodding her head. “Okay, John. Do you remember what happened today?”

He pursed his lips together, “My daddy was hurt, but he’s gonna be okay. Right?” His heart fluttered, not considering that his father wouldn’t be… he was all that John had left. 

She frowned, rubbing his arm and he knew. A feeling that he never felt before curled in his chest and he felt so cold. “I’m sorry John.” 

He blinked back tears, pursing his lips together. “I wanna go home.”

“We’re making arrangements with the city, they’ll find someone for you to go with…” her voice trailed on but he stopped listening. He waited until she had turned away to get him something to drink and slipped out of his chair. It was relatively easy to leave unnoticed when no one seemed to care. And it made the angry spark in his soul burn even brighter. 

John wasn’t stupid, he might have been young but he knew what happened to the boys who had no family. And he didn’t want to go away to some home for boys or some stupid foster family. He already had a home. He zipped up his jacket as he escaped into the cold, night’s air. He glanced at the street, unsure of which way to go. So he just started walking down the street.

A few blocks later he recognized the corner deli that he loved to go to and he suddenly knew where he was. He raced down the street and up the stairs to his home. John frowned, freezing in his spot when he saw that the door was ajar and the windows were broken in. He clenched his fists, anger curling in his gut as he entered and looked at the broken furniture thrown around... someone had broken in and John guessed that it was the same person that hurt his father.

He couldn’t admit to himself just yet that his father was gone. It hurt too much, so he focused on the anger that warmed his blood and soaked into his bones. He made his way through the entrance way and the living room...it didn’t look like his home anymore. 

“Noooooo!” He cried out as he saw their family portrait was destroyed as well, one of the last images of his mother was tainted. He hiccuped, running into his room to see that it had been trashed as well. “No.” He dug under his bed, breathing a sigh of relief when he found the small stuffed Robin his mother gave him days before she had died. 

John held it close to his chest, just breathing in the comforting scent. He opened the hidden pocket and pulled out the small picture of him and his mother. It was all he had left of her. 

He curled up in the bed, clutching the Robin to his chest. He knew it wasn’t safe to be there, but he didn’t have anywhere else to go. He heard sirens blaring in the distance and he grabbed his book bag, tucking the Robin safely in there as well as a few of his favorite belongings that he could find. It wasn’t much, but it was better than nothing. 

Then he started walking, with no real destination, he just knew he couldn’t stay here anymore… it’s not really home when you’re all alone. He might have been young, but he knew that much.

John stopped a few miles later, tired, hungry, and cold. He didn’t know where he was and this time he couldn’t stop the tears. He sat down on a bench, pulling his knees up to his chest. He rested his head on his knees as he tried to be strong and not cry anymore. 

“What’s wrong?”

John startled at the voice, angrily wiping at his eyes as he turned to her. “Nuthin’,” he lied, sitting up straighter and curling his hands into fists. 

She tilted her head, studying him for a moment. “Are you hungry?”

He nodded, not able to trust his voice. He noticed that she had on a pretty dress and a long flowing coat. John glanced down at his torn and ripped jeans, stained sweatshirt, and jacket. She looked like a princess from one of those fairy tales and he was the beggar prince. 

“My name’s Talia,” she smiled as she held out her hand and John absentmindedly rubbed his hand against his coat, before shaking hers briefly, not wanting to get her dirty.

“John.” 

She handed him a piece of candy from her pocket and he gratefully took it. “If you like it, there’s more in my room.”

“Okay.” John tore the wrapper off, popping it into his mouth. It had an interesting taste, but he really couldn’t place it. Before he could say anything, she grabbed his hand and pulled him through lush gardens and into a large ornate building. 

John gasped in amazement, his eyes as wide as saucers as he looked around what he assumed was a hotel. “Do you live here?”

“For the moment,” she shrugged her shoulders and led the way to an elevator where a man greeted them. 

“Where have you been, Miss Talia? Your father has been worried.”

“John needed me,” she squeezed his hand, “Can we order some food up?”

Her words warmed his heart and he felt special for the first time in years... like his mom used to make him feel. John looked to the man, feeling hopeful. 

“Very well,” he sighed, ushering them into the elevator. “But you must see to your father first.”

Talia nodded, squeezing John’s hand. “Do not worry, John. I shall protect you.”

~

Talia al Ghul had only been reunited with her father for a few months before he whisked her off to America. He showed her so much, but she felt lonely among his men. She missed her mother and her thoughts often returned to the pit, to Bane. 

“Father?”

“Yes, Talia?” His voice was crisp and alert, but he didn’t turn away from the map he was reading. 

“You promised.”

There was a gruff huff and he finally looked over at her. It was the same argument, he had promised to rescue her protector but hadn't done it yet. “Soon, Talia. But Gotham needed my attention first.”

“Why?” She sighed, trying to peer over and look at the maps. “It’s so dark here.”

“And that’s why we are here.” 

She furrowed her brow, confused. “Are you going to fix it?”

“That is yet to be seen.” He squeezed her shoulder, kissing the top of her head. “Why don’t you go to the garden and play.” 

She frowned, hating that her father was sending her away once more and she ached even more for her mother’s arms. Instead of going down to the garden she stood on the balcony, watching people pass by and wondering if they were as lonely as she was. 

Talia’s eyes widened when she saw a small boy walking down the street… he looked as lonely as she felt and she immediately dashed down to the gardens, stopping when she found the boy sitting on the bench. Her heart clenched tight as she realized he was crying and she wanted to help him, protect him as Bane had helped her. 

“What’s wrong?”

He looked startled, wiping his tears away. “Nuthin’.” 

She stopped herself from snorting at the obvious lie and tilted her head, studying him for a moment. “Are you hungry?” She asked, thinking if she started small that he’d start to open up to her. 

He nodded and she knew that was her key to help. “My name’s Talia,” she smiled as she held out her hand and John tentatively shook it.

“John.” 

She wasn’t sure what to do next and stuck her hand into her pocket. She smiled as she felt the stash of candy she had put in there earlier. She handed him a piece and he gratefully took it. “If you like it, there’s more in my room.”

“Okay.” 

She grinned, grabbing his hand before he could say anything else. Talia didn’t want him to change his mind. She led him through the lush gardens and back into the hotel. 

John gasped in amazement, his eyes as wide as saucers as he looked around. “Do you live here?”

“For the moment,” she shrugged her shoulders and paused when Dmitri cornered them by the elevator. He was her father’s most trusted servant, follower, she really wasn’t sure who he was. But he always treated her like a baby. 

“Where have you been, Miss Talia? Your father has been worried.”

“John needed me,” she squeezed his hand, trying to reassure John that everything was going to be okay. “Can we order some food up?” She asked, knowing that she wouldn’t be denied… her father had the tendency to give her anything she wanted. She assumed it was to make up for the years that they were apart.

“Very well,” he sighed, ushering them into the elevator. “But you must see to your father first.”

Talia nodded, of course, know he wanted to see her. She squeezed John’s hand once more. “Do not worry, John. I shall protect you.”

And it felt good to say that, for the first time in many months she didn’t feel so alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by Ischa, chapter updated 5/26/13


	2. Chapter 2

John inched closer to Talia as they stood before the imposing man she addressed as her father. He looked over John and John ducked his head, feeling unworthy. 

“No, child. Let me look at you.” John felt fingers on his chin and he let the man tilt his head up and look into his eyes. His heart skipped a beat as he felt truly exposed to her father. “There is a fire in you.”

“Is that bad?” John questioned as he searched the man's face. 

He chuckled, smiling at him and then glancing at Talia. “No, it is very good. It can be groomed into something spectacular.”

John relaxed at that, puffing up his chest a little and standing up a little taller. “I’m good.”

“Of course you are,” Talia smiled. “Now can we get something for John to eat? He’s starving.” She exaggerated slightly, but he was really hungry.

Her father’s eyes widened and he raised a brow. “Why have you not eaten?”

John frowned, almost forgetting what had only happened a few hours ago. He clenched his hands, feeling the stab of anger burning once more. “I don’t wanna talk about it.”

He nodded, waving at the man that led them up. “Dmitri, order the boy whatever he’d like.” He looked back to John. “What would you like?”

John gasped, his mouth parting slightly. “I can pick?” He couldn’t help the excitement that bubbled up inside him. His father had always picked what they ate, if they ate...

“Of course.”

John smiled, knowing exactly what he wanted. “Pepperoni pizza?” 

“What is pizza?” Talia asked and John’s eyes widened in surprise.

“It’s the best thing ever!” He grinned and her father chuckled once more, nodding to Dmitri who reached over and grabbed the phone. 

“The best thing ever?” Her father repeated, smiling at him. “I might have to try this delicacy.” 

John giggled. “It’s really good. Nummy crust, tomato sauce, and lots of gooey cheese. You’ll like it, promise.” 

Talia looked intrigued. “Sounds good, your American food is very different.”

“It’s the best,” he stated, not really knowing about anything else. “You’ll see.” He was sure that she’d like it, everyone loved pizza! 

“Would you like to clean up before dinner?” 

John glanced down, suddenly feeling like the beggar prince once more. He nodded, worrying his lip as he tugged at his dirty clothes. 

“There will be fresh clothes for you,” her father stated as if he had read John's mind and John relaxed. He turned away from him to speak with Dmitri quietly. 

“Kay,” he pulled off his book bag, cradling it close to him. “This is all I have.”

Talia stepped forward. “I’ll watch it for you.”

John smiled gratefully at her, sighing in relief. “Thanks.” He handed it to her, trusting her with his beloved contents.

“John.” 

He looked to her father and followed him into the bathroom. “What’s your name?” John asked tentatively as he helped John with his jacket. 

“Henri,” he smiled as he turned and started the water for the bath. “Do you need any more assistance?”

John looked at the large bathtub and climbed into it, feeling tiny. “Do you mind?” He asked, not really needing the help… but there was something so nice about a father’s touch. He sat in the water, his heart clenching tight. 

Henri rolled up his shirt and took a wash cloth. He helped him wash the layer of grime off his body and washed his hair. John remembered the last time his mother had done the same in a fun, bubbly bath just days before the accident… it was one of the very few memories that he had of his mother. 

John ducked his head unable to stop the tears that started to fall. And before he knew it, he was being covered in a big fluffy towel, and Henri’s arms wrapped around him as John sobbed into his chest. 

“What has caused you so much sorrow?” Henri asked softly, running his fingers through John’s damp hair. 

John hiccupped, “My daddy was shot and I don’t have anyone.” He sniffed, rubbing at his eyes and he looked up at him. “I don’t wanna go to a boy’s home.”

Henri was quiet for a long time as he continued to hold John protectively. “Would you like to stay with us?”

John’s eyes widened, his heart skipping a beat. “Really?”

“You have so much potential, I’d hate to see it wasted away on the streets or in a boy’s home.” He smiled, cupping John's face. “And you’ll make a fine brother for Talia, she’s been so alone.” 

“As her brother?” The joy and awe that swept over his features was unmistakable. “I always wanted to be a brother.”

Henri smiled, “Would you like to tell Talia?”

John nodded, jumping up with renew spirit and pulling the towel tighter around him. He dashed into the next room, calling out to her, “Talia! Guess what?”

Her eyes widened and she smiled. “What?”

“Do you want to me to be your brother?” He smiled, glancing over at Henri… her father. His new father? Warmth filled him and he wanted more than anything to be a part of this family. He wanted to belong somewhere.

Talia looked to her father, smiling brightly as he nodded and Talia wrapped her arms around John and hugging him. “I’d like that.” 

John grinned, not realizing he could feel this good when only a moment ago he was so alone in this world. “Me too.”

“Master John,” Dmitri began and John turned to him. “Your clothes.” He handed him a pile of fresh clothes and John took them, rushing back to the bathroom to change. 

The fabric was silky soft and nothing like he felt before. It was just a simple pair of linen pants and shirt. But he felt like a new boy… for his new life. He peeked his head out and smiled at them, “Hi.”

“Let’s see the new you,” Henri encouraged and he smiled.

John walked out to see them, no longer feeling like the beggar prince. “How do I look?”

“Very handsome,” Talia grinned, reaching her hand out and John took it.

Before John could reply there was a knock at the door and Dmitri opened it, revealing a delivery man with their pizza. John was barely able to hold in his excitement, he had a new family, clothes, and a pizza. Life was looking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by Ischa, chapter updated 5/26/13


	3. Chapter 3

The week passed in a whirlwind of events. John adjusted quickly into the life of son and brother… but the one thing he wasn’t prepared for was leaving Gotham. He never considered that they would leave the only city he’s ever known. Gotham was his home. 

“John?”

“No!” He knew he was being a brat, but he didn’t agree to this. It wasn’t fair. He had already lost so much, he didn’t want to lose his city too. 

“Talia, John, it’s time to go.” Henri announced from the door, but John didn’t budge from his spot under the bed. 

“No.” 

John could hear whispering and he strained to hear what was being said. “Yes, father.” There was a slight pause and a breathy sigh. “Goodbye, John.”

“Goodbye?” John repeated, shocked as he moved closer to the edge of the bed, watching Talia’s feet leave the room. His heart constricted because he didn’t want her to leave him. 

“John,” Henri urged once more and John reluctantly climbed out from under the bed. “Son,” he began as he knelt down before John, squeezing his shoulders. “I know you don’t want to go, but your home is no longer in Gotham.”

John pursed his lips, not wanting to admit that it wasn’t… it was all he had ever known. “Please?” 

“You’re the only good thing I have seen in this city,” he stated, “This city has hurt you, John. It took your mother and father away from you.”

John’s eyes widened at his words, never considering that before. “Gotham took them?”

Henri nodded, “The corruption needs to be purged, you’re living proof of that.”

“What’s purged?” He questioned slightly confused, trying to wrap his brain around everything that Henri was telling him. It felt good that Henri was treating him like a big boy instead of a baby. 

“To cleanse the city by getting rid of a bad thing,” he clarified in words John understood and John nodded, glancing down at his feet in thought.

“Are you gonna fix it?” He asked, looking up into his eyes. 

“That’s why we must go,” he stood, offering his hand to John. “We have much to plan.”

John reluctantly took his hand, wanting Henri to help his city and if that meant he had to leave for a short time, he could do that. “Okay.”

“Good.” Henri squeezed his hand. “You have so much to learn, John. There is so much more that this world can offer you than this city. You’ll see.”

John held onto his hand as they walked out to the living room where Talia and Dmitri were waiting for them. Talia smiled brightly at him and John pulled away from Henri and rushed over to her. “I’m sorry, Talia.”

“It’s okay.” She reached out, taking his hand. “We have to stick together.” 

John nodded, “Yep, ’cause we’re family.” 

“It’s time to go,” Henri waved them toward the door and John started to walk when he realized he didn’t have his book bag. 

“Wait!” He cried out, dropping Talia’s hand as he ran toward his room and grabbed the old tattered thing. 

“John?” Talia called after him as he doubled checked the contents. “What’s wrong?”

“I almost forgot,” he whispered, his voice shaky at the thought that he almost left behind his only connection to his mother, his home. 

Talia hugged him and John returned it, needing the support. “These are just superficial reminders,” she began, pulling back slightly and kissing him on his brow. “You’ll always have them in your heart.”

John glanced down at the bag, a part of him knew it was time to let them go and move on… but he wasn’t that strong yet. He quickly opened the bag, pulling out the small stuffed Robin. “But sometimes you still need them.” 

“Sometimes,” Talia agreed as she took his hand and they joined Henri and his men back in the living room. “We’re ready.”

Henri nodded, looking over them. “John?”

“Yeah,” he clutched the Robin to his chest as he held onto Talia’s hand. “I’m ready.”

~

John trembled, unable to catch his breath. “I can’t do this,” John rushed his words, his eyes wide with fright. 

Henri buckled his seat belt, then rubbed his shoulders. “Take a deep breath,” he coached as he sat down beside John. “I gather you have never flown in a plane before?”

He shook his head, gripping onto the seat. “I don’t wanna go.” 

“Look at Talia, does she look scared?” Henri began and John forced his panicked gaze to hers, Talia looked perfectly calm sitting in her seat. 

“No.”

“Did you know that this is her fourth flight?” 

John’s eyes widened and he was able to draw in a shaky breath. “It is?”

“You should ask father how many flights he’s been on.” She smiled as she kicked her legs playfully, seemingly enjoying herself. 

John looked up at Henri, “How many have you been on?”

“Perhaps a hundred or more,” he mused, his voice light with amusement. 

“Wow,” John gasped, calming slightly. “And nothing bad happened?”

“Not once,” Henri confirmed, smiling at him. 

John sighed with relief, “That’s pretty good.” 

“It is,” Henri rubbed John's arm, tucking the little Robin in beside him. “We’ll have a nice flight.”

“What is it like?” He asked, looking out the window. 

“We soar through the air, like magic,” Talia grinned. “And soon we’ll be home…” her voice trailed off and she looked to Henri. “Then we’ll go get Bane, like you promised.”

“Yes.” 

John raised a brow. “Who’s Bane?” 

“My protector,” Talia replied reverently as if that would answer all his questions, but it left him with many more. 

“You can tell John all about it later,” Henri cut in before John could ask his questions and he almost forgot that he was on a plane. 

The plane jerked forward as it started to move and John clamped his mouth shut, his eyes widening. His heart raced and he clutched his Robin close to his chest. 

“Breathe,” Henri’s calm voice gently encouraged him and John closed his eyes, taking in a shaky breath. “That’s it. We’ll be in the air soon.”

John let out a squeak as he tried to stay calm like Talia and Henri, but he was too scared. 

“Tell me about your Robin,” Henri asked and John glanced up at him as he held the Robin closer. 

“My mommy gave it to me.” He began as he looked down at the soft fabric and opened up the hidden pocket, producing the picture and smiling at it. 

“Is that your mother?” He pointed to the picture and John nodded. “She’s very pretty.”

John beamed, he always thought his mother was pretty, but he was a little biased. “Yeah. She was the best… She even had this specially made for me, for my birthday.” John explained, calming a little more as he thought about his mother. “A Robin, for her little Robin...” his eyes widened as he realized what he said. 

“Robin?” Talia repeated, studying him. 

“Yeah,” John blushed. 

“I wondered when you would tell us,” Henri smiled and John looked up at him in surprise. 

“You knew?” He gasped. 

“Robin John Blake,” he stated and John just nodded. “It was on your birth certificate.”

John suddenly laughed. “Oh, yeah.” 

Talia tilted her head, “Why do you go by John? I like Robin.”

“That’s what my mommy called me and it hurt when she was gone.” He whispered, tucking the picture back into the Robin and held it close. 

John glanced out the window a moment later. “We’re in the air!” He gasped in shock, trying to get a better look. He turned back to Henri. “You tricked me!”

Henri smiled, “A distraction is sometimes needed.”

“It’s magical!” Talia grinned. 

John nodded in agreement, finally letting himself fully relax. “It’s amazing,” He looked out the window, watching the sky as it flew by. “It’s so beautiful.”

“There’s so much more to see.” She added, looking out her own window. 

John was starting to believe it too, they both told him that there was so much more than Gotham. He was eager to learn and see everything that he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by Ischa, chapter updated 5/26/13


	4. Chapter 4

Talia glared at her father, “You promised we’d go save Bane, he needs us.” 

“There’s more than just getting Bane out, there’s logistics that have to be planned out. We’re almost there.” He argued with her and she huffed. 

“It’s been too long!” 

“It’s only been a few weeks, Talia.” He pinched his nose, waving her away. “Go see to John.” She stomped her foot, hating that once more she was being dismissed. “That’s not very becoming as a lady, I expect more from you.”

“Then maybe you shouldn’t have left me to rot in the pit!” She yelled and turned on her heels, heading to John’s bedroom. Her anger softened as she neared his room and knocked on the door. “John?”

“Yeah?” He looked up from his bed, sitting up and looking over her. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

He snorted, shaking his head, “Liar.” He patted the spot beside him on the bed and she eagerly climbed in next to him. 

“Father promised me and he’s still not gone to get Bane.” She sighed as she settled on the bed next to him. He wrapped his arm around her and she cuddle close, enjoying the closeness of her pseudo brother.

“Bane was your protector,” he whispered as if remembering the conversation from the day before. “Tell me about him.” 

Talia smiled, telling him everything about the pit, her mother, and Bane. “It was because of him that I was able to find my father… I just want him to be safe too.” 

John nodded, “Like you protected me.” 

“Yes.” She squeezed his hand, threading her fingers with his. 

John squeezed back, kissing her cheek. “I’m sorry you lost your mother, Talia… I know how much that hurts. At least you still have your father.”

“Our father now.”

“Yeah,” he paused. “He’s already a better man than my father.” He worried his lips, glancing away from her. “I feel bad that I don’t miss him as much... ya know?”

Talia nodded, running her fingers through his hair. “He didn’t sound like a good man.”

John shook his head, curling more into Talia. “I’m happy you found me.”

“Me too,” she smiled. “How do you like your new home?”

“It’s different,” he shrugged. “I don’t understand them… they talk funny.” 

Talia’s eyes widened in surprise, she had never considered the possible language barrier. “We’ll have to tell father so he can get you a tutor to help. You’ll learn quickly, John.” 

“Thanks,” he leaned his head on her shoulder. “Why are there so many men here? It’s kinda lonely here for a kid… I’m glad I have you.”

“They study here… they are part of the League.” She explained softly, unsure of how much to tell him. It was up to her father to explain what he did… he still had not told John his real name. But they were not her secrets to tell, in time her father would tell him all that was involved with the League of Shadows. 

“Yeah?” His eyes brightened. “They kinda looked like ninjas from the movies.” 

Talia nodded. “Yes.”

“A League of Ninja’s?” He asked excitedly. “Will I get to train with them too?”

“I’m sure father would be pleased to hear that.” 

“I’d like that.” He glanced down at their hands. “I felt so helpless when my father was shot, if I had training, I would have been able to help him.”

She studied him for a moment and suddenly saw the fiery spark that her father had already seen. He wanted to learn. “You’ll be a good student, willing to learn.”

“I’ll make your father… our father proud.” 

She smiled, knowing that he would. 

~

John woke with a start, heart racing as he tried to make out the angry voices around him. He felt lost as they spoke in the language he still knew nothing about. He climbed out of his bed and headed into the hallway where Talia and Henri were arguing. 

There were other men, garbed in the ninja outfit that he thought was so cool. They seemed like they were heading somewhere. 

Talia stomped her foot, crossing her arms as Henri left with the men. She spoke rapidly, but he didn’t understand what she was saying. 

“Talia,” he urged and her gaze snapped to his. “What’s going on?”

“Father is going to get Bane.”

John raised a brow, confused as to why she was so angry. “Isn’t that a good thing?”

She huffed, pausing for a moment. “Yes.”

“Then why are you so angry?” He asked, crossing over to her. 

“He’s going without me! That’s not fair.”

“Your father is only concerned with your safety, Miss Talia,” Dmitri suddenly added and they both looked to him. Talia seemed to calm slightly, but she didn’t seem to agree. 

“That’s good.” John smiled, worrying his lip for a moment and looking up to Dmitri. “Sir?”

“Yes, Master John?” 

“I don’t understand what they’re saying.” He began. “I wanna learn.”

Realization seemed to dawn on him and he nodded. “What languages do you speak?”

John blinked, “Um, just English.”

“I see.” Dmitri hummed. “I will look for a tutor to go along with your daily lessons.”

Talia smirked. “I told you.” 

John rolled his eyes, smacking her arm playfully and she laughed. “You’re just so smart.”

“I am.” She grinned and John was happy to see her smiling again. 

“Why don’t you two go play, tomorrow you’ll begin your lessons.”

They both nodded. “When will father be back?”

“By the end of the week, Miss Talia.” Dmitri turned to leave them when John tugged on his shirt. “Yes, Master John?”

“I wanna train to be a ninja too.”

Dmitri raised a brow, glancing over at Talia who simply nodded her head. “You wish to train with the League as well? Ra's will be pleased.”

“Ra's?” John questioned, slightly confused. 

“He’s the leader of the League, you shall meet him as well.” 

Talia huffed, rolling her eyes. “Come, John, let’s go to the pond.” 

John looked between them, not sure what had just transpired. “Okay.” She reached out to him and he took her hand. He squeezed her hand and let her lead the way. 

He couldn’t help but feel that he wasn’t being told something important, but he pushed that thought away. At least he had his new family, that’s all that really mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by Ischa, chapter updated 6/01/13


	5. Chapter 5

John was eager to learn and he enjoyed his lessons. He was in the middle of some math equations when Talia barged into the room. “John!” 

He sat up quickly, “Yes, Talia?” 

“Father’s back but he won’t let me see Bane. He’s hurt and in the healing ward.” She burst into tears and John quickly wrapped his arms around her, holding her close as she cried. “Father waited too long.”

“I’m sure Bane is strong, you’ll see.” John tried to reassure her and she calmed slightly. 

“I just want to see him.” She wiped at her tears, looking at John. 

“Then let’s go see him… tonight.” 

Her eyes widened, nodding her head. “You’d do that?”

“Of course I would.” He kissed her brow, holding her close. “We’re family.”

She smiled, curling more into him. “Thank you, John.”

“You’re welcome.”

~

John and Talia made their way through the maze of halls until they were in the healing ward. “Take the right and I’ll take the left.” He whispered pointing down the corridor.

She nodded once and then disappeared quietly down the hallway. John took a deep breath and ducked into the first room, only to find nothing. In the second room there was a man with tubes connected to him, a bloody swatch of fabric covering his mouth. John made out the trail of tears down his face and he reached out to touch the man’s hand. “You okay?”

The man blinked, his blue eyes boring into John. “Where did you come from?”

“Gotham.” John smiled as he climbed up on the bed, sitting down beside him. “Did you lose your mommy too?”

“No.”

John tilted his head, studying him. “Then why are you crying?”

“Human physiology.” 

“What’s fiz-e-al-o-g?” He asked, trying to sound it out. “Is it bad?”

“It can be.” The man paused, looking him over. “What is your name?”

“John, what's yours?” 

“Bane.”

“Oh,” John’s eyes widened and he practically bounced in his seat. “You’re Talia’s protector,” he whispered in hushed awe. “We were looking for you.”

“Is Talia here?” He asked, attempting to sit up and growling at the jarring movement. 

“Yep,” John nodded as he squeezed his hand. “She loves you, ya know.”

Bane tensed, his eyes widening slightly. “Does she?”

“She talks about you all the time, she was worried about you.” John grinned. “I’ll go find her.” He scrambled off the bed and ran out the door. “Talia?” He called out, forgetting for a moment that they were trying to be sneaky like real ninjas and he paused as he remembered, whispering her name. “Talia?”

“Yes?” She suddenly appeared in front of him and he jumped back. She giggled, shaking her head. “Some ninja you’re going to make.”

John snorted, shaking his head. “I’m gonna make the bestest ninja, you’ll see.”

She rolled her eyes, watching him closely. “So?”

“Oh!” He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the room where he left Bane a moment ago. “I found him.”

She inhaled sharply, her eyes widening at John's words and she rushed over to his bedside. “Bane!” Talia cried out, crossing over to him and jumping up on the bed to wrap her arms around him. “I missed you!” She cupped his face, looking into his eyes. “You’ve been hurt.” 

“It is nothing.” He replied, wrapping his arms around her as best he could with everything attached to him. 

“Because of my escape?” She asked and suddenly John felt like he was the third wheel. 

“Talia?” John interrupted before Bane could reply and she looked over at him. “I’m gonna go back to my room.”

Talia nodded in understanding and John knew she was so concerned over Bane that she wouldn’t notice his absence. John waved at both of them before he slowly made his way back to his room. He hoped that Bane would get better, but he felt a little jealous of his presence... like he was going to lose Talia. 

“John?” 

John startled, looking over at Henri, his cheeks flushing in response to being caught in the act of sneaking around. “Hi.” 

“What are you doing up?” He asked as he offered the boy his hand and John took it. 

“Uh... I couldn’t sleep.”

Henri chuckled, shaking his head. “I see.”

“How was your trip?” John asked, not wanting to focus on why he was out of bed and where Talia might be.

“Enlightening,” he smiled. “I heard you wanted to be a ninja.”

John’s smile brightened and he nodded his head. “Yes, just like in the movies!” He further demonstrated his desire by kicking out into the air, mimicking the moves he’s seen in the movies.

“Ah, there’s more than just fancy moves.” Henri began. “There is a fine art to it.”

“There is?” John’s eyes widened. “You’ll teach me?”

“I’d love to.”

“Dmitri said that Ra’s would be pleased.” 

Henri nodded, “I spoke with Dmitri and I agree. I was just on my way to see him.” He paused, studying John. “Would you like to meet him, Ra’s al Ghul?” 

“Is he scary?” John suddenly asked. “His name is kinda scary.”

“As it’s meant to be,” he chuckled. “He’s the leader of the League.”

“I thought you were the leader,” he mused, reflecting on all that he’s seen. 

“In a way, I am Ra’s’ right hand man, I do all that is needed.” Henri explained and John nodded, “Do you understand?”

“Kinda. As long as you’re pleased, that’s all that really matters...” John paused, worrying his lip. “Are you proud of me?” 

“Yes, John. I’m very proud of you.” 

John beamed with happiness and he stood a little taller, puffing out his chest. That was all he’s had ever wanted to hear from his own father. He squeezed Henri’s hand, “Thank you, father.”

Henri looked pleased with the address, it was the first time John had called him his father. “You’re welcome, son.”

John felt chills run down his spine, this made everything more real. The move, all the paperwork... he was Henri’s son. And he would do everything in his power to make Henri proud of him. He wanted to make his mother proud. 

They walked in silence to a part of the building he’s never seen, it was a large room and there was something of a throne in the back. An older looking man stood before him, of Oriental descent. 

“John, this is Ra’s al Ghul.” Henri began as they stopped before him. “Ra’s al Ghul, my son, John.”

“Henri has spoken very highly of you, little one.” 

John nodded, scooting closer to Henri, intimidated by this man. “Hi.”

Henri and Ra’s al Ghul shared a glance. “And you wish to train as one of my men?”

“Yeah, I wanna be a ninja.”

“There’s more than just being a ninja, it is hard work and intensive training. Boys your age are usually not sure of what they want to do.” Ra’s al Ghul stated, looking him over.

John frowned, looking up at Henri for a moment. “My real father was killed and I couldn’t do anything, I felt so helpless...I wanna be able to fight.” He felt the spark of anger burn through him, his heart racing at the memory. “I want to learn.” 

Ra’s al Ghul nodded. “You have a fire within you, John. Nurture it and you shall learn much, my child.” He shared a glance with Henri and spoke once more. “You can begin your training tomorrow.” 

John gasped, bouncing on his feet. “Did you hear that?” He grinned up at Henri. “I’m gonna be a ninja!”

Henri chuckled, “But first you must go to bed.” 

“How can I sleep now?” He gasped, rocking on his feet. “I’m too excited.”

Henri considered that, leading him back to his room. “We can begin your training tonight.”

“We can?”

“Climb back into your bed and close your eyes.” Henri instructed and John raised a brow, not seeing how that would work. 

“Is this a trick?” He mused as he did as he was told and climbed into bed, closing his eyes. “Now what?”

“Clear your thoughts,” Henri continued and John tried to do just that. “And focus on my voice.” 

John peaked at him, but Henri just gave him a look and he immediately closed his eyes once more. “Okay.”

John listened carefully, following his words and soon he felt peaceful and he smiled when he could hear the crickets just outside his window... the silence of the night soothed him and before he knew it he had fallen asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by Ischa, chapter updated 6/01/13


	6. Chapter 6

Talia felt relief wash over her as she sat by Bane’s bedside, keeping her vigil over him. He soothed her spirit in a way she couldn’t explain. She was overjoyed that he was safe and finally home where he belonged... especially after everything he had sacrificed for her in the pit. Talia’s eyes widened as she realized that Bane was the only link she had left to her mother and it made her want to stay by his side even more.

She yawned, her eyes fluttering shut for a moment before she snapped them back to him and once more was lost in her thoughts. Talia wished that her father had saved him sooner, but perhaps that was foolish of her… she would have never gone to Gotham and John would have been lost to her forever. 

“I shall not disappear if you chose to rest, my dew drop.” Bane’s words startled her from her thoughts and Talia smiled at the nickname he had given her so long ago. 

She squeezed his hand, “Don’t make me go just yet.”

“Very well,” Bane closed his eyes for a moment, before turning his gaze back to her. “Tell me about the young boy that was with you, John. He said he was from Gotham.”

“Yes,” she smiled fondly as she recalled the night that had changed her life for the better. “He is indeed from Gotham. He was lost and I found him, protecting him as you protected me.” She explained softly, glancing toward the door as if he was still standing there. “And now I call him my brother for father adopted him after he heard that John was an orphan and we brought him home with us.” 

Bane nodded, “He is brave and speaks from his heart, a rare find in these times.”

Talia smiled at that, “But there is a fire in him, father sees it as well. I have no doubt that he’ll be an amazing man one day. He’s special.” 

“I see it as well and I believe you will be good for each other.” He paused. “He seemed hurt as he left, you mustn’t let him think you have deserted him too.”

“I would never do that,” her eyes darted once more to the door. “He understood and I’ll talk to him before our lesson tomorrow. He knew how much this meant to me.”

He squeezed her hand. “Tell me about your father, I sensed that he is more than he seems.” 

Talia sighed, not wanting to speak of her father. “You’ve seen him in action, you know who he is and what he did. He’s lying to John about who he is... I don’t understand why he must test his son's loyalty. John lost his parents and that gives him the drive to be loyal and love with all his heart. There is no need.”

“I’m sure your father has his reasons, Talia.” 

Talia shrugged, not sure of that. “And what about you, Bane?” She asked, looking him over. She could see how much pain he was in. “Is this temporary?”

“It doesn’t look good,” he began. “The damage is done. I just hope that they’ll be able to mend my body so that I may be able to move on.”

“Move onto what?” She raised a brow, studying him. “You’re free Bane, you can do anything.”

“Your father offered to train me,” Bane cupped the side of her face, brushing his thumb over her cheek. “It would mean I’d stay here with you.”

She leaned into the touch, her heart skipping a beat. “I’d like that…we can all train together. You, me, and John,” Talia smiled brightly. “And one day we’ll lead the League into a brighter future.”

~

Talia walked back to her room, feeling elated from their reunion. Her feelings faded, a frown pulling at her lips as she found her father waiting for her. “Father.”

“Talia,” he nodded, matching her gaze with his. “I would appreciate that if you have to disobey me that you would not drag John into your plan.”

She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. “He’s the one that volunteered to help me!”

“Of course,” he smiled. “He has a very caring heart. He would do anything for you.”

Talia knew he spoke the truth; she had counted on it earlier. “And?”

“You are not to go see Bane again, he has extensive injuries and he has to focus on healing.” He began and she reluctantly nodded, knowing that it was probably for the best. “I know you wish to see him and when he’s well enough you shall have that chance.”

She frowned, “But-”

“No, Talia.” 

“Fine,” she reluctantly replied. 

“You have a long day before you, you should get some sleep.” He nodded toward her bed. “You shall begin training tomorrow.”

She raised a brow, “Training?”

“You’ll start out with your lessons as normal and in the afternoon you’ll start your training. I had assumed that you shared the same passion as John does to be a member of the league.”

“Yes, I do.” She smiled, happy to be able to train along with John and she hoped that with time Bane would be able to join them.

“Very well, training will begin and you shall learn the way of the League.” He nodded at her. “Goodnight, my child.”

“Goodnight,” she replied, waiting by her bedside for her father to leave. He disappeared into the shadows as he always seemed to do. Talia worried her lip as she considered what to do next...she suddenly needed John at her side and she sneaked into John’s room across the hall. “John?” She whispered as she climbed into his bed. 

He hummed, blinking up at her and giving her a goofy, sleepy smile. “Hi,” he yawned, curling into her. “Everything okay?” She nodded. “Kay,” he whispered as he drifted back to sleep. 

She smiled, snuggling close to him as she had done as a child in her mother’s arms. She felt safe with John and hoped that he felt the same with her. They were family and family stuck together. Talia ran her fingers through his hair, smiling as he leaned into her touch and sighed happily. She leaned over and kissed his brow, wrapping her arms around him and joining him in a restful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by Ischa, chapter updated 6/01/13


	7. Chapter 7

John soaked everything up like a sponge and three years later he was thirteen and spoke five languages fluently. He was strong and advancing in the ranks of the league… he was their youngest student and he excelled under his tutelage. 

“That’s not fair!” 

John stood silently as he overheard Talia arguing with their father. His heart squeezed tight, hating when they fought… they never put him in the middle of their disagreements, but he always felt like he had to choose sides. 

He listened as once more she pleaded Bane’s side and he had a sinking feeling that this may be the last time that they would do this. Bane wanted to lead the league in a different direction than what Ra’s al Ghul’s had planned and Talia agreed. Their father silenced her and she stormed off, and before he could follow after her he heard his name being called. 

“John.”

He tensed slightly, reluctantly emerging from the shadows. “Yes, father?”

“I’m pleased at your progress,” he smiled, “I almost didn’t notice you.”

John frowned. “What gave me away?”

“Your heart.”

He pursed his lips together, “What do you mean?”

“You reacted to her words, inhaling just enough to give your presence away.” His father explained as he reached out and squeezed his shoulder. “You show your emotions to readily.” 

“I can’t help it father…I’ve tried.” He dropped his head, looking down at his feet. 

“In time,” his father stated with such finality that John wasn’t sure if he could close off his heart like that. He had seen the older boys go through their final test and he wasn’t sure if he could take a life for the greater good. Even if his biological father had deserved to die, he shouldn’t have been killed.

“Yes.”

His father looked at him intently. “I wish for you to advance one more tier, you’ll study with another.”

John raised a brow, pride washing over him for proving himself so far. “Who?”

“Barsad,” he rubbed his chin, studying his son. “He’ll compliment you and help you grow more. He’s a few years older than you.” 

“I know him,” he nodded, wondering what else his father was planning… Barsad was normally paired with Bane. “But he has a partner.”

“Yes, but he will do what is for the best.”

“Yes, father.” He agreed, knowing that it was the only thing for him to do. He thought it was odd to be paired with Barsad, but he ached to advance to the next level. He wanted to make his father proud.

“I will speak with him tonight and you’ll begin in the morning.” He instructed and John nodded, “Sleep well, my son.” 

John smiled, “Yes, father. Goodnight.” 

“Goodnight.”

John turned to leave, but not to go to bed. But first he had to speak with Talia. He frowned when he couldn’t find her and eventually returned to his room to see her sleeping in his bed. His heart skipped a beat and smiled as he crawled into bed with her. “Talia?”

She sighed, eyes blinking open and smiling at him. She sat up as she took his hand in hers. “It’s time, John. We have to go.” 

John closed his eyes briefly, breathing in slowly at her words. “Talia.”

“Please, John, you know we have to do this. Father is excommunicating Bane.”

“What?” He gasped, his eyes widening at the news. Bane had been his father’s favorite pupil. After he healed from his surgery and gained the mask he had excelled in his training. His strength, agility, and speed were unmatched. And Bane was dedicated in winning their father’s admiration… John had a feeling that he did so for Talia’s love. 

“Father is going to excommunicate him,” she repeated, but didn’t offer any further explanation, but he could guess the reasoning behind it. “And I plan to go with him.” 

“Go with him?” He repeated and deep down, he knew she would. “Do you think that’s wise? You’re fifteen, Talia, and I know that you care for him, but to go against your family?”

She huffed, “I’m not going against my family, just our father… he’s not the man you think he is.” 

“And what about me, Talia?” His voice cracked, his emotions swelling to the surface. “You’ll just leave me behind as well?”

“Never,” she insisted, sitting up straighter. “I want you to come with me, with us. We can rebuild the league. You’ve heard Bane speak, he has men that will follow him when the time comes.”

John pulled his hand away from Talia, his heart aching painfully. “I can’t do that…” he began, gazing into her eyes. “Don’t make me chose between you and father.”

“What’s there to choose?” She argued. “Father has lied to you to for years, telling you half-truths to build you into the heir he wants.”

He stiffened slightly, not wanting to believe her. “He adopted me and he took me in, he gave me a second chance at life… I would have been sent to an orphanage if it wasn’t for him.” 

“Because of me,” she pointed out and he frowned. “I’m the one that took you in, protected you.”

John sighed, she had a point, but he still couldn’t walk away from his father. “I can’t leave my father like that, Talia.” He rubbed at his eyes, trying to push back the tears that threatened to fall. “I’ve already lost one father, I can’t lose another.”

She groaned, but didn’t press anymore. “I don’t know when, but I will leave with Bane, our days are numbered here.”

He leaned in, kissing her brow. “I love you, Talia, my sister.” 

“I love you, John, my brother.”

They sat there in silence, both lost in their own thoughts. “Don’t forget me,” John whispered a moment later. 

“I would never forget you, John.” She insisted as she wrapped his arms around him and hugged him close. 

“But you could leave me behind…” like my parents he mentally added. 

“That’s your choice,” she whispered, brushing her lips against his brow. “But I understand.”

He pulled back slightly to look her in the eyes. “Do you?” He questioned, not sure that she did. 

“I lost my mother, John.” Talia began. “But unlike you, I had no one to take her spot in my heart… only you and Bane.” 

He nodded. “You’ll tell me before you go?” 

“I shall,” she worried her lip, pulling him into a tight hug. “Never forget I love you.”

“Never.” He vowed, there was no way that John would ever forget her and her love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by Ischa, chapter updated 6/01/13


	8. Chapter 8

John greeted Barsad in the morning, ready to start their training. “Barsad.” 

“John.” He nodded, gesturing for him to lead the way. “What is it you wish to learn?”

“Everything,” John couldn’t hide the eagerness he felt and he practically bounced on his feet. “What’s first?”

“We should have breakfast before your training is to begin,” his voice was calm and commanding, it intimidated John a little if he was honest.

John nodded and turned toward the dining hall for their meal. They gathered their dishes and headed to a table to eat. It unnerved John a little that they ate in utter silence, he wasn’t sure what to do. He was dying to know more and he wished to learn as much as he could from Barsad. 

“What is it that you wish to know?” Barsad asked, not even looking up from his meal and John’s mouth dropped open in a silent gasp. 

“How did you-”

Barsad chuckled, glancing up at him. “You have a very expressive face, little one, you yearn for the knowledge.”

“I’m not little.” John protested, but everything he has said was true. 

“Yes, you are.” Barsad smirked and John groaned, shaking his head. “What do you wish to know?”

“How long have you trained?” He asked, studying the other man. “You’ve been here since I have been here, right?”

“Yes,” Barsad nodded. “But not as long as you may think. I started my training only a few months before you came here. I was your age when I began, I had just turned thirteen.”

John pursed his lips together in thought. “So that makes you sixteen now?” Barsad nodded and he smiled. “I’m pretty sure you know my story, so what brought you here?”

“Ra’s al Ghul.” 

John’s eye’s widened, “He did? That makes you pretty special.”

“He caught me stealing and told me that I was wasting my talents.” Barsad took a bite of his bread, pausing slightly to finish chewing his mouthful. “He said he could train me.”

“Why did you steal?” John wondered as he stared at him in awe. 

“Because I could,” Barsad shrugged his shoulders. “You have to do what you need to, little one.” 

John made a face at the nickname and he sat up straighter, trying to make himself appear taller. “But stealing is wrong.”

“Do not pass judgment when you do not know all the facts,” He began, “My mother was ill and my father had lost his job. He was killing himself trying to find work and I did what I had to in order to help out my family. I hated seeing my brother going to bed hungry and I honed my skills to help them the best I could.” 

John blinked, taking it all in. “But if you were helping to support your family, why would you train here?” 

“Ra’s gave my father work, sought out a healer for my mother, and paid tuition for my younger brother to go to the best school.” He smiled, “It was for the best, little one.”

John snorted, “I’m not little.”

Barsad smirked, getting up from the table. “You are the youngest one here, are you not?”

John groaned, following his lead. “Yeah.”

“Come, little one, we have much to do.”

~

Talia snuck down to the training arena and watched as Barsad kicked John’s ass repeatedly. She hissed as John tumbled and fell once more, “Oh, John.” 

“He has improved over the course of the day.” Bane’s words washed over her and she turned to him with a questioning look. “He’s lasting longer with each maneuver, the first time he landed on his ass in ten seconds and now he’s lasting at least a minute.”

She couldn’t help but laugh, shaking her head. “He wants this so much, you can see it. His desire to learn is unmatched by the others.” 

“Barsad will help him excel.” He added and she smiled, nodding her head in agreement and leaning into him. 

“John will not come with us,” Talia confessed a moment later. 

“I know.”

Talia blinked, looking up at him in surprise. “You knew John would choose to stay?”

Bane cupped her face, stroking her cheek lightly with his thumb in a light caress. “John is full of light and the fire still burns within him. Your father has groomed him to be his heir and he has given him the life he needed. He gave him a home.” 

“Yes, but he doesn’t see the lies like I do,” she sighed, leaning into Bane's touch. “We need to protect him, Bane. I worry for his future alone in these halls away from us.”

He nodded. “I have already made plans.”

“Tell me?” She pleaded, needing to know that once they leave he’ll be safe.

Bane glanced down at them once more. “Barsad has agreed to stay and guide him into our ways...until John is ready to see the truth for what it is.” He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. “You must not give up hope, my dew drop. In time he’ll return to us.”

Talia sighed, relaxing at the thought that he’ll be protected and trusting in Bane. “That could take years.”

“He’ll still be your brother, Talia.” He pointed out. “Your father may not like me or approve of us, but he can’t change what John feels about you or the love that he holds for you. You’re his sister, he’ll always love you.” 

“As I love him.” 

“Of course.” 

A shout from below startled them and they both looked down to see a triumphant John, jumping up and down as Barsad climbed up from the floor. “It seems that he has won this round, he is learning.” Talia smiled, “He’ll come back to us.”

“Yes.” 

She squeezed Bane’s hand, thinking about the future and hoping that in time everything will work out for the best. “Yes.” She turned her gaze once more to her brother. They would be parted soon, but it would only be temporary. “He will return to us.” 

~

John followed after Barsad, “Where are we going?” He questioned, exhausted from the climb and they had barely started training for the day. 

Barsad stopped, glancing from where they came. “Ra’s insisted we go over this scenario.”

He frowned, shivering slightly from the cool air. It seemed odd to him that they would travel this far on their second day of training. John inhaled sharply, his heart skipping a beat. There was only one other reason for sending him away. “It’s today, isn’t it? They’re excommunicating Bane.”

Barsad’s jaw tightened slightly and he glanced away from him. “Yes.” 

John felt like he couldn’t breathe, he threw down his pack and started to head back when Barsad’s arms wrapped around him and held him back. “Let me go, I have to see Talia... it’s not supposed to happen this way.”

“You need to let go of your emotions, they make you weak.” Barsad stated, his own voice void of all emotions. 

John pushed at him, glaring. “Do you really believe that?” He didn’t reply immediately and John continued. “You spoke of your family, what you would do for them... do you miss them?”

“It’s not the way of the league.”

“Bullshit,” he snapped, managing to squirm away from Barsad. “Family is everything, I lost them once...” he swallowed. “Talia promised to say goodbye before she’d leave and they forced our hand.” He turned and started walking back, but he knew by the time that he’d get there they would already be gone. John dropped to his knees, fighting back tears. It wasn’t fair. 

“We should train as scheduled, use that anger and fight.” Barsad squeezed his shoulder and John sighed, “Come, little one, we have much to do.” 

John reluctantly got up and followed Barsad, he had to make the best of this situation. “I’m not little,” he grumbled as Barsad chuckled.

~

Talia glared at her father, clenching her hands in tight fists. “As you wish.”

“It is not what I wish for you, Talia.” He looked her over with disappointment, which only angered her more.

“You’re the one that’s blind father, one day you’ll see.” She snapped, hating him even more for forcing her hand. 

“I see only a girl that has chosen what she believes is love over her family.” He shook his head, “You are to leave the compound, you have chosen.”

Talia inhaled sharply, “You already made that choice for me when you left my mother, your wife in the pit to raise your child.”

He stiffened slightly, but didn’t acknowledge her words. She shook her head, blinking back her tears as she turned on her heels and fled to John’s room. But John wasn’t there to greet her. 

She felt Bane’s presence and she turned to him. “We must go now,” Bane stated as he ran his fingers through her hair, cupping her face.

Talia nodded, knowing that they had no other choice. “I promised John,” Talia began, glancing over the empty room. 

“I know,” he replied. “Barsad was instructed to take him away from the compound.”

“I should have known father would do this.”

“It’s only temporary,” he stated as he pulled away from her as the guards surrounded the door. “We must not linger.” 

She spied the stuffed Robin on his dresser and grabbed it, tucking it away as a reminder of him and the promise of their reunion. “Goodbye, John.” She whispered, wishing their parting could happen on their terms. Talia took Bane’s hand and they left the compound together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by Ischa, chapter updated 6/01/13


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It should be self explanatory, but I jumped a few years! And Bruce is finally mentioned... it's all starting to come together! 
> 
> I also added an additional pairing to the tags. I wasn't expecting it, but young love has bloomed as I went about creating more of a back story for Barsad.

John curled up in bed, pulling the covers over his head. He knew he was too old to act like this, but it hurt too much to do anything else. He was able to finish his training lesson that day, but he wasn’t able to hold back the tears once he saw her empty room… and when he realized that his stuffed Robin was gone he completely lost it. 

His father had attempted to draw him out of bed earlier in the day, but he didn’t budge from his spot, he couldn’t even look at Henri. John blamed him for making Talia go and pushing him by making sure that he would be away on the day they were forced to leave.

“You’re being ridiculous, little one.” 

John blinked, tensing at Barsad’s words. “Go away!” He cried out and waited for a reply, but heard nothing. John pulled the covers back, peaking out to see that Barsad was standing beside him. 

“I thought you were a big boy like me.” He commented sitting down on the bed. 

He pursed his lips together, rubbing at his eyes as he sat up. “I am.” 

“Are you? You have sequestered yourself in bed for the last few days. Hardly becoming of a member of the league,” Barsad stressed, looking him over.

John chewed on his lower lip for a moment, considering the words. “Talia’s gone.”

“She’s very much alive and you will be reunited in time.” He said, holding out an object in his hand. “A little birdie sent this for you.” 

John’s eyes widened and he reached out to the small figurine in Barsad’s hand. “What is it?” He questioned, curious as he studied the polished wood. “It’s a Robin,” he inhaled, his heart skipping a beat as he traced the blue drop painted on the side, it looked like a tear drop. “It’s crying.” 

“No, little one, it’s a dew drop.” 

“A dew drop,” he whispered in reverence. “Talia.” He knew of the meaning of her name and what Bane had lovingly called her. “It’s perfect,” John held it close to his heart, feeling the strength of the small figurine that represented both John and his sister. 

Barsad nodded his head. “She wished you to have it, to give you hope and strength to continue on in her absence.” 

“Thank you, Barsad.” He pushed up into a kneeling position and hugged him. “You’re the best.”

“And you smell,” He chuckled as he returned the hug. “Go clean up and we’ll continue with your lesson.” 

John snorted, sniffing at his shirt and making a face at the smell. “Yeah, okay.”

“I will meet you down in the dining hall.” Barsad added, “I’m sure you’re hungry.”

“Just a little,” he confessed as his stomach growled and his cheeks flushed. “Or maybe a lot.” 

“Shower, little one, and we’ll remedy that.” He smiled, getting up and heading to the door. 

“I’m not little!” John shouted as he left the room and he groaned when he heard Barsad chuckling at him. He frowned, scrambling off the bed and standing in front of the mirror. He had gained a few inches in height, but he did have a smaller frame than most of the guys here. And he definitely had more muscles than he had… after glancing over his reflection once more he headed to the bathroom with a bit more confidence in his step and the little figurine close to his heart. 

Everything was going to be okay. 

~

Days stretched into weeks and before John knew it he was celebrating his fifteenth birthday. But he seemed to be the only one that noticed the passing of yet another year. His father was once more absent; rumor was that he was looking at another student that would be joining them in the near future. He had left a gift for John that remained wrapped on the bedside table, his heart just wasn’t in it... their relationship had been strained since Talia left. 

John sighed as he took out the Robin figurine and ran his finger over the worn off dew drop. Over the years the crisp blue paint had faded, but it still held the sentiment it always had. The love of siblings that would never be broken and John looked forward to his eighteenth birthday on which he’d leave the compound to join them. 

He forced a smile when he plopped down beside Barsad, not even bothering to fix himself a plate. “Morning.”

Barsad raised a brow, regarding him. “This is a rare occasion.”

John’s heart skipped a beat and he wondered if Barsad had remembered his birthday. “Yeah?”

“You normally have two or three plates of food,” he teased lightly and John’s spirit plummeted, it was stupid to think he’d remember.

“I’m not really hungry,” he shrugged and glanced out toward the windows. “What’s on the agenda for today?”

Barsad smirked. “I thought I’d take you over the ravine today.”

John blinked, trying to recall the scenarios he knew. “The ravine? I don’t recall that as one of the locations.”

“Trust me.” 

And John did, without a second thought. Barsad was his best friend and sometimes late at night John had wished for something more. “Yes.”

Barsad smiled and lead the way as they climbed over a few hills to a ravine. John inhaled sharply as he glanced down into the open abyss… it seemed bottomless, going on forever. “You’ve have conquered this skill once before, but this is more advanced.”

“But there’s only one rope.” He said as he glanced at the thick rope that crossed the divide. He swallowed, worrying his lip. “It’s a long ways down.” 

Barsad nodded, “Do not be afraid, little one, you can do this.” He stood at the edge and walked onto the rope, practically flying over the length of the rope to the other side. 

John’s jaw dropped in awe and he stood at the beginning of the rope, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “I can do this.” 

“Hurry, little one, or you’ll miss your surprise.” 

“I’m not little,” he started to reply as the rest of Barsad’s comment registered in his mind. “Wait, a surprise?” John glanced over at him, sucking in a breath when he saw her, the young woman at Barsad's side and he knew. “Talia.” She looked like an angel, her robes draped over her and billowing slightly in the breeze. 

Her presence was all he needed and he rushed to the other side, his movements quick and precise as he walked over the tightrope with ease. He flew into Talia’s arms, holding her closely. “John,” she whispered into his ear. “My little Robin.”

He looked up into her eyes as she cupped his face. “Am I dreaming?” 

“Happy Birthday,” she smiled and his heart skipped a beat. This was the best present ever and he glanced over at Barsad who had arranged this for him. She kissed his brow and he practically lit up with joy, “I have missed you.”

“I’ve missed you, so much.” He couldn’t believe that she was here. “It’s been so long.” 

“It has been. Father was away long enough for us to plan this, and I thought the date fitting.” Talia explained as she pulled away from his embrace and tugged him over to a picnic set up for them. “I wish I could have brought more.”

John shook his head, “No, this is perfect... this is the best present ever.”

“And you thought I had forgotten,” Barsad teased him as he sat down on the blanket and started peeling something that resembled an orange. 

John flushed, “Yeah, I mean... thanks.”

“We’ve been planning this for weeks, little one. I’m glad we were able to give this to you on the day of your birth.” 

“I’m fifteen, not so little anymore.” John pointed out. 

Barsad smiled, “You’ll always be my little one, are you not younger than me?”

John groaned, but secretly he liked the nickname. “Yeah, yeah.”

“Come John, open your gift.” Talia patted the blanket beside her and he sat down. “This is from Bane and I.”

“Where is Bane?” He questioned, glancing around.

“We couldn’t risk both of us being caught, and he knew how much this meant to me as well.” She explained as she handed him a small box. 

“Thank you,” he immediately said as he started to open the gift. His eyes widened as he pulled out an oval pendant on a simple silver chain. On closer inspection he realized it was a locket. He held his breath as he clicked it open and smiled as he looked at the two pictures, one was the one he had tucked in his Robin of him and his mother and the other was of Talia. “Oh, Talia. It’s perfect.”

He quickly put it on, admiring it as she wrapped her arm around him and placed her chin on his shoulder. “It looks good on you, cherish it. Let it remind you and give you faith in the days to come.”

John tucked it under his shirt and curled more into her. “We have made it so far.”

“I wish you would come with us now,” Talia pleaded and John sighed. “But I understand why you must stay.”

“It’s not much longer,” he reminded her and glanced over at Barsad. “I’m not alone.”

Talia followed his gaze and nodded. “Barsad is a good friend, is he not?”

“He’s the best.” John smiled, reaching over and taking Barsad's hand in his. “Thank you, for brightening up my birthday. It has meant so much to me.” 

“Anytime,” Barsad nodded, squeezing his hand before letting go. 

John felt loved with his sister and closest friend. And with that, his appetite returned and grabbed the jug of water and took a long sip, before he dug into the rest of the meal spread out before him. This was turning out to be the best birthday he has ever had and he vowed never to forget it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by Ischa, chapter updated 6/17/13


	10. Chapter 10

The high of his birthday celebration slowly faded over the next few weeks. John was once more restless and unable to sleep. He hated the loneliness that washed over him at night and he ached for someone to share his bed with. 

He needed Barsad. 

Giving up all semblance of trying to sleep, John crept down the hall towards Barsad’s room. He knew he shouldn’t bother him this late at night, but he just needed to see him...he didn’t understand what was going on with his body. Hormones left him sexual frustrated and he had no desire to seek out the brothel as some members of the league had preferred. He didn’t want some meaningless sex that his father encouraged him to have. He wasn’t sure what he needed, but he thought perhaps Barsad could help him through this transition. 

He paused outside Barsad's room, eyes widening when he heard a shaky moan come from within. 

“Yes!”

John froze as the unfamiliar voice washed over him, but it wasn't Barsad’s. He inched closer, pushing the door open a crack. The sight before him left him breathless and aching with need. Jealousy and desire flared through him and it left him confused and hurt. He jerked the door closed and he ran for his room. 

His heart was pounding in his chest and his breathing hitched as he replayed the images in his head. John had never considered that two men could be intimate like that… sure he remembered his history lessons, soldiers of war giving into their desires while away from their wives... this was different, this was new and suddenly he understood the feelings he’s been having.

John rubbed at the obvious bulge in his pants, fingers itching to relieve the pressure pooling in his groin. He had masturbated before…what teenage boy doesn’t? But this was the first time he pictured another man touching him and the rush of feelings that consumed him was nothing like he felt before. 

He shuddered as his orgasm washed over him and he closed his eyes in bliss. His cheeks flushed at the realization of what he had just done and he felt guilty for taking pleasure in something so selfish. His father once spoke of having restraint and not giving into your desires and if you must to take it out in trade. 

John cleaned himself up and was surprised when there was a knock at his door a moment later. He ducked under his covers, “Yeah?”

Barsad walked in and John felt his cheeks flush even more. “Did you think that I would not notice your presence, little one?”

He blinked, opening his mouth to protest but he couldn’t speak. John shrugged, “Guess the sex wasn’t that good if you noticed me.”

Barsad smirked, leaning against the doorframe. “You should know your surrounding at all times and be aware of all that may happen. Has your teaching taught you nothing?” 

“That’s not the same,” John protested, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Barsad simply raised a brow and John groaned in defeat. “But that’s not the question you wish to ask.”

John shrugged again, silence wrapping around him as Barsad waited for his response. John licked his lips, “Do you love him?” 

“Love is not needed for sexual release,” he replied as he took a step forward. “But that is not what you wish to know either, is it?”

“If you didn’t love him, why him? Why another man?” He began, rambling as his thoughts rushed forward. “Father spoke to me about sex, but he never once said that two men could be together like that...” 

“Like what?”

“Barsad,” he gasped, not able to put into words all the emotions stirring in his body. “Do you like woman too?”

“Yes,” Barsad smiled, “I have been known to desire both. But our work is hard and the luxury of the flesh isn’t always an option.”

“Oh,” John nodded, worrying his lip as he considered his words.

Barsad sat down beside him and John tensed slightly, his heart skipping a beat at his proximity. “And what do you desire, little one?”

“You,” he confessed, his cheeks flushing at the admission. He glanced away unable to watch Barsad’s reaction. His heart ached at the possibility that Barsad would shun him. 

John felt a light touch on his chin and he looked up as Barsad tilted his head up to look at him. “Your desires may be true, but you are young.”

John frowned, jerking away from his touch. “I’m not a baby anymore.”

“I’m not denying that, little one.” He smiled and leaned in and kissed him softly. 

John inhaled sharply, his eyes widening at the light kiss. His heart raced and he tugged at Barsad’s shirt, “Please,” he began as John kissed him desperately, not really sure what he was doing but it felt good. 

Barsad chuckled as he pulled away, “No, little one.” He pressed his fingers against his lips and John couldn’t help but pout. “A lot of spirit, but no technique.”

John flushed with embarrassment, “Teach me?”

“Yes,” he smiled, pressing his lips against his in a chaste kiss. John shuddered, parting his lips in invitation and Barsad ran his tongue against his lower lip as he slipped in his tongue and deepened the kiss. John grabbed at his arms as he tried to press in closer to him, mimicking everything Barsad was teaching him. 

Barsad pulled back and John whimpered at the loss. “No.”

“It is late and your father will be expecting you in the morning.” He explained and John frowned. “There is no need to rush,” John wanted to protest, but Barsad placed a finger to his lip. “I will return tomorrow night and we’ll continue.”

“Promise?” 

“I promise, little one.” He smiled as he pressed a light kiss to his lips before he pulled further away. “Goodnight.”

John’s elation at the change of events outweighed the disappointment of not continuing tonight. “Goodnight.” He watched as Barsad left and then touched his lips as he recalled every kiss. He grinned as he curled up, knowing tomorrow would bring him even closer to Barsad... and for the first time in many years he drifted off into a deep, restful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by Ischa, chapter updated 6/17/13


	11. Chapter 11

“Not so little anymore,” John chuckled into Barsad’s side as he curled into him, soaking in as much of his warmth as he could to last the night. He knew that Barsad would leave his bed soon, it was their routine. Barsad would come to him at night and leave before the light of morning as he had done every night for the last few weeks. 

Barsad dragged his fingers through John’s hair, “You’re still my little one.” 

John grinned at him, kissing his shoulder as he trailed his fingers over Barsad’s smooth skin. He wanted to learn more from his teacher, but Barsad seemed reluctant to take it further than some frontage and an occasional blow job. John wondered if he was still fucking the bastard from the first night. 

“You seem troubled,” he remarked and John tensed, hating how Barsad seemed to know what he was thinking. 

John shrugged, trying to play it off. “It’s nothing.”

“Lying doesn’t become you, little one.” 

He huffed, pulling away slightly. “Are you still seeing him?”

Barsad raised a brow, “Does that make you jealous?”

John inhaled sharply as his emotions washed over him at the simple question and his eyes widened when he realized he wasn’t. “No,” he was confused, not understanding why he wouldn’t be. 

“And that is why,” he threaded his fingers with John’s. “You’re young, John. You want to learn and explore this world… but you’re not ready for us to take that next step.” He pressed his hand to John’s chest, covering his heart. “When you fall in love, you’ll know here.”

John’s heart ached and he knew that Barsad was right. “But I love you.”

“Yes, little one, as I love you… but you’re not in love with me.” He pulled him close, kissing him. “I wanted you to be safe and explore your sexuality with me…you’ll always be in my heart as I'm in yours.” 

John closed his eyes at the kiss and wrapped his arms around him. “You’re too good to me...” he whispered and suddenly he understood. Anyone else would have used him and spit him out as he lost his body and soul to a virtual stranger. Barsad was a caring teacher and gave him what he needed. “I feel so stupid.”

Barsad chuckled. “Never. Naïve perhaps, young.” 

John smacked his arm and then kissed him. “Does this mean you won’t teach me anymore?”

“Are you already bored with me?”

“Never,” John grinned, nipping at his lower lip and kissing him once more. “Practice makes perfect, right?”

“Indeed.” 

~

John was pissed that his father had requested his presence, taking him away from his training session with Barsad. “Yes, father?” He began, freezing as he realized that his father was not alone. He looked over the man that stood beside his father… there was something familiar about him and there was something in his eyes that called to him. He also appeared exhausted as if he had been through the first stages of his training. John has seen it before, but this man seemed stronger than the rest.

“John, I’d like you to meet our new student.” His father announced, but John had already gathered that much. This was the man that took his father away for months at a time…he couldn’t help but wonder what made him so special.

“It’s nice to meet you,” John crossed over to him, offering his hand. “John Ducard.”

“Bruce,” he replied, clasping John's hand in his and John felt a spark ignite deep within him and curled in his gut. He schooled his emotions as the heat of the sensation washed over him. “Wayne.”

John blinked, squeezing his hand as the name stirred something in his mind. “Bruce Wayne,” he repeated, trying to figure out why it sounded so familiar to him... he knew that name. Could this be the orphaned billionaire that he knew from his hometown? “You wouldn’t happen to be from Gotham?” He asked suddenly as the name clicked in his head and he had to know if he was right. 

Bruce looked surprised for a moment before he schooled his features, pulling his hand away. “John,” his father interrupted before Bruce could answer, placing his hand on John’s shoulder as if to rein John in. “I’d like you to show Bruce around. He will be staying in the room across from yours.”

John’s interest in the man faded as his father’s instructions sunk in. He pursed his lips, glaring at him. “Why that room?” He questioned, needing to know why he was giving Bruce his sister’s old room. 

“I want him to be close to you,” he stated. “It’s for the best.” 

“I don’t need anything special,” Bruce cut in and John gave him a grateful smile. 

“It’s not debatable, John.” His father added as he turned away from them and John wanted nothing more than to strike back. 

“John.” 

He closed his eyes as he heard Bruce say his name and he took a deep breath. Bruce’s hand squeezed his shoulder and John calmed even more. “Thanks for the attempt,” John offered as he tried to let the anger fade further and buried as best he could. 

“There seems to be more to the story,” he mused, but he didn’t ask and John was even more grateful for that. 

“Follow me,” John led the way showing Bruce the monastery and the expansive grounds, before ending up at Talia’s old room. He found himself enjoying Bruce’s presence and once more he felt a connection to him. 

“Yes,” Bruce stated as they entered the room and John looked at him in confusion. “I am from Gotham.” 

John’s eyes widened, his heart skipping a beat. “Me too.” 

Bruce raised a brow, “I don’t understand, I thought you were Henri’s son.” 

“He’s not my biological father.” He began as he sat down on the bed, his heart aching as he recalled the events he hadn’t thought about in years. “I lost my parents too.”

Bruce nodded and John could tell that he wanted to ask more, but he knew what it felt like and he respected his privacy. Bruce sat down beside him, not offering anything in the form of words, and John was grateful for the welcoming silence. His solid presence was enough. 

“I’m sorry about my words earlier...this was my sister’s room.” He explained as he glanced at Bruce. “It’s a long story, but you can see why I was hesitant at first.”

“And now?”

“I kinda like the idea that you’ll be close by,” John smiled and he found himself leaning into him, breathing out a sigh when their shoulders touched and Bruce didn’t pull away.

Bruce nodded and returned the smile. “I like that too,” he paused and John knew he wanted to add something else but he held it back. 

John forced himself to move away, “Goodnight, Bruce. If you need anything, please let me know.”

“I will. Goodnight, John.”

John smiled and quickly crossed to his bedroom before he made a fool of himself. He’d never felt anything like this before...was this what Barsad had been talking about? 

He ran his fingers through his hair and stripped down, slipping into bed. He closed his eyes, touching himself as he thought about the man across the hall. John let out a moan as he felt the bed shift and he turned into the familiar heat and kissed Barsad with a new intensity that surprised himself. 

Barsad pulled back as they caught their breath and John tugged at his clothes. “Eager, little one?” He teased lightly and John groaned. 

“Please,” he rubbed his erection against him and whined when Barsad stilled him. “Barsad.” He pleaded as Barsad studied him and John knew he wondered what had changed, but he also knew that Barsad wouldn’t deny him either. 

Barsad kissed him, giving in as he wrapped his hands around their erections and started to jerk them off. John’s fingers dug into his arms as he arched against him, kissing him as he imagined another. It wasn’t long before John was crying out another man's name when his orgasm washed over him. John collapsed against Barsad sweaty and content. 

“Who is Bruce, little one?” 

John tensed, his cheeks flushing as he glanced towards Talia’s old room… Bruce’s room now. “Huh?”

He snorted, leaning in and nipping at his ear. “Does he get you all hot and bothered, did you imagine his hands on you.”

He moaned, his body responding to his words and his hips thrust up against him. “Yes…” John whimpered, feeling guilty for using him in Bruce’s place. “Are you mad at me?”

Barsad smiled, “No, little one.” He kissed him, holding him close. “It would seem like you have your first real crush.”

John’s cheeks flushed once more. “Yeah,” he curled around him, resting his head on Barsad’s chest. “What do I do?”

“You get to know him,” he began. “And if it’s true, your feelings will grow.”

John knew that his feelings were true and he hoped that the connection he felt was returned, but he would only see in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by Ischa, chapter updated 6/17/13


	12. Chapter 12

As the weeks progressed, John tried to spend as much time with Bruce as he could that didn’t interfere with their training. And today, he finished a little earlier for the night and he went down to the open arena to watch Bruce train with Ra’s. 

“You like him.”

John startled at the voice and immediately schooled his features to be noncommittal. The last thing he needed was his father knowing that he was crushing on the new student. “Many of the students seem to take a liking to him. He is strong and learning our ways quickly.”

His father raised a brow and turned his gaze to Bruce. “I’ll arrange for you to train with him, it’s time you sparred with another and pushed yourself harder. It’ll be good for you to train someone else.”

John’s eye’s widened, unable to mask his surprise. His heart skipped a beat at the chance to spar with Bruce and be intimately closer to him. This was what he had been waiting for... he frowned, his thoughts turning to his current partner and teacher. “What of Barsad?”

“It’s time to move on from him,” his father stated briskly. “Bruce is a more suitable match for you.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” John questioned, not liking his father’s tone of voice... as if he was disgusted with Barsad. 

“He means to take you away with him,” he replied and John stiffened slightly, wondering how he knew their future plans. “He has taught you well, but to further your studies you need to move on. You should start distancing yourself from him. You are not to associate with him anymore.”

“What?” John gasped, looking at his father in horror. “No, he’s my friend and mentor. I will not distance myself from him.”

His father raised his brow and snorted. “If you don’t wish for him to be excommunicated as well, you will stop sharing your bed with him.” He stated and John inhaled sharply, glaring at him. “You will do as I say or there will be dire consequences.”

John wanted to fight him, but he knew that there was no way he’d risk losing Barsad. “We’ll see.” He turned, disappearing into the shadows and racing to Barsad’s room. He barged in, flinging his arms around Barsad and holding him close. 

“What is it, little one?” He questioned, his voice full of alarm as he ran his hands down John’s arms. 

He buried his face into his chest, drawing in quick breaths as he tried to calm himself. “I can’t do it,” John managed as he felt the heat of tears threatening him and he closed his eyes. 

Barsad wrapped his arms around him and waited, “John?”

“Father has threatened to excommunicate you if we continue to see each other.” He whispered, pushing back to look into his eyes. “He knows of our plans, he doesn’t want me to associate with you anymore.” 

“We’ll still have our training sessions,” he offered in consolation, hoping that would ease John’s mind, but it only made him feel worse. 

“No, I am to train with Bruce.” John sighed, rubbing his face as he pulled away. 

“That’s what you wanted, little one, I have seen how you’ve looked at him.” Barsad pointed out and John groaned in response. 

“But not like this,” John snapped. “I wanted to spar with him and have a chance to get closer to him.” John sighed, rubbing his brow. “Father’s forcing my hand like he did with Talia... how did he even know?” He asked, not really expecting an answer... he was a ninja after all, they have their sneaky ways. 

“He is Ra’s al Ghul.”

John snorted, shaking his head. “You mean he’s his right hand man...” he began, his voice trailing off as he saw the look in Barsad’s eyes. “No!”

“Yes, little one.” Barsad added and John’s heart squeezed tight.

“No, no... it can’t be.” He pushed at Barsad, his heart racing at the thought that everyone had lied to him. “Why didn’t you tell me before? Why didn’t Talia?” He felt like his whole world was crumbling down around him. “Why?” He asked desperately, trying to understand why he was kept in the dark about his own father.

“He’s always referred to as Henri Ducard to his new students, it’s a test and once you kill in the name of the League he tells you his true identity.”

“But, I’m his fucking son! I should have been told before I completed the last ritual...” he blinked, his thoughts immediately turning to his adoption papers and he vividly recalled how it said his adoptive father was... Henri Ducard. “It’s not real, none of this.”

“John,” Barsad began, reaching out to comfort him and John slapped his hands away. 

“You should have told me,” he stated icily. “We’ve shared the same fucking bed for almost a year now... how can I ever trust you again?” He turned, not listening to Barsad’s response. He needed time alone, he needed to think about where he belonged. 

He wandered aimlessly lost in his own thoughts. He didn’t know what to do... he felt betrayed and alone. Part of him wanted to go to his father and demand the truth, but deep down he knew he could never do that and lose everything. 

John headed back to his room when he heard a muffled cry coming from Bruce’s room. “Wayne?” He called out, pushing the door open to see him tossing and turning in bed. “Bruce,” He stated as he rushed to the bed, there was a light sheen of sweat on his brow and John practically climbed onto his bed as he shook him, trying to wake him up from his nightmare. 

Bruce shuddered, eye’s going wide as he gripped onto John. He focused on him and tried to calm his breathing. “John...” 

John sucked in a quick breath at the way he said his name and he closed his eyes briefly. “It’s okay,” he reassured him as he sat down beside him, running his fingers down his arm. “The aftereffects of the blue poppy linger for weeks until your body becomes accustom to it.” 

He nodded, “I didn’t mean to take you from your bed.”

“It was nothing,” he shrugged. “I couldn’t sleep,”

Bruce brought his hand up to John’s face, ghosting his fingers over his jaw. “You’ve been crying.”

John bit his lip and looked down, all the emotions he’s been trying to push back surfacing once more. “Not exactly.”

“You won’t let yourself cry,” he stated as he continued to study him. 

He blinked back the tears that threatened to fall once more and he shook his head. “It’s been a bad night.” 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Bruce asked him and John was about to refuse when he cupped his face and the heat of his hand burned through him, igniting him and warming his body and soul. 

“My teacher, my partner... he lied to me.” He began, leaning into his touch. “They all lied to me.”

“Aren’t you being a little overdramatic?” He questioned softly and John pulled away. “Not everything is so black and white.”

“Then you’re in the wrong league, Wayne.” John grumbled. “There is a right and a wrong, vengeance is what we thrive on.” 

“And this lie was wrong?” Bruce countered.

John huffed, not wanting to talk about this anymore. He glanced over Bruce and he straddled him, pressing his hands against Bruce’s chest. “Is this wrong?”

Bruce’s hands grabbed onto John’s hips and he sucked in a quick breath. John felt Bruce’s body responding to the intimacy of his touch and John rocked his hips against his. “You’re with another.”

John leaned in, his lips ghosting over Bruce’s. “I’m with you now,” he breathed against his lips, slipping his tongue out and licking Bruce’s lower lip. 

“How old are you?” He questioned as his fingers dug into John’s flesh, his hips arching up on their own accord. Bruce was trying to stop himself from taking what was freely offered over some moral code.

“Does it matter? In this part of the world no one gives a fuck how old you are.” He smirked against his lips. “Your body doesn’t seem to care.”

“John...”

John kissed him, hard and demanding, leaving nothing to question as he dragged his fingers through Bruce’s hair. “My body is lethal, I can kill you.”

“But you won’t,” Bruce growled as he flipped them over and draped his body over John’s. “I’ve seen you watch me, your eyes following my every move.” He forced John’s hands over his head, pinning them down. “Have you thought of me like this?”

“Yes,” he shuddered, arching up against him. “Please...”

Bruce kissed him and then pulled away, “Not tonight.”

John groaned, staring up at him with disbelief, missing the heat of his body pressed against his. “What?”

“Not tonight,” he stated with such finality that shattered John to his core. “You’re working out your anger and frustrations, and my nightmare is still too fresh in my mind. I don’t want our first time to be jaded.”

John growled, pushing at him. “That’s when the sex is the best,” he argued, shifting his anger to him. “Fuck you.” He scrambled off the bed and didn’t look back. 

John stood before his door, but he didn’t want to go in. He suddenly felt so alone and he wiped angrily at his tears. John tensed as he felt the air shift behind him by Bruce’s presence. “I didn’t tell you to leave.” 

John closed his eyes and leaned back into him as he let out a sob and he was grateful for the strong arms that wrapped around him, pulling him to safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by Ischa, chapter updated 6/17/13


	13. Chapter 13

Bruce woke up slowly, feeling oddly content and fully rested. He shifted slightly, enjoying the pleasant weight of another body move with him. He’s never allowed himself the luxury of spending the night with someone... it brought too many complications. This was a first for many things. 

He ran his fingers through John’s hair, he looked so much younger as he slept and he wondered if he went too far...he couldn’t deny that he had a connection with him, he felt it the first day they met and it had grown since. 

A shadow passed by the door and he stiffened, pulling him from his thoughts. He untangled himself from John and stepped out into the hallway to be greeted by Henri. He schooled his features and gave him a quick nod, “Morning.”

“I see that you have slept well.” There was a knowing smirk on his lips and Bruce crossed his arms, feeling defensive. “You shall be training with John today.”

Bruce raised a brow, “Very well, but I don’t see how that will help me. He can’t match me physically.”

“You still have much to learn,” Henri smirked, turning away and leaving him to his thoughts once more.

Bruce watched him leave for a moment and then turned back into his room to see John glaring at him. “John.”

“Don’t, ‘John’, me,” he hissed as he slid off the bed. “I may be smaller than you, but I can kick your ass.” 

“Really?” Bruce snorted, amusement curling up his lip. “I’m older, stronger, and-”

“Full of yourself,” John added. “You’re going down pretty boy.” He growled, pushing past him and crossing to his room. “You have an hour to prepare.” 

Bruce nodded, returning back to his room to prepare as he’d be instructed. It was a challenge he wouldn’t step down from, they both needed this… 

Bruce entered the arena, his eyes focusing on John dressed in the typical black garb the students were known to wear, the shinobi shōzoku as he had learned it was called. He was dressed in the same fare and he approached ready for anything. 

John’s first strike took his breath away, he was lethal and quicker than Bruce thought possible. He countered, trying to match him but failed. John was relentless and Bruce realized he still had much to learn. Cheering distracted him and he glanced over to see that a crowd had formed, John’s father and his mentor standing front and center.

“Do you hear them?” John breathed into his ear as he captured him in a chokehold and held him close to his chest as Bruce grabbed desperately onto his arm. “They do not underestimate me as you do.”

Bruce grunted unable to respond, he managed to flip him off but John had predicted the movement and already had him on the ground. The heat of John’s body was intoxicating and Bruce tried to force the sudden urge to kiss him away… His body responded to John's closeness, the adrenaline of their fight fueling his desires even further. 

John’s face hovered close to his, his lips ghosting over Bruce’s before he jerked back. “Do you concede?” 

He nodded, “Yes.” 

John pulled his mask off, his smirk fading as he noticed his father approaching them. “Father.”

“John, Wayne.” He smiled, placing his hand on John’s shoulder. “If you would excuse us, I must speak to my son alone.” 

Bruce nodded, not moving off the ground from where John had left him. He gradually pulled himself up after he had willed his erection away. His muscles protested against the jarring movement and he rubbed at his shoulder. 

Ra’s al Ghul approached him, “Never underestimate your opponent.”

He nodded, “I shall not forget this lesson.”

“Your muscles are tense. You should seek out the healing steam to renew your body.” He suggested, already turning away from him. 

Bruce’s eyes widened, rubbing his arm, “I think I will.” He turned down the hall and sought out the steam room as suggested. He stripped down, wrapping a towel around his waist as he entered the welcoming steam. 

The room was empty and he was thankful for a little reprieve. Bruce leaned his head back against the tiled wall, the steam heat helping to ease the strains in his muscles. He had underestimated John’s ability… and he would never do so again. He couldn’t help but smile as John proved his worth, but deep down he knew that it wasn’t all for Bruce but for his father that watched on during the exchange. 

“If you hurt him, I shall kill you.” 

Bruce inhaled sharply, his eyes shooting open as he looked over the man that suddenly appeared before him. He didn’t hear his approach and he tried to put a name to the face, recognizing him as John’s partner. “As you can see, he hurt me.”

He chuckled, crossing his arms across his chest. “We’ve never been properly introduced, Mister Wayne.”

“You’re John’s teacher, friend… lover.” Bruce offered. “That’s all I need to know.” 

“Barsad is simpler,” he smiled as he sat down beside him. “But the threat still stands.”

“Threat acknowledged,” he nodded, closing his eyes once more as he breathed in the cleansing steam. A moment passed in reflection and Bruce looked to him. “Seems like an odd threat since you are the one that hurt him the other day.”

Barsad glanced away, “The sting of my words shall fade. He had the right to know, I do not want the fate his father has planned for him… or his sister’s.”

Bruce frowned, “I don’t understand.”

“I care deeply for John, but we were never meant to be lovers in the sense you claim. This is the life that found him, but not what was meant for him. He’s strived so hard to be the heir his father wants and he’s bound to his sister by the love they share. They both needed someone at the time… and John needed the family as you well know.” 

Bruce’s heart squeezed tightly at the last comment and nodded, he understood all too well. “What do you want for John?”

“For him to leave here and chose the life he truly wants,” Barsad continued. “He has not completed his training… I fear once he does, he’ll never be the same.”

“What does that entail?” Bruce questioned, confused. 

“Soon you will be asked to take a life, to prove your worth and dedication to the League. It’s the final test.”

Bruce tensed, not realizing that this would be the final test. “I see.” He glanced down at his hands, not sure that he could take a life as simply as that. 

“You are like John, this life feeds your anger and sense of vengeance, but it’s not you. Your moral code is stronger.” Barsad added, “You’re a quick learner and you have a thirst for this knowledge. I see it as does John’s father does... he hopes that if you complete your training, John will stay to be with you and follow your lead.”

“What do you expect me to do?” He asked, his mind spinning with this new knowledge, making him rethink why he was here. 

“Take him home to Gotham, give him the life he needs,” he whispered. “Give him the choice he’s never had.”

“I can’t steal him away from his family.” Bruce argued, “He’d never forgive me.”

“Ask him.”

Bruce stared at him, not sure what to think. “How can you know all this?”

“Most don’t think much of me, they see me as a pawn in a game that I can never win… I watch and I learn. John’s loyalty is strong and his father and sister fight for that control.”

“I see,” he mused, rubbing his neck. “You’re willing to lose him in order for him to be happy, why?”

“He loves you. You can give him the fresh start he needs.”

“The fresh start you wished you had?” Bruce questioned, studying him. 

“Yes.” 

Bruce nodded, wanting to ask more but felt it out of place. “If I take John away, they will come for him… John will never be free to do as you wish.” 

“I shall help you,” Barsad vowed, he paused. “There is another plan in the works, one to destroy the current League and for another to take the lead.”

Bruce took a deep breath, “I will think on it,” he offered. “And I will speak to John.”

“It’s a start,” Barsad nodded. “But we must move fast, your last test is set for the end of the week.” 

Bruce pressed his lips together, “It’s too soon.” 

“Ra’s al Ghul wants it done, to spur John’s hand as well. It has already been set, there is nothing we can do to change that.”

“Does John know?” He questioned and Barsad shook his head. “Is that why his father wished to speak to him alone?”

“I would assume so,” he agreed. “To help prepare you for the final task, he is to be your teacher.”

Bruce nodded, standing up. “Then there’s no time to waste. Thank you, Barsad for your council.” He paused, looking him over. “You should come with us, you deserve a second chance.” 

Barsad gave him a small sad smile. “It’s not my time. My loyalties are with the new League.” 

“I understand,” he paused, glancing at him before he left the steam room. “Thank you.” 

Bruce returned to his room, changing into his night clothes. His mind raced and he tried to formulate a plan of action… would it be possible for him to just leave? He had thought the league was what he needed, but now he wasn’t so sure.

“Wayne?” 

Bruce turned to John and he offered him a smile. “John.” He gave him a half smile, hovering at the door as if he was unsure about entering his room. “Come here.”

John crossed over to him and Bruce pulled him into his arms. This still felt so foreign to Bruce, being so tactile with another… the only other person he was so intimate with was Rachel and even then they were never this close. Sure he had sex when he had the urge, but there was no comfort offered with his sexual partners, not like what he was sharing with John now. 

“I couldn’t do it,” John whispered a moment later, tucking his head against his chest. “I wanted to confront him on his lies, but I couldn’t it… it would make it too real.” 

Bruce brushed his lips against the top of his head, not knowing what to say. “Let’s go to bed,” he offered more as a distraction than anything else. 

John sighed with relief, the rest of the tension in his frame melting away. “Yeah,” he pulled away and began to untie his outfit. “I did get you good, didn’t I?” He smiled as he stripped off his top and tossed it to the side. 

He chuckled, “You did kick my ass.” 

“I sure did,” he smirked as he pulled Bruce closer, kissing him. “I’ve never been so turned on in my life, having you spread out underneath me... your erection pressing against mine.”

Bruce groaned, skimming his hand over John’s well defined muscles. His body was sleek and firm, coiled and ready to strike. “I underestimated you.”

“For the last time, I’m sure.” 

“Yes,” he agreed, kissing him and pushing John against the bed. Bruce’s resolve to go slowly faded as John pressed into him and returned the hungry kisses. He moaned against his lips and he couldn’t deny what they felt anymore. 

John submitted to him, giving Bruce all the control… it was a heady sense of power and desire, especially after he knew that John could take him in a spar. He also knew they wouldn’t last long as they moved together frantically, fingers seeking and touching every inch of skin. 

There was nothing romantic or caring, just pure need and desire that brought them closer. Bruce thrust into John’s tight heat and almost came undone. He moaned, moving slowly as John adjusted to his length. 

John cried out his name and clung to him as he came, his orgasm washing over him and spurring his own. Bruce growled, thrusting in a few more times until he was completely spent and collapsed against him. They kissed lazily as the gasped for air, their breath mingling as they came down from their high. 

Bruce pulled out, shifting beside him as John curled against him. Bruce couldn’t help but think how beautiful John was, sated and skin glowing from their sex. He ran his fingers through John's hair, his thoughts returning to the conversation he had earlier with Barsad. “John?”

“Hmm?” John looked up at him, pressing another kiss to his chest. 

“When you were younger, what did you dream of doing when you grew up?” He asked and John raised a brow, seemingly amused with the question. “Humor me.”

“You’ll think it’s stupid,” he remarked a moment later. “Most want to become something impressive like a doctor, a lawyer, or an astronaut.”

“Those are all good professions, but what did you want to do?” 

“I wanted to be a police officer,” he confessed, his cheeks flushing. “But that was before I came here and then I wanted to be ninja like my adoptive father.” He frowned, glancing away from him.

“And now?” He questioned, running his fingers through his hair. 

“I was so sure, but after the last few days, I don’t know anymore.” John shrugged, shaking his head. “Guess I’m just nervous about the last test.”

Bruce’s eyes widened, recalling Barsad’s remarks about the possible outcome, “The last test?” 

“My father says I’m ready, he was going to wait until my eighteenth birthday, but he said after today’s display that I’m ready to fully commit to the League.”

Bruce nodded, his heart squeezing tight. “That’s quite the accomplishment, your father must be proud of you.” 

John shrugged his shoulder, his eyes going distant. “I’m not sure my mother would be as proud of my accomplishment… this isn’t the life she had envisioned for me.”

“As long as you’re happy, I’m sure she would be proud of you.” He stressed, but he could see the doubt in John’s eyes… and the unstated question. Would she still be proud of me after I take another man’s life? Bruce kissed him, trying to ease his mind. “Sleep.”

He nodded, curling more into him as he wrapped his arms around him. “Night.”

“Goodnight, John.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by Ischa, chapter updated 6/17/13


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, it's just been one of those weeks. Enjoy!

John shifted, his eyes widening slightly as he felt a stretch and burn as he moved…a little reminder of how Bruce claimed him the night before. He shuddered at the thought, it was almost invigorating and he felt so alive. He smirked as he dragged his nails over Bruce’s hip, kissing his chest. “Morning.”

Bruce arched up into his touch, still mostly asleep. “Hmmm.” 

John wanted to linger in bed, kissing and touching him… to really explore his lover’s body, but they had much to do. “Bruce,” he smiled as he attempted to wake him.

“John,” he remarked as his eyes fluttered open and pierced him with a gaze that took his breath away. John felt himself drowning in the depths of his emotions before Bruce blinked and pushed them away from his sight. 

“Why do you hide from me?” He questioned, gazing into his eyes as he brushed his fingers down the side of Bruce’s face. “It’s like a mask.”

Bruce glanced away and John frowned. “It’s a coping mechanism, it does not concern you.”

John nodded, wanting to speak more on this, but he knew that Bruce wasn’t ready to open up to him about that. He pulled back, sitting up in bed. “Come, we must attend to breakfast, father is expecting us.”

“Very well,” he sat up and tugged John closer, kissing him almost reverently and John melted into his arms as he deepened the kiss. “Morning,” Bruce breathed against his lips and John’s heart skipped a beat. 

“Maybe we can skip breakfast,” he mused and Bruce chuckled, kissing him once more before he pulled away. 

“I believe we have a training session.” 

John smirked, following him out of bed. “You just want me to kick your ass again.”

“I’m a quick learner.” He leaned into him, his breath warming his ear. “And I happen to be very intimate with every inch of your body.”

“You think because I let you fuck me, I’ll go easy on you?” John snorted, shaking his head. “You’re going down pretty boy.” 

Bruce smirked, “Counting on it.” 

John was even more turned on by the taunting and he couldn’t wait for their training session to start. He dressed quickly and they made their way down to the dining hall. He paused as he saw Barsad and he felt a tug of guilt for his actions and words the other night. Barsad was a true friend. 

John wished they had skipped breakfast after all. The conversation with his father was stalled and awkward. Bruce took the lead, guiding their topics and kept it minimal. John was even more grateful for Barsad’s guidance, he would have never seen through the falseness of his father’s words. 

He squeezed Bruce’s fingers under the table, excusing himself after their meal to seek out his friend. At this time, he knew that Barsad would be in the gardens preparing for the day. He smiled when he saw him and quickly approached him, “Barsad?”

He turned to him, a smile playing at his lips as if he was expecting him. “You look good, little one.” John ducked his head, his heart skipping a beat at the term of endearment. 

“I’m sorry-” he began and Barsad raised his hand, cutting him off. 

“Do not be sorry, it was a reaction I expected.” He stepped closer, cupping his face and kissing his brow. “Your happiness is all I want.”

John smiled, wrapping his arms around him and pressing a kiss to his lips. “I’ve never felt like this before…is this what love feels like?”

“It may very well be, little one. I see the way you look at each other.” Barsad mused as he pulled back. “Your heart will let you know.”

John nodded, “I know my father would prefer that I never see you again, but I do not want that. You’re my closest friend.” 

“I’m not going anywhere, little one.” He assured him, squeezing his arms. “But I’m sure that you have other company to attend to at the moment.” 

John chuckled, feeling his cheeks flush. “Yeah, I have a training session with Bruce.”

Barsad nodded his head toward the entrance of the garden path and John turned to see Bruce, “Mister Wayne,” he smiled. 

“Please, call me Bruce.” He insisted, winking at John. “We’re practically family.” 

John grinned, loving the idea. “Yeah.” 

“Indeed,” Barsad agreed as he glanced between them and smiled. “I hear that you have a training session, I’m sure it shall be entertaining.”

“I underestimated John in our match last time, but I think I’ve found his weak spots.” Bruce teased, touching the small of John’s back. 

“Oh, I don’t think so.” John laughed as he leaned back into his touch. “I went easy on you.”

Barsad turned to Bruce, “He favors his right when-”

John smacked Barsad’s arm. “Traitor!”

They laughed in response and John soaked up this moment, his past meeting his future… it was just perfect. This was his home, Bruce and Barsad. His heart squeezed tight as he realized that the only person missing was Talia. His sister. 

John suddenly reached out and grabbed Bruce’s hand, needing the support and guidance from his new love. Would he be able to stay here with the League, with Bruce? And deny himself the future that Talia had wished for him?

“What is it little one?” Barsad asked and John realized that he wasn’t paying attention to them. 

He shook his head, “Nothing, just thinking of all the moves I’ve yet to try.” He teased, squeezing Bruce’s hand. “Are you ready to meet the ground face first?” 

Bruce snorted, “In your dreams, Johnny boy.”

John’s eyes widened slightly at the nickname, but he found that he liked it. “You’re so going down, pretty boy.” 

“Promises, promises,” he teased lightly, making John flush. 

“Oh, get a room,” Barsad chuckled, shaking his head. 

John smirked, leaning up and kissing Barsad on the cheek. “Until later.”

Barsad nodded, looking to Bruce and sharing a look that John couldn’t place. “Until later.” 

Bruce squeezed John’s hand. John smiled, glancing down at their linked hands, he had forgotten that they were still holding hands… it was just so natural and comforting to him. Bruce rubbed his thumb over John’s wrist before he pulled his hand away. “Lead the way.”

John nodded, trying to focus his attention on their training session, but all he could think about was Bruce and their night together. They made their way to the arena and found that there was already a crowd forming to watch their spar. 

Bruce stood before him, his gaze was hooded, but there was such a sharpness in his eyes… it was almost predatory. John bit back a moan, his body instantly responding to the intensity. He wasn’t sure he was going to win this match after all. 

John knew Bruce’s body as well, he attacked with the same ferocity as the other day and he was impressed when Bruce was able to block most of the moves. He had learned well. It became a dance, their bodies meeting and responding as they continued to spar. His heart was racing, his breathing hitching ever so slightly… his erection heavy against him. John had never been so turned on in his life. 

And the thought must have betrayed him, because Bruce suddenly had him down on the mat and he growled, pushing his desire away as he flipped him and claimed the victory.

This was heaven and he wished that there was no audience to put claim on the man that had given him so much. He licked his lips, pulling away. 

“Again?” He questioned Bruce as they got back into the first stance.

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by Ischa, chapter updated 6/17/13


	15. Chapter 15

Bruce took down the League with efficient grace that made one think that he was always meant to be one with the League of Shadows. Barsad was in awe of the man who had only spent a few weeks with them… and he understood why his little one would love this man. 

John. 

His heart quickened when he lost sight of him after the first explosion ripped through the building. The building was engulfed in flames and he didn’t have long to find him. Barsad had vowed to Bruce that he would keep him safe and he had failed him, he thought that he would have had more time, but there was no way to prepare for this. Barsad should have known that this was a possibility, but he was so taken with Bruce’s actions that he had paused too long. He backtracked, sighing in relief as he saw John, helping a few of the students to safety… only his little one would think of everyone else, before himself. 

“John,” he called out and John turned to him, anger flashing in his eyes. “We must go.”

“No,” he pushed forward, falling into him as the building shook with ripples from another explosion. 

“We must go, little one.” Barsad urged, grabbing onto his arm. 

“I must find my father,” John grunted, pushing him away as he tried to enter the inner workings of the building.

“He doesn’t deserve your devotion,” he countered, his words stopping John in his tracks and he stared at him. “We must go, Bruce is waiting for us.”

John’s eyes widened. “This was planned?” He questioned, confusion washing over his features. “Why destroy our home?”

“This was never really your home, little one.” Barsad squeezed his shoulder. “It’s time you returned to Gotham.”

“With Bruce,” he added softly, John's eyes misting over with something he’d describe as hope and love. John nodded, as he took his arm. “Okay.”

Barsad pulled him close and guided him toward the nearest exit. There was another explosion that rocked the building and he cried out as it came down around them. He was forced to the ground and he covered his head as more debris fell over him. Barsad hissed as he pushed the debris off of him and attempted to stand up. 

His shoulder ached and there was a shooting pain from his ankle. “John?” He yelled as he tried to make him out in the smoky haze around them. “No!” he inhaled as he saw John’s limp body under a beam. Barsad frantically lifted up the beam and dug him out from under the debris. “John, little one, open your eyes!” 

John didn’t respond and his heart ached as he clutched him to his chest. He held him close as another shockwave rippled through the remains of the building and more debris rained down on them. Finally Barsad stood, carrying him to safety. 

The air was frigid after the heat of the inferno and he dropped to his knees, looking John over for any signs of injury. He hissed when he noticed the blood from a gash on his head and he ran his fingers through his hair. “I’ve failed you, little one.” He pressed a kiss to his brow, holding him close. 

A shadow hovered over them and he looked up to see Bruce, he looked worse for the wear and he dropped to his knees before them. “Is he still alive?” His voice was strained with so many emotions, that even he felt every one as his own.

Barsad nodded, “He still breathes, but he has not opened his eyes… he was helping the others. He wanted to save his father.”

“I saved him,” Bruce reached out to John, carding his fingers through his hair. “I couldn’t let him die… John would have never forgiven me for taking his life.” 

He nodded in understanding, knowing that John’s weakness at times was his heart. “You must leave now, protect him.” 

“With my life,” Bruce assured him as he gathered John into his arms. “Thank you, if you-”

“I know,” Barsad cut in, squeezing Bruce’s shoulder and gazed once more at John’s face. “I’ll deny my part in this, it’s for the best.”

“Understood,” he acknowledged, shifting John’s weight against him as he stood with him and turned to leave. 

Barsad’s chest tightened and he tried to push away the feelings that threatened to undo him. He knew this would be the last time he’d see John. He glanced at the smoking building and slowly made his way to Bane’s compound as originally planned. 

“Barsad,” Bane inhaled as he looked him over. “What has happened?”

“It is done,” he simply stated and Bane closed his eyes briefly, nodding his head. 

He glanced behind him, “Where is John?”

“He’s gone,” he offered the truth and hoped that Bane took it as another. 

“What is going on?” Talia interrupted, “There is black smoke from the East.”

“The League is no more,” Barsad rubbed at his injured shoulder. 

“My father?” She questioned, her voice laced with anger. 

“He’s been hurt, but among the few survivors.” He explained and she nodded her head. She also looked around, expecting to see John as planned. “John’s gone, Talia. I’m sorry.” 

Talia stared at him, blinking back tears. “No, that’s not what we planned… it was too soon.”

“There was a new student that didn’t succumb to the teachings and refused to kill, he started the fire and it went from there.” He explained as he closed his eyes, hoping that they wouldn’t push for more information. The adrenaline from the events faded and he felt the weariness in his body, “I need to see the healer, I risked much coming here.”

Bane nodded, calling forth another to seek out the healer. “Once the healer attends to you, we have much to speak on.” 

Barsad agreed, but said nothing when Talia broke her composure and sobbed for the loss of her brother. Bane wrapped his arms around her, trying to console her. Barsad’s heart ached at the visible pain he had caused, but he held to the one thought that his little one was finally free. And that made it all worth it. 

~

Bruce remained at the bedside, it had been over a week and John still hadn’t woken up from his comatose state. The doctors’ prognosis wasn’t any better. And he only had himself to blame… it was his escape, the fire and destruction had doomed John to this bed. He managed to save his life with Barsad’s help, but it wasn’t much of a life if he never woke up. At least they were safe in Gotham, away from the other’s influence. 

“Mister Wayne,” the nurse began and he turned to her, acknowledging her presence. “I’m afraid visiting hours are over.”

Bruce nodded, knowing that she had already let him stay longer than policy dictated. He stood, squeezing John’s hand and froze when John squeezed his hand back. “John?” He began as the heart monitor started beeping faster and Bruce glanced to the nurse, “Did you see that?”

She looked perplexed, grabbing the stethoscope around her neck and listening to his chest. “His heart rate is racing.” Bruce watched as she placed her hand against his brow. “I don’t sense a fever, something has influenced his heart rate.”

John suddenly cried out, flailing against the bed as he attempted to sit up. “No!” He growled as he ripped out the IV in his arm and kicked the nurse away using one of the classic moves. 

“John,” Bruce yelled and John stilled, his gaze turning to him. He sucked in a quick breath as John stared blankly at him, with no recognition in his eyes.

“Who are you?” John’s simple question was like a knife through his heart and he didn’t know what to say.

“A friend,” he stated briskly, his heart squeezing tight as John continued to stare at him. 

“And?” He urged, gesturing to his bed. “Why am I here?”

“You were hurt,” Bruce offered and John rubbed at his head, his face drawing up in horror as he realized what he had done and raced to help the nurse. 

“I’m so sorry, I don’t know what came over me.” He paused, faltering on his feet and sitting back down. 

“I’ll be fine, but you need to rest.” She replied, grabbing a bandage to stop the bleeding from where his IV was. “You’ve been in a coma for almost a week.”

He blinked, looking back over at Bruce. “How? What happened?”

“There was an explosion and you were knocked out.” Bruce explained, his voice void of all emotions as he tried to push his feelings away.

“Oh,” he sat there with confusion. “At the orphanage?”

Bruce eye’s widened in shock, not expecting that question out of everything. “What do you remember?”

John shrugged, “Not much, did I take a karate class at one point?” 

“Something like that,” he stated, not sure what to tell him… “You should rest, I’ll be back tomorrow.”

He nodded, settling back into bed as the nurse fussed over him. “Oh, hey… what’s your name?”

“Bruce Wayne.”

There was a slight recognition in his eyes at the name, but John had known who he was before too. “Nice to meet you…again.” 

“Yes, goodnight, John.”

“Night, Wayne.” 

Bruce fled from the room, walking briskly to his car and when he was there he slammed his hand against the frame. This wasn’t expected, he hoped the memory loss was only temporary…he didn’t know what he’d do if John couldn’t remember him and what they shared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by Ischa, chapter updated 6/29/13.


	16. Chapter 16

John stared blankly at the doctor, not willing to believe him. “I don’t remember,” he hissed in annoyance, fed up with all the damn questions. 

“What’s your name?”

“Robin John Blake, but I prefer to be called John.” He stated briskly. “But you’ve already asked me that.”

“Your birthday?” 

John paused, unable to remember the exact date. “I don’t know, it’s soon.” He rubbed at his brow, clenching his jaw as he tried in vain to remember. He should know this. 

“How old are you?”

“Ten,” he stated without hesitation but then he shook his head as he glanced down… he was much older than that. His heart skipped a beat and he took a wild guess. “Sixteen?”

“He’ll be sixteen at the end of the month,” a voice interrupted and John looked to the man from the other day. Bruce Wayne, his friend.

“Wayne,” John smiled, happy to see him again… there was something about his presence that calmed him. “Are we done here?” He questioned, glancing at the doctor. “Not sure how many more questions I can take.”

“What is his prognosis?” Bruce asked the doctor, crossing over to his bedside. He clenched his hands as if he was trying to stop himself from something and John suddenly ached for him to touch him. 

“He seems to have a form of retrograde amnesia, due to the post-traumatic sense of his origin.” The doctor began, glancing over his notes. “He has the ability to recall everything before the loss of his father, but after those events his mind is hazy.”

“I’m right here, ya know.” John groaned as they seemed to talk about him like he didn’t even exist.

Bruce didn’t acknowledge his comment, staying focused on the doctor. “Is it permanent?” 

“Only time will tell, his injury is based on a physical trauma as well as a traumatic event, when it’s mixed like that there are more variables.” 

Bruce’s lips thinned. “Thank you, doctor.”

The doctor nodded, excusing himself and leaving them alone. John studied him a moment longer. “What aren’t you telling me?”

He shook his head, “It doesn’t matter.” But John had a hard time believing him. “I should let you get your rest.”

John’s heart raced in panic as he started to leave. “No, wait… will I see you again?”

Bruce pursed his lips, rubbing his neck. “I’m not sure that would be wise.” 

“But we were friends,” he argued as Bruce’s gaze locked with his and John’s breath hitched and suddenly he knew that they were so much more. “Tell me, please.”

“It’s for the best,” he stated and John reached out to him, taking his hand for a brief moment. It was enough for John to feel the spark of desire and something he’s never felt before. 

Bruce pulled his hand away with a pained expression on his face. “I’m sorry, John. I can’t do this.” 

His heart raced, he felt like he was dying as Bruce left him. He didn’t understand these feelings that overwhelmed him and he ached for his memories to come back. He rubbed his head, cursing under his breath. 

“What are you speaking?” The nurse asked as she entered and he looked up at her in confusion. “It sounded like Chinese.”

John’s eyes widened. “What?”

“You’re full of surprises, little one.” She chuckled and his heart plummeted once more. 

“Don’t ever call me that again,” he hissed, knowing that term of endearment was something sacred but he didn’t know why. 

She nodded, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you.” 

He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. “No, it’s okay. Sorry.” He groaned. “When can I get out of here?”

“They’re making arrangements for you, you can leave now and go to the boy’s home or you can wait to see if there’s a foster family…”

John tuned her voice out, wanting to go to the Wayne Manor and be with Bruce instead...but that apparently wasn’t an option. 

~

“Master Bruce.”

Bruce shook his head, inhaling sharply as he glanced at Alfred. “What?”

Alfred raised a brow, “You were brooding sir.” 

“I was doing no such thing.”

“Of course not, one of your standing never broods.” He smirked and Bruce grunted in response. “Dinner is served. I was hoping Master John would be joining us this evening.” 

Bruce closed his eyes, running his fingers through his hair. “I’m afraid John will not be joining us anytime soon.” Alfred just stood there silently, waiting for him to continue and Bruce rubbed his brow. “He doesn’t remember me...there’s no hope.” 

“There’s always hope, Master Bruce.” 

He nodded, but he didn’t see any hope at the moment. John was lost to him… the plans they had made seemed nonexistent without him at Bruce's side. They wanted to make Gotham a safe place to live. “It’s better this way, he’s not tethered to me anymore... he can move on and be whatever he wants to be.”

“Shouldn’t that be his choice?” Alfred mused and Bruce scowled once more. “There’s no chance of him recovering his memory if you deny him this.”

“If he wishes to know he’ll seek me out, John may not remember us... but he’s smart.” He paused. “I can’t be near him and not be able to be with him, he’s so young. It was wrong of me to love him as I did.”

“There’s nothing wrong with loving, Master Bruce.”

“He’s fifteen, Alfred... here in the states that’s frowned upon.” He snapped, making his decision final... punishing himself for the love they shared. 

Alfred stiffened, shaking his head sadly. “Master John was far older than his years,” he added and Bruce was inclined to agree. John’s eyes alone spoke volumes of the life he had lived... very similar to his own. 

“It’s done, Alfred.” Bruce stated a bit more harshly than he meant to as he stood up. “I’ll take my dinner in my chambers.” He added, moving away and heading to his room. He just needed a moment alone and to grieve the loss of what could have been.

~

Barsad growled, hating that he was forced to stay stationary as he nursed his ankle back to health. He had sprained it in the fire and aggravated it when he journeyed to Bane’s complex instead of seeking care. Now a week later, the swelling had barely started to go down. He shifted in bed, wishing for word on John, but he knew it was too risky to contact Bruce at this time. Especially since Bane and Talia were constant figures at his bedside. 

“How are you faring today?” Talia asked softly as she sat down beside him. 

“I am well,” he assured her, wrapping his arm around her and offering the comfort she sought. “And you, my love?” 

“As well as I can be,” she whispered, curling into him as she wrapped an arm around him. “It’s hard to believe he’s truly gone... we’ve been apart for so long, that it’s easy to pretend he’s still at the monastery training.” 

“In a way he will always be there, our memories are what keeps him alive.” He added, kissing her brow. 

“I want to have a memorial service for him, but Bane thinks it is unwise to have it in his name.” 

“Many of our brothers lost their lives,” he began, carding his fingers through her hair. “You must honor them all, Talia.” 

She sighed, “Very well.” 

“And your father?” He asked after a moment of silence, curiosity getting the best of him. 

“I do not know,” Talia glanced away from him. “Last I heard he was in a coma, the man that brought him in has not been seen again.” 

Barsad nodded, “I had assumed as much.”

“What do you mean?” She questioned, looking up at him. 

“The student that caused the fire, he cared for your father… he was close to John as well.” He paused, wondering how much to tell her. “John was falling in love with him.”

Talia inhaled sharply and he feared he had said too much. “My brother was in love with the man that caused his death?” She pulled away, “He’ll pay for this.”

“John would not want retribution against the one he loved, it was not preventable.” He urged, not wanting her to run off to Gotham. 

“You cannot mean that!” She argued. “This is what we live for, it was what we were taught.”

Barsad took her hand in his, kissing it lightly and she calmed slightly. “John was going to leave this all behind.” He confessed and she looked startled by the revelation. “He understood the teachings and he excelled… but this life was never meant for him. It gave him a purpose and a home, but deep down do you really think John could take a life so easily?”

She bit her lip, worrying it as she thought about her brother. “Was he happy with him?”

“Yes,” he smiled. “If you want to honor your brother do so in your heart and don’t go after the man he loved.” 

Talia sighed, rubbing her brow. “I am not sure I can easily let it go.” 

“We have much to do, your father will no doubt rebuild his empire.” He pointed out, trying to redirect her to something more fitting. “We must be ready to counteract him.”

“Do you really think it best?”

“Yes,” Barsad nodded, cupping her chin and tilting her head to look into her eyes. “I’ve never seen him so full of life and love.”

Talia blinked, her eyes misting over and he wrapped his arms around her. “I miss him.”

“As do I.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by Ischa, chapter updated 6/29/13.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter to those who celebrate. Enjoy the next part.

John punched the wall, hissing at the pain it caused and he growled as he was ushered into the head office. He grunted as he reluctantly sat down and he glared up at the priest appointed to watch over him, Father Reilly. “What?”

He glanced at his watch. “You’ve been here two hours, John.”

“And?” He shrugged, staring out the window and wishing he was free. But he was chained to St. Swithin’s until his eighteenth birthday and all he could think of was that he wasn’t supposed to be here. 

“You’ve been in five fights.” 

“It’s been a slow day,” John smirked, not really caring about the fights… it felt good to let the anger in his bones go. And it turned out he was pretty damn good at the fighting thing. 

Father Reilly shook his head and took a card from out of his desk and handed it to John. “The owner is a friend of mine. He can teach you better ways to control your anger.” 

John snorted as he read the card, “Karate?”

“It’ll help.”

“Whatever,” he tucked the card away and stood up. “Can I go now?” 

Father Reilly nodded, reaching out and touching John’s arm. John flinched at the contact and he wanted to strike out at him, but he refrained, holding himself back…And suddenly he wanted to gloat that he did have control. “If you ever need to talk, I’m available.” 

“Yeah, I’m sure you can relate… I bet you lost your parents and had the last six years of your life erased from your mind too,” he snapped as Father Reilly pulled away. “Your god didn’t fucking help me.”

John felt a little bad about the last comment, but he was beyond caring at the moment. He stormed out of the office and headed back to the room that he was supposed to call his home for the near future. He claimed the top bunk, ignoring the protests from the other boy. 

“Fuck off,” he grumbled, “Unless you want me to come down there and kick your ass like the others.”

The boy slinked off and he pulled the covers over his head, he knew that this wasn’t the way to make friends… but he felt abandoned by his friends and loved ones. No one came to claim him and Bruce fucking Wayne decided he wasn’t worth it. 

Bastard.

He groaned, closing his eyes and attempting to fall asleep. He tossed and turned, the few hours of sleep he barely managed were plagued with nightmares and filled with images that he wasn’t sure were memories or dreams. 

~

“Hello?” John called out as he walked through the empty store front that appeared to be a makeshift gym. He glanced down at the card he was given. “Anyone here?”

“Ah, you must be the student Reilly called about.” A voice called out from the back room. 

“I’m sure he had a lot to say.” He snorted, rolling his eyes. “Are you gonna come out or what?”

“Sorry about that,” he apologized as he finally greeted him. “I’m Jim Lee,” he bowed in traditional greeting and John followed his lead. 

“John Blake.”

“I hear you like to fight,” he began as he waved him over to the mat and John shrugged out of his jacket and kicked off his shoes, ready to fight.

“Something like that,” John smirked as he sized the man up. “I can take you in a heartbeat.”

Jim chuckled, “I’d like to see you try.”

And John had no problem showing him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, centering himself as he shifted into the first stance and attacked. John finally felt like he was free, just letting everything go and fighting back. 

John smirked when he pinned Jim to the mat and he jumped up, immediately stepping back into the stance. “Is that all you got?” 

Jim blinked at him, rubbing his chest as he got to his feet. “Impressive,” he looked John over, “Where have you studied? Your technique and control is amazing, you blend Tae Kwon Do, Judo, Muay Thai, Karate, Jujitsu, and Ninjitsu effortlessly. ”

“And here I thought you only knew Karate.” John smirked, pleased at the man's praise. 

“It’s not the only form I teach,” He replied as he studying John once more. “Where did you study?” He repeated and John had hoped that he’d just drop it, but it didn’t appear he would.

He shrugged “Didn’t you get the memo? I don’t remember a damn thing.” He waved him forward. “It just comes naturally to me.”

Jim nodded and advanced as they went through a grueling routine. John was once more the victor and he grinned, jumping back up. “God, this feels so good.”

“I’m afraid I don’t have anything to teach you.” 

John froze, his smile fading. “But… this helps.”

“I believe your knowledge is more than my own.” He began, grabbing a towel and mopping his forehead. “I would be honored if you’d help me teach, you have too much potential to let this go to waste.” 

“Teach?” He repeated as he rubbed his neck. “I dunno.” 

“Look at you, you’ve barely broken a sweat, your breathing and I bet your heart rate as well is controlled and steady.” Jim added. “It is obvious that your training was so extensive that your body knows, even if you do not remember it.”

“You think my memories will come back if I continue to teach and spar?” He mused, starting to like the idea of doing this every day and being able to teach. 

“I do.”

John grinned, “Okay, yeah. I’d love to.” 

~

“School placement exam,” the counselor stated as she placed a packet too big to be considered an exam in front of him. “We’ll test your knowledge and see which classes will best fit you, since there are no records of your education since your disappearance years ago.”

Of course there wasn’t as he had been told countless time over the last few days. His last known whereabouts was at the police station the night of his father’s murder, he had been a few days shy of his tenth birthday. 

He vaguely remembered a girl and a piece of candy, but everything goes black after that. He has had flashes of images, but nothing more… it felt like his memories were right in front of him, so close and yet so far away. 

John took a deep breath and rubbed his face as he glanced down at the first question. His eyes widened slightly as he realized he knew the answer. He marked it and continued on… finishing the exam in record time. He wished his memories would come back as easily. 

He handed her the exam and waited impatiently for her to grade it and make her recommendations. John had no desire to even be here at the school, he rather be training with Jim. For some reason he felt safe there at the makeshift gym that Jim used for his classes. 

“Well?” He questioned as she went over the last page. 

“Impressive, Mr. Blake.” She smiled as she tapped the exam with her fingers. “This exam is last year’s high school equivalency test and you aced it. You’re very smart and I would recommend looking to officially taking the exam and taking college courses instead of enrolling in high school.”

John blinked, “Just like that?”

She nodded, “I’ll talk to the Wayne Foundation and see about a college scholarship for you, they love enriching young minds such as yours. You have a lot of potential.”

John frowned at the mention of Wayne’s name and he suddenly didn’t want his foundation’s help. “Can I take the exam and then take the year off? I’m still young and college is a big deal, ya know? I’ve been through a lot and could use the break.”

She pursed her lips, considering the request and eventually nodded her head. “I think something can be arranged.” 

John smirked, “I’d like that.” He stretched as he got up, “Can I go now?”

“Yes, I’ll contact you regarding your examination and then you can take the break as you’d like.” 

“Perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by Ischa, chapter updated 6/28/13


	18. Chapter 18

A week later, John was officially a high school graduate. It felt good knowing that he was free of school obligations for at least a year… maybe then he’d know what the fuck he wanted to do with his life. Right now, helping Jim with his karate classes helped fill the void he felt. He just had to keep busy.

It became a routine. He’d help Father Reilly with a few chores in the morning and then he’d head in to start his lessons with his students. Jim even started paying him since he was more of a permanent fixture there. It was a nice feeling… being wanted and useful. The lights in his students eyes kept him motivated and soon months had gone by. 

“Be careful,” Jim warned as he was getting ready to leave one night.

John snorted, “No worries, boss. I’ll kick their ass before they even try.” 

Jim chuckled, shaking his head. “Goodnight, John.”

“Goodnight.” He smiled, heading out and walking back to St. Swithin’s. It had been almost six months, but he still wasn’t able to call it home. 

John had walked a few blocks already when he suddenly felt a shift in the air behind him and stopped. He knew that someone was close by. He glanced behind him but he couldn't see anything moving in the shadows… the hairs on his neck prickled and stood on end, he knew that he was being watched and if it wasn’t behind him it had to be above him. He looked up and John sucked in a quick breath when he saw a black silhouette on the rooftop. He stared up at the menacing figure, but instead of fear and intimidation he felt a sense of ease and awe of the creature. 

Without a second thought, he darted up, climbing up the fire escape in the attempt to catch up with the masked figure. He cursed when he didn’t reach him in time and he reluctantly gave up his search and continued on his way back to the boy’s home. 

“Did you see?!” Timmy gasped as soon as he entered the building and grabbed his hand, tugging him toward the TV room. John chuckled, letting the kid drag him into the next room.

“See what?” He asked as he plopped down in the first empty seat and he glanced at the news footage that the rest of the boys were watching. 

“They’re calling him the Batman!” He gushed as he climbed on his lap and John let him, knowing it was a small comfort he could offer the youngest boy at the home.

He ruffled Timmy’s hair and he beamed up at him, “Is that so?”

“Yep, he caught the bad guy… but the cops said he was a vigalantay.” He explained and John raised a brow. 

“A vigilante,” one of the older boys corrected and Timmy snorted.

“That’s what I said, a vigalantay!” He tugged on John’s shirt. “What’s that?” He asked in a hushed whisper, looking to him for the answer. 

“It’s someone who takes the law into his own hands by catching the bad guy instead of letting the cops handle it.” John explained as he focused his gaze on the footage, his eyes widening in awe as the Batman chased down a criminal. His heart skipped a beat as he recognized the moves Batman used… ones only he knew. 

Wayne. 

It had to be, there was no other possible choice. He’s the only one that knew of John's past and he must have trained with him. Plus he had the money for all those fancy gadgets… he was completely enthralled with the idea and he watched him even closer, memorizing his every move.

“He has a kickass car,” someone commented and Father Reilly hushed him. 

“Language,” he warned as he stood in front of the TV and John groaned, hating that he was blocking his view. “Off to bed, it’s late. You have school in the morning.”

John smirked, not moving from his spot as the boys whined and eventually moved out. Timmy was reluctant to leave his side and he pursed his lips. “But I don’t wanna go to sleep yet.” He shifted on his lap, trying to watch the news footage.

“You heard, Father Reilly, it’s time for bed.” He brushed Timmy’s hair out of his face. “Go on, I’ll watch the news and report back later.”

“You will?” He looked hopeful, glancing at the TV and back to John. 

“Yep. Scouts promise.” 

Timmy grinned at him, nodding his head. “Okay,” he kissed John’s cheek and slid off his lap, rushing off to his room. 

“He’s really taken with you,” Father Reilly commented, running his fingers through his hair and John knew that there was something he needed to ask… he was such a nervous guy at times. “There’s a family that wants to take him in…”

John swallowed, his heart squeezing tight at Father Reilly's unfinished comment, knowing exactly what he wanted. “And you want me to talk to him?”

“He’s young enough that…” he added softly, but didn’t continue.

Enough that families were willing to take a risk… he wasn’t damage goods like the rest of them. John didn’t make a night with his first placement and his second wasn’t any better. It was determined that he’d just stay at St. Swithin’s… but Timmy, he had a chance to have a family again. He was lucky.

He reluctantly nodded, “Yeah, okay. When?”

“They want to take him this weekend,” Father Reilly smiled, moving away. “Thank you, John… don’t stay up too late.”

“Yeah, yeah.” John waved him off, focusing back on the TV screen as they repeated the footage and he tried to ignore the feeling of loss that was tugging at his heart… just when he was letting himself feel again. 

His thoughts traveled back to Wayne and he ached to speak to him, to learn more about what they shared. Deep down John knew that Wayne was the key to remembering his past and himself. The last time he saw him was in the hospital, although he knew that he was checking up on him from time to time… like tonight in the form of Batman. 

John vowed to seek him out… he wouldn’t be able to ignore him in his Batman persona. He just had to study his moves and predict where he’d be next and see exactly what he could do. 

With that in mind he turned off the TV and headed to bed. He smiled when he noticed Timmy curled up on his bed. He changed and nudged him over as he slipped under the covers. “Hey, buddy.” He began as Timmy simply yawned, cuddling against him before falling in a deeper sleep. John kissed his brow, pulling the covers over them. 

It wasn’t the first time Timmy had snuck into his bed. Timmy gave him a sense of family that he had missed. All the records showed that he was an only child, but he remembered someone close to him. He clutched at the locket he wore around his neck. 

It was the only thing he had from the past he didn’t remember. There was one picture of him and his mother… the other looked to be an outline of a young woman, but the fire and smoked had damaged her image. A sister.

John sighed, running his fingers through Timmy’s hair and vowing that he’d keep him safe. He eventually fell into a restless sleep… haunted by the memories that he couldn’t remember when he woke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by Ischa, chapter updated 6/28/13.


	19. Chapter 19

That night after class he headed to the rooftop and waited, listening, and learning. He repeated the routine every night for a few weeks. It was a much needed distraction after having a heart to heart with Timmy before he left for hopefully a better life. It ripped what was left of John's heart into pieces. Timmy was so unsure, but he had promised that he would be safe and that he was lucky to find a family who wanted to love him as their own. 

“Will I see you again?” He asked, worrying his lower lip as tears formed in his eyes.

He shrugged, “I dunno, Timmy, maybe.” He swallowed away the knot forming in his throat. “I bet you can call me... but you don’t need me, you’re going to have a mom and dad...”

“I don’t want another mom and dad,” Timmy pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. “Can’t I just stay here?”

John frowned, “You don’t want to stay here.”

Timmy nodded, gripping onto John’s shirt. “I wanna stay here with you.”

“Ya know, I’d like to be in your position, Timmy,” he began, switching tactics. “It be nice to have your own room and a mom and dad to tuck you in at night.”

His eyes widened, his mouth parting open in surprise. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” he nodded. “You’d get to have the good pizza and not the cheap cardboard stuff and I bet you’d get hot chocolate too.”

“That would be nice,” Timmy whispered as he leaned into John and rested his head on his chest. “Yeah, I guess I can try.”

John smiled as he wrapped his arms around the boy. “That’s a good boy,” he whispered as he kissed the top of his head. “I’m proud of you.”

Timmy smiled up at him. “Yeah?”

He nodded, “Yeah.”

“I’m gonna miss you, John. Are you gonna miss me?”

“More than you can imagine.”

John shook his head, pushing back the memories of that night that seemed so long ago. Timmy had called him every night the first week and then the phone calls gradually tapered off as he adjusted to his new life and John was mostly happy for him... he deserved to have a good life, but deep down he craved that too and that just made the anger he felt even more intense. 

The anger simmered in his bones, it was routed so deep that he wasn’t sure if he’d ever be able to live without it. He learned to smile for those that needed proof that he was okay, a mask that he donned not to worry the boys or Father Reilly... he didn’t seem to need it as much when he was in his element, teaching the trade he knew.

John pulled the hoodie over his head and flew over the rooftop, slipping into the shadows as he watched the Batman as he watches silently over the city. John saw his shoulders tense and square off, he knew he was being watched. He turned and John took the advantage to strike at him. 

Feelings of euphoria washed over him as they went through a grueling maneuver and he smirked when he loomed over the Batman as he pinned him down. His heart raced, everything suddenly felt so right as he pressed himself against the Kevlar, smelling the leather and heady scent that was only Batman. Before he could stop himself he pressed his lips against his and for a blinding moment life was bliss. 

Batman initially responded to the kiss, the adrenaline from the battle intensifying the moment and John let his guard down. Batman pushed him away and John did a back flip into first position. 

“You shouldn’t be here.” The voice was dark and gruff, the lust was laced in his every word. John knew that he was turned on as much as John was… it felt like a déjà vu moment frozen in time and it tasted like a memory on his lips. 

“You need work,” John smirked and loved the way Batman’s lip curled up in a snarl. 

Batman wasn’t much into small talk and advanced on him, almost as if he was trying to prove his worth. But John still managed to get him flat on his back after another grueling spar. He was breathing heavy, sweat beaded on his brow as he pressed his head against Batman's chest, stealing yet another moment of their past. 

“Go home.” He snarled as he attempted to push John away, but he wouldn’t let him do it and he gripped onto Batman’s arms.

“I don’t have a fucking home to go to,” he replied bitterly, letting go. “You made sure of that.”

Batman didn’t reply, but he didn’t really expect him to. “You’re mistaken.”

John snorted, “Fuck you.” 

Gun shots ricocheted in the night’s air and any response Batman would give died on his lips. They shared a glance and Batman darted away, John following after him. John was lighter and quicker on his feet and he was able to get there first, jumping in the midst of the fight and acting as a diversion as Batman swept in and bound the men for the police. 

John grinned at Batman, pleased at his work and he frowned when Batman dismissed him and flew up into the sky. He gasped, hating that he had all the cool gadgets and John was left with the men that they just took out. “Bastard,” he grunted as he heard the sirens and took off, climbing up onto the nearest rooftop to watch as the police took the men away. 

“I don’t want to see you out here again,” Batman suddenly commented and John turned around to see him. 

“I helped you,” he argued. “There was too many and you know it.”

“You were a distraction.”

“Yeah, to them… I fucking helped you! And I didn’t need a mask to do it. I’m not afraid to be seen.”

“You should be,” he growled. “The mask is to protect you and your loved ones.”

“Funny, I don’t remember those in my life.”

Batman shook his head, “If I see you out here again, I’ll take you out.”

“Like you can,” John snorted, crossing his arms. “Admit it, I’m better than you… or should we spar again and prove it once more.”

Batman’s jaw was set, firm and John waited for an answer. 

“You can’t make me stop,” he proclaimed after a moment of silence. “As long as I can help you, I will.” John turned away, leaving before he could stop him and he vowed to return tomorrow night. Even if he didn’t want to admit it, Batman needed him and he needed this… for the first time in a very long time he felt good, free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by Ischa, chapter updated 6/28/13.


	20. Chapter 20

John found Batman easily the second night, but this time he grabbed one of the domino masks from the costume bin to comply with Batman’s wishes. Now he wouldn’t be able to deny him this. He wished he had black apparel to mask him even more, but it was one of Father Reilly’s rules that he tried to stick to... since it was the only one he actually followed. No black clothing, he said it brought the devil closer, or some shit like that, which John thought was odd since his professional garb was all black. 

So John had on a dark green hoodie over a white tank and red sweat pants... he looked like a fucking Christmas tree now that he took notice, but at least he would be able to distract the bad guys and take them down. 

He followed Batman, staying in the shadows until there was some action. He swept down, distracting the bad guy and took out one of the goons as Batman took care of the other. John winked at the Batman a smirk playing at his lips. “Fancy, meeting you here.” 

Batman growled and John found it an even bigger turn on. “I specifically told you not-”

“No, you warned me, but it really wasn’t much of a threat since know I can take you down.” He waved at his face. “I’m even wearing a mask, just for you!”

“Robin,” he hissed and John’s eye’s widened, wondering why he used the name John rarely went by. 

“Batman,” he smirked as sirens came closer and he jumped, climbing up the fire escape of the nearest building. Batman followed him closely and when he neared, John leaned into him. “Why fight this?” John questioned as he pressed Batman against the nearest wall. “Tell me you don’t feel this?”

“You’re young-”

“Bullshit,” John growled, hitting him in the chest. “You can deny it all you want, but we’re fucking good together.” 

Batman looked away, his jaw clenching as if lost in thought. “You’re going to do whatever you want, no matter what I say.” He stated, knowing to not even pose that as a question. It was a fact.

“Yep.” He smirked, jumping up on the ledge and tiptoeing on the edge. 

“Try to keep up.” 

It took a moment for the comment to register and he grinned, snorting as Batman swung down and he scrambled to follow him. “It’s not fair, you have all the shiny toys.” He called out afterwards, finally catching up with him in Old Gotham. 

They took down a mugging and an attempted rape... all without saying a word. They worked as if they had always done this and it felt so good to feel like he finally belonged somewhere. This was what he was meant to do.

It was almost dawn when Batman left him on the roof of St. Swithin’s, before disappearing once more into the night. He quietly made his way to his room, tugging off his hoodie and pants and stumbled into bed, passing out within seconds. And for the first time in over a year, he had no nightmares. 

~

“John!”

He grunted, slapping the hand away. “Five more minutes.”

“Wake up, John, you have a phone call.” 

John yawned, rubbing at his eyes. “Huh?” He glanced over at Father Reilly hovering over him with the house phone in his hand. 

“He’s very insistent,” he smiled and John took the phone, confused at who would be calling him this early. 

“Hello?” 

“JOHN!” 

John blinked, a smile crinkling at his lips as he recognized the caller’s voice. “Hey, Timmy... what’s up?”

“You were on the TV!” He exclaimed, rushing on before John could question what he was talking about. “With Batman!”

John’s eye’s widened, not expecting that at all. “Wait, what?”

“They’re calling you Robin... BATMAN AND ROBIN!!” He squealed and John had to pull the phone away from his ear. 

“I dunno what you’re talking about Timmy,” he tried to downplay it, wondering how Timmy was able to figure it out.

“Uhuh, I know it was you, John. It looked like you, it moveded like you and I know that grubby green hoodie you wear all the time.” 

John stumbled to the door and out to the TV room. He turned on the TV and sure enough there was video footage of him and Batman... one witness claimed that Batman had called him Robin. And suddenly he understood why he didn’t call him John, it was hiding in plain sight. Batman and Robin did have a nice ring to it. 

“Timmy,” he began, wanting to lie to him, but he didn’t have the heart to do so. Timmy was the closest thing to a family that he had and Timmy adored him. John couldn’t lie to him. “You’re right.” John once more had to move the phone away from his ear as Timmy shouted for joy and John could picture him dancing around the room.

“I knew it.” He gasped as John put the phone back to his ear.

John waited a moment for him to wind down, “But you have to keep it a secret, it’s very important.”

“I’m not gonna tell no one! Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye!”

John chuckled at his enthusiasm and dedication. “I’m trusting you.” 

“I promise.” 

“Okay,” he smiled, glad to have a confidant... even if he was ten years younger than him. He understood the importance of Batman. 

“Are you gonna get a cool suit and toys?” He asked and John didn’t even think about that. John's heart squeezed tightly and he hoped that he would… it would mean that he would get to spend more time with Bruce. 

“I dunno, I’ll have to talk to Batman.”

“Wow.” He inhaled, sounding so impressed. “That’s so cool.”

“Yeah, it is.” John smiled, rubbing his neck as he continued to watch the news footage and letting everything sink in. He had not considered anything else but the rush of adrenaline and being close to the man he felt he loved… even if he couldn’t remember their past. It just felt right.

“You gonna go out tonight?”

“That’s the plan.” 

“Sweet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by Ischa, chapter updated 6/28/13.


	21. Chapter 21

John was rendered speechless by the sheer size of the Wayne Manor as he approached, he almost lost his nerve and turned away. Before he could change his mind, he knocked, eyes widening when an older gentleman opened the door. 

“Mister Wayne is not taking any visitors at the moment,” he began and John couldn’t help but snort in amusement. 

“I think he’ll make an exception, tell him it’s John Blake… he’s expecting me.” The man’s eyes lit up in recognition and John suddenly wondered what he knew about him.

“Ah, Master John, we’ve been expecting you for quite some time.” He opened the door further. “Please do come in.” 

John nodded, following him in. “Where is he?”

“Studying the footage from last night, I believe.” He mused as he led John through the maze of hallways and to a grand room with a piano. 

“Yeah, not really in the mood to play the piano,” John remarked as he looked around the room, wondering where Bruce was. 

“That’s a shame, Master John. I do enjoy a good little ditty.” He hit a few keys and John gasped as the wall slide open revealing a door. 

“Now that’s awesome,” John rushed forward, his heart skipping a beat as the butler led him deeper underground. His eyes widened and he ducked as a bat flew by. “A real bat cave?” John was in complete awe, this was far beyond what he had been expecting. 

Bruce turned, his eyes narrowing on them as he ignored the computer screens before him. “Alfred.”

“We have a visitor.”

“And you thought it wise to bring him down here?” Bruce’s voice was hard and unforgiving and John suddenly knew that Bruce would have denied him this if given the choice.

“Considering he’s been fighting beside you, Master Bruce, and knowing that this was the original plan. I did.” Alfred gave him a curt nod and turned, leaving them alone with the fluttering of bat wings echoing around them. 

“So, the original plan?” John mused as he looked around and his heart stopped when he saw a second suit encased in glass. He took a step forward, it was similar to the Batsuit but it was smaller… and he knew without a doubt that it would fit him like glove, it was made for him. It was his suit. 

“John.”

“No,” he hissed as he turned around. “Stop lying to me and stop making all the damn decisions for me. I keep asking myself, every night, why did Bruce give up on me? Why did he leave me to a fucking group home?”

“It was for the best.” He answered and John laughed bitterly in response. “For me.”

“Oh, look who’s being fucking honest with himself. Did you ever think that maybe, just maybe, me living here with you, being with you, may help bring back the memories I lost?” 

Bruce looked away and John knew that he had thought that too. “I didn’t trust myself.” 

“So you fuck me over in the process?” He was angry and he got up into Bruce’s face. “Fuck you and your morality high horse… you go out and fight crime, saving countless victims, but you hurt the ones you supposedly care for?” 

Bruce still couldn’t look at him and John growled, pushing at him. “John,” he urged, grabbing onto his wrist and finally looking at him. “I don’t know what you want from me.”

John sighed, pulling his hand away, his skin tingling from where he touched him. “Just let me in,” he whispered as he glanced at the suit. “Let me fight beside you.”

He held his breath in anticipation, his heart racing as Bruce finally nodded. “Okay.”

John smirked, tapping on the glass. “It needs more color, some red or something.” He mused, “A distraction.”

Bruce nodded, “The colors seemed to work for you so far.” He pressed a button on the desk and the glass rose, allowing John to touch the suit. “But, let’s try it on first.”

John jumped at the chance, pulling off his clothes and slipping on the suit. It fit perfectly and moved with him like a second layer of skin. He touched his chest, “I need an emblem too, maybe an R for Robin?”

“I’m sure we can make the adjustments.” Bruce stepped behind him, admiring him in the glass as if it was a mirror. “It looks great.”

John turned into him, pulling him into a frantic needy kiss. And for a moment he was in pure bliss as Bruce responded to it with the same intensity. He whimpered when Bruce pulled away, shaking his head. 

“No, John.” 

It hurt for Bruce to deny him like this, he wanted him so badly. “I’m not fucking fifteen anymore, I’m past the age of consent.” 

Bruce closed his eyes, shaking his head. “No, not until you remember the past.” 

“That might never happen,” John groaned, peeling his suit half off and wanting him to look at his bare chest. He knew he looked good and he smirked when Bruce’s gaze lingered on his skin. He felt flushed and he was hard. 

“No,” Bruce growled and John knew he was getting to him. “You’re only a kid...”

“You didn’t think that when you fucked me senseless only a few feet from where my father slept!” He argued, inhaling sharply as Bruce’s eyes widened at his words and he realized what he said. “Did that happen?” He wasn’t sure if the flash of memory was real or not.

Bruce nodded. “Yes.”

John felt a wave of relief wash over him, he remember them... it was only a fleeting memory but it was a start. It was real. He threw his arms around Bruce, trying to hold onto that memory for as long as he could. “Can I stay here?”

“John,” Bruce began and he was worried that he’d say no.

“Of course you may stay, Master John, your room has been prepared for you for months,” Alfred cut in and John pulled away from Bruce surprised by his presence. “Wouldn’t you agree, Master Bruce?”

Bruce reluctantly nodded, “Of course.”

“Splendid,” Alfred smiled. “Would you like dinner before your patrol?” 

“Yeah, that would be awesome, Alfred... thanks.” He grinned, pulling the top of his suit back on. “What do you think?”

“It’s lacking something,” he mused and John laughed. 

“Agreed, we need some color. Like a Robin.”

“Indeed.” 

John smiled, this was turning out to be a great day. And he felt like he found a kindred spirit in Alfred...perhaps he was finally making a home for himself. 

~

Talia ran her fingers over Barsad’s side, kissing him as Bane dragged his hands over her heated skin. She hummed in appreciation and she turned to Bane, kissing his brow and wishing once more that he was able to kiss her back. But that was why they took Barsad to their bed; he was able to give her what Bane could not. 

She loved them with all her heart and knew it was rare to have two lovers, but it worked for them. Talia groaned when there was a knock at the door and she pulled herself away from them, wrapping her robe around her body. 

“What is it?” She demanded, hating being interrupted this early in the morning. 

One of her personal guards bowed down to her, “Your father is here.”

Talia stiffened, her gaze instantly sweeping over to Bane. “He’s not welcome here.”

“Understandable, my lady, but he claims to have proof that your brother is alive.”

“What?” She inhaled, her heart skipping a beat at the thought. “That’s not possible,” she shook her head, knowing she would have to speak to her father after all. “Where is he?”

“He’s waiting for you in the lounge,” the guard turned to lead the way and she followed after him. 

“Talia,” her father nodded and it was if no time had passed since the last time she saw him. 

“Father,” she forced a smile to her face. “What is it that you wish to show me?”

“Proof that John is alive and in Gotham.” 

“Gotham?” She echoed, it was where they had met so many years ago. Where it all started. “Show me.”

He produced a tablet from his robes and showed her the the breaking news footage from Gotham. “Batman and Robin,” he explained as she was captivated by the two figures flying through the night sky. She knew without a doubt that the smaller man was her brother. “I have no doubt that this Batman is Bruce Wayne, the student that took the League down... he was intimate with your brother, but I had no idea that he’d steal him away from us as he had. He had this all planned.”

Her eyes narrowed, her lips thinning. “What do you have planned, father?” She knew that he must have something up his sleeve, he had wanted to take out Gotham for years. 

“I plan to take down Bruce and his home as he destroyed mine,” he stated evenly. “And we will reclaim John back to where he belongs.”

Talia nodded, agreeing with him for the first time in years. “Bane and Barsad will help with this,” she stated and waited for her father’s reaction. This would either bring them together or further apart. 

“Agreed.” 

Her heart skipped a beat, this was what she had always wanted. “Our men will help lead our cause.”

“Yes,” he nodded.

“When do you wish to move out?” Talia questioned, looking once more at the tablet and her brother. She brushed her finger against the screen, aching to be reunited with him. 

“I’ve been working with a doctor, everything is coming into play soon. You should send a scout to establish a base of operations.”

She nodded, “I’ll speak with Bane and Barsad. One of us will be on a plane by this evening.”

“Very well, I will update you as soon as I can.” 

Talia smiled, inhaling sharply when he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. It had been years since they’ve been close like this. She didn’t realize how much she had missed it and hugged him in return. “Father,” she whispered, unable to voice the feelings she had.

“I know,” he offered, giving her the out she needed. “We shall reconvene in the morning.” 

She nodded, saying goodbye and racing back to her chambers. Bane and Barsad were where she left them, naked and wanting in their bed. 

“Talia?” Bane began as he sat up, the sheets pooling around him. 

“He’s alive, John’s alive!” 

“How is that possible?” Bane questioned and he looked to Barsad. “You said he was lost to us.”

Barsad nodded, “There was no trace of him, I had assumed that he was one of the few that were lost in the rubble... the last I saw of him, he was helping others escape.”

“Yes,” Talia smiled, “That is our John and even now he’s helping others.” She showed them the footage of Batman and Robin that her father had given her. 

“What is the plan?” Bane asked as he took her hand in his. 

She told them of the plan and Barsad volunteered to go ahead. Talia leaned in and kissed him, “Thank you, my love. Soon our brother will be home where he belongs.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by Ischa, chapter updated 7/07/13.


	22. Chapter 22

It had only been a few days and John was frustrated with Bruce... in every way possible. He was close but not close enough... it was torture being near him and remembering small details that made him even more sexual frustrated than he had been before. 

And Bruce was oblivious to it all or he just faked it well. He wore more masks than just the cowl he wore at night and it just added to his frustration. He thought that living here, being here would help him remember and it would open the past between them…. He was wrong. 

John grabbed his jacket, heading out. He had a play date with Timmy and he wasn’t going to let the boy down. John needed the distraction and Timmy was such a good kid. 

He yanked opened the front door in frustration, eyes widening when he found someone preparing to knock. “Oh, hey… Wayne isn’t taking visitors at the moment.” 

The man blinked, looking him over, “John.”

John tensed, not recognizing him… although there was something vaguely familiar about him. “Like I said Wayne isn’t seeing any visitors.” He pursed his lips. “And I’m outta here, so fuck off.”

“John.” 

John’s eyes narrowed as he heard Bruce reprimanding him and he glanced back at Wayne, his frustration spiking and he growled. “You’ve got a visitor.” He snapped and he left, not saying another word. 

~

Barsad raised a brow as John stormed off and then he turned his attention to Bruce. “What has happened?” He was floored by John’s reaction to him… there was no recognition in his eyes and the fire that always simmered was burning brighter than he’d ever seen before.

Bruce’s gaze lingered on John for a moment longer before he shook his head, running his fingers through his hair in frustration before he fully acknowledged Barsad's presence and he waved him into the Manor. “There is much to speak on.” Bruce began, leading him into the study. “I’m surprised to see you here.” 

“You were careless.” Bruce’s eyes widen in confusion and Barsad snorted, shaking his head. “The news has been widespread of Batman and Robin’s adventures here in Gotham.”

Bruce inhaled sharply, glancing away and toward the windows. “They’re coming for him.”

Barsad has always been impressed by Bruce’s intellect, he had much to offer and he understood why Ra’s Al Ghul had wanted him for the League. “Yes.”

“I’ve been too focused on John to see the broader picture as I should have.”

Barsad nodded, knowing that they couldn’t change the past and there was no use speaking on it. “He did not recognize me,” Barsad stated and Bruce didn’t seem surprised at his comment.

“And he wouldn’t have, he has retrograde amnesia,” he explained. “He was in a coma for a week after the explosion and I stayed by his side, when he woke up he remembered nothing of our past or his teaching with the league…the doctor said it may be more psychological than physical. His body still remembers his teaching and he still has a wealth of knowledge at his fingertips, but he doesn’t remember anything more personal to him.” 

“And your presence has not triggered them?” Barsad questioned, not understanding how this would be possible. 

Bruce’s jaw tensed, lips thinning as he glanced down at his hands. “I denied him that.” 

Barsad felt a rush of anger, “I trusted you to take care of him. I risked everything for him to have this second chance and you have failed him.”

Bruce glared at Barsad, but he didn’t reply, they both knew Barsad had spoken the truth that Bruce didn’t want to admit to himself. 

Before Barsad could add anything else an older gentleman entered the room. “I see we have a visitor, Master Bruce.” 

“Alfred, this is Barsad.” Bruce introduced him, gesturing between them. “Barsad this is Alfred.”

“Welcome, Master Barsad, would you care for some tea?”

Barsad was amused and he nodded his head. “I’d love some tea.”

Alfred smiled and turned away, leaving them and Barsad looked to Bruce. “A manservant?” He chuckled. “I did not expect you of all people to have a butler.”

“He’s more than that,” Bruce corrected, but didn’t add to it. 

“I see.” 

~

Timmy was stretched out beside him as they bathed in the evening sun. “This is nice.” 

“Yep!” Timmy grinned, finishing off his ice cream. 

“So how’s the world treating you?”

He shrugged, “Kinda boring.”

John frowned, “Why’s that?”

“It’s quiet, mama Drake is always busy planning some function and daddy Drake is always away on business trips. I only see the nana daily and my teacher.” Timmy whispered, “But I have a nice room and my own phone and my own computer and TV and I get to do whatever I want.”

“They don’t hurt you, do they?” John questioned as he sat up, looking at him. 

Timmy shook his head. 

“They’re just neglectful.” He hissed, remembering his own father’s actions or lack therefore. 

Timmy frowned, “What’s neglectful?”

John wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, kissing the top of his head. “Nothing,” he sighed as Timmy giggled, “You know I’m always here for you.” 

“I know,” he grinned. “My very own superhero.”

John smirked, ruffling his hair. “Yep, all yours.”

“And Batman’s too.” 

John’s heart skipped a beat, Timmy's innocent words meaning so much more. “Yeah.” 

Timmy scrambled to his feet, tugging on John’s hand. “Swings!”

John laughed, nodding his head as he stood up and scooped Timmy up into his arms. “The swings it is!” 

~

Bruce rubbed his brow, this was a complication he didn’t expect or needed. Barsad’s presence was unnerving, especially when he failed to do as he claimed on that mountainside. “When?”

“Soon.”

He closed his eyes briefly, “You’re not going to tell me anything, are you?”

“No, my presence here is all I can allow… if you are truly worthy you shall conquer the battle.” Barsad offered, studying him.

“And you feel I shall fail, that I deserve to after hurting John.” He added, knowing that was what Barsad felt. 

“Yes.”

He nodded, stiffening. “Was there anything else?”

“They’re not only coming for John, Ra’s al Ghul plans to finish what he set out to do years ago.” He paused, “To destroy Gotham.”

Bruce inhaled sharply, shaking his head. “That’s not possible, he’s dead.”

“Not everything is as it seems.” 

Bruce's heart skipped a beat and he felt like his world had shifted. “I see.” 

Barsad’s lip curved up in a smile. “Do you?” He glanced at the time and headed out to the entryway. “You have twenty-four hours to make do what you wish of my presence.”

Bruce ran his hand through his hair, watching him go. He didn’t know where to start, there were too many variables at stake and his thoughts settled on John. His heart ached, knowing that he may lose him completely after this. 

~

John walked up the driveway, eyes widening when he saw the man he met earlier leaving the manor and he waved at him. “Hey, I’m sorry about earlier,” he sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. “I wasn’t in the best mood.” 

The man smiled warmly at him and John’s heart skipped a beat. “I have seen you at your worst.”

John’s breathing hitched at his comment and his gaze narrowed on him as a thought suddenly occurred to him. “You were here to see me, weren’t you?”

He nodded, “Yes.”

“Oh,” John searched his memories and he ached for something to pinpoint how he knew him. “I’m sorry, I don’t remember-” his words were cut off when the man leaned in and kissed him. 

John gasped, his lips parting as he returned the kiss. It was familiar… it didn’t hold the heat that he shared with Bruce but it was something he knew, it was loving and gentle. “Barsad,” he inhaled against his lips as they pulled apart and his eyes widened in recognition. He clutched onto Barsad’s jacket his mind racing. 

“Yes,” Barsad smirked and John immediately kissed him again, pressing his body against his and for a moment he felt at peace. 

But that feeling didn’t last long when he suddenly wondered where Barsad had been when he needed him. John pushed away from him, his anger simmering once more. “Where the fuck were you a year ago, when I was sent to the damn boy’s home?” 

“John,” he began, but John didn’t want to hear it. 

“A little too late, don’t ya think?” He turned away from him. “Fuck off,” he called out, leaving him and heading into the manor. “Wayne?” He growled as he entered through the door and shrugged off his jacket.

“I believe Master Bruce is suiting up for patrol,” Alfred responded a moment later, looking him over. “Did you have a nice evening with your little friend?”

That centered John, calming him as he reflected on Timmy and the evening they shared in the park. He smiled, “Yeah, I did. Thanks for asking about him.” He paused, “Do you know the Drakes?”

Alfred nodded, “A very respectable family from what I’ve heard.” 

John sighed with relief, “Good. Good.” He rubbed his neck, “Thanks, Al.” 

Alfred gave him a warm smile and John rushed down to the Batcave, his heart skipping a beat as he once more witnessed Bruce transform into the Batman. All his previous concerns vanished and he raced to put on his suit. 

It felt so good to don the suit and he smiled over at Batman. He nodded at John and they climbed into the batmobile, ready for patrol. He could wait to talk about his concerns… this was what made everything worth it. It gave him an identity, hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by Ischa, chapter updated 7/07/13.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, but I do hope you enjoy! <3

Robin wasn’t sure about all the details of the case, all he knew was that, Falcone, the crime lord that Batman had put away was pronounced insane after his arrest…which was insane. Something fishy was definitely going on and everything was pointing to Doctor Crane. Batman’s trail led them to the Narrows and the most recent shipment of drugs. 

They found a few goons and the good doctor in the act. They took the goons down with practiced ease as if they had always worked together. Robin saw the flick of the hand and without a second thought, he jumped in front of the Batman as the doctor threw something at him… it was a cloud of something and he inhaled it in, coughing as he tried to swat whatever it was away.

“Robin!” Batman cried out and Robin tensed as the Scarecrow came to life before his eyes… a monster in true form. It’s a hallucinogenic he realized with one last bout of clarity. He looked to Batman and he screamed at what he saw. His body seemed to adapt better to the compound than he would have thought, it was familiar somehow, but it was still too much. 

His movements were clunky but he managed to help Batman… or so he thought. He heard voices all around him and he started fighting figures all in black… he didn’t even see where they came from. It wasn’t until Batman hissed in his ears that he realized he was fighting his partner instead. 

He closed his eyes, but images still assaulted his mind… just when he thought he couldn’t handle anymore his world went black and he was finally at peace.

~

John groaned, rubbing his face as he slowly woke up and his senses came back to him. He was in a bed… his bed at the manor. The last thing he remembered was fighting in the Narrows and then the flush of drugs in his face. He turned his head, glancing over to see Alfred sitting beside him. “What happened?”

“You gave us quite a scare, Master John.” Alfred offered him a glass of water and John took it, drinking it down greedily. 

John sat up, stretching his stiff muscles. “How long was I out?” 

“Two days.” 

He blinked, eyes widening. “Damn.” John looked around the room. “Where’s Bruce?”

“He’s with Miss Rachel.” Alfred smiled and John frowned, his mind still hazy… but he knew what Rachel meant to Bruce. “She came by to wish him a happy birthday.”

“It’s his birthday?” He gasped, attempting to get out of bed. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“It didn’t seem pertinent with all your nightly activities,” he explained. “I did, however, RSVP for you to be at his birthday gala tonight.” 

John smiled at that, “Of course I would be there... is it gonna be a big party?”

“Yes.” 

John grabbed his robe, his thoughts shifting back to her. “So, this Rachel...” he began. “Does Bruce love her?”

“That is for you to ask him,” Alfred replied. “But I always believed that they shared a kindred spirit.” 

John nodded, his heart squeezing tight. “More than me?” The jealousy he felt was overwhelming and he didn’t wait for Alfred to answer him, he was afraid he wouldn’t like the response. 

John paused as he heard voices and he stopped, listening to them for a moment before he made himself known. “Bruce.”

Bruce turned to him, his eyes lighting up and John felt more at ease. “You’re up.”

“Yeah,” he nodded, tilting his head to Rachel. 

“John, this is Rachel.” He began, turning back to Rachel. “Rachel this is John.”

Rachel smiled warmly at him, “It’s good to finally meet you.” 

John nodded, reaching out to shake her hand. “Same here.” 

“I was just telling Bruce that I had hoped you’d make a recovery in time for tonight,” she shook his hand, squeezing lightly before dropping his hand. “You’ve been good for him.”

John’s eyes widened, wondering what Bruce had told her. “Ah, thanks.” 

“I have to go,” Rachel announced, touching Bruce’s arm lightly. “Duty calls.”

“It was nice meeting you,” John began as Bruce started to escort Rachel out.

“Yes,” she smiled, “Perhaps another time.” 

Bruce motioned for John to stay put and he John nodded in reply. He wanted to follow them out, but settled on crossing his arms as he waited for Bruce to return. 

“John,” Bruce stated as he returned, looking him over. “How do you feel?”

“I’m fine,” he shrugged, not caring about that. “Do you love her?”

Bruce blinked, mouth parting slightly before he schooled his emotions. “Yes.” 

John sucked in a quick breath, not really expecting Bruce to answer him. “Oh,” he rubbed his chest. “I’ll go then, I shouldn’t be here.” 

“John,” he grabbed his hand. “She’s my childhood sweetheart, I’ll always love her.” 

He nodded, worrying his lip. “What about me?”

Bruce’s mask slipped and for a split second he saw the confliction in his eyes and the love that lingered. “John-”

John shook his head, pulling his hand away from him. “I know, I know… I don’t remember.” 

Bruce pressed his lips together and nodded his head. “I have to go.” 

“Wait, what?” This time John grabbed his wrist. “You can’t go.” 

“Rachel is heading to the Narrows,” he replied as John’s eyes widened. “It’s not safe.” 

John opened his mouth to try to dissuade him, but he knew Bruce wouldn’t listen to him. It was Rachel. “Alfred’s going to be pissed.” 

Bruce laughed at that, seemingly shocked at his comment…he probably expected John to try and talk him out of it. “Yes, I suppose he will be. But this is important.”

“I know.” He agreed. “But I’m coming with you.”

Bruce shook his head, pursing his lips. “Absolutely not. You just woke up and we don’t know the lingering effects of the drugs in your system.” 

“I’m fine, scouts honor.” 

He snorted, “You were never a scout.” 

John groaned, “Technicality… it always works for Timmy.”

“I’m not Timmy.” Bruce pointed out and John knew that, but it was worth a shot.

“I can help,” he insisted. 

“No,” Bruce gave him a knowing smile and suddenly pulled him into his arms. John leaned into him, wrapping his arms around him and holding him close. “Give me some time,” he whispered before brushing his lips against John’s. 

It took John’s breath away and before he could even think to reply he was gone. John blinked, trying to calm his racing heart. He rubbed his face, Bruce's words echoing in his mind. They held a double meaning; give him time for their future… and bid him time for tonight’s activities. 

“There you are, Master John, you should rest before the gala.” 

He shook his head, “Nah. I’ve already slept enough.”

Alfred raised a brow, studying him before he nodded his head. “Very well.”

“Bruce left with Rachel… or rather the Batman is following after her.” He crossed his arms. “I let him go, there was no use arguing with him.” He shrugged. “It’s Rachel.”

Alfred nodded, glancing at the time. “I hope he doesn’t disappoint his guests. He still must keep up his image.” 

“Don’t worry Alfred, I’ll help you out.” 

“Thank you, Master John. It would be beneficial.” Alfred smiled. “But first we must find you a suit to wear.” 

John groaned, not enjoying the idea of dressing up... but it was for Bruce’s birthday, so he’ll make do for the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by Ischa, chapter updated 7/07/13.


	24. Chapter 24

The ballroom was decked out and there were servants milling around taking care of every little detail. When the Wayne’s have an event, it’s a big fucking deal. 

John stood back, watching as the guests started to arrive. He glanced at his watch, calculating how long it had been. Bruce still had not shown up and John was starting to get a little anxious. He should have gone with him, Batman needed his Robin, no matter what he said. 

John was getting antsy as the time ticked by, so he grabbed a glass of champagne and chugged it down. He made a face at the taste, he wasn’t one to drink and it didn’t put a dent in his racing nerves. John tried to play a good host, but it was hard to do when all his thoughts were focused on Bruce.

“John.”

John turned at the sound of his name and he forced a smile to his face. It was all about appearances. “Yes?” He looked at the woman, catching her gaze... there was something achingly familiar about her. “Do I know you?” 

Her smile faltered and she started to reach out to him, but refrained from actually touching. “Barsad had warned me, but I had hoped you would remember me.” 

His eyes widened slightly, recognizing the name from the other day. “You do look familiar...” he touched his chest, feeling the locket hidden underneath his clothes and he wondered briefly if this was his sister. “I’m sorry.” 

“This is all his fault.” 

“Huh?” John frowned, not following her sudden accusation. “There’s no use laying blame...I don’t even know who you are.” 

She paused, “I am your sister, Talia.” 

“Talia.” John clutched onto the locket for a moment, his heart skipping a beat. He pulled it out and opened it for her. “Is this you?” He questioned and she glanced at what remained of the distorted picture. 

She reached out, her fingers tracing the image. “Yes, I gave it to you on your birthday,” she offered and his eyes widened slightly as he briefly recalled a basket filled with food, a blanket, and a mountain view.

“A picnic?” He questioned as he tried to remember more, but it was just jagged images that didn’t seem to fit together to form a full picture.

She smiled, “Yes. It was a special treat, Barsad and I arranged it for you. It was a surprise…” her voice drifted off for a moment, pausing slightly. “You thought we had forgotten.” 

Ironic, John mused as he nodded. He rubbed the back of his neck, trying to push past the pain that throbbed in his head. “I feel like the memories are just right there.” 

Talia took a step closer, taking his hand in hers. “I can help you, my little Robin.”

He sucked in a breath, squeezing her hand as her words warmed his heart. “I’d like that.” He turned her hand over in his as he studied her delicate fingers. “Why now?” He suddenly asked, trying to understand the turn of events. “I’ve been so alone for most of the year.”

“We thought you were dead,” she whispered and his gaze snapped back up to hers. 

“What?” He wasn’t expecting that, and he wondered if the accident that cost him his memories was also his death sentence to the ones that cared for him, his family... he was wrong to be angry with them.

“It wasn’t until we saw the footage of Batman and Robin that we had knew that you were alive and well.” 

He blinked, trying to absorb the information, the truth that had been denied him… would he have gained his memories back sooner if they were reunited earlier? “Oh.”

She wrapped her arms around him and he stiffened slightly before he returned the hug. “We shall not be parted again, my brother.”

John nodded, holding her close… this felt familiar as well and he ached once more for the memories he had lost. He was speechless and he just held onto her. They pulled apart a moment later and he let her guide him even further away from most of the festivities. 

Talia smiled as she clasped onto his hand once more. “There’s still much to speak on.”

“This is all too much,” he confessed. “I don’t even know what to think anymore.”

“Not to worry, we’ll have plenty of time once we go home.” She nodded and he felt a wave of uncertainty wash over him. 

“Home?” He questioned, shaking his head. “I am home… Gotham is my home.”

“You still hold so much loyalty for a city that has given you nothing but pain.” 

John jerked at the mechanical voice and he glanced back at a man dressed all in black, his face was covered except for his eyes… but he wore another mask underneath. His eyes revealed a kindness John wouldn’t expect from a man dressed up as a ninja.

He blinked, hair sticking up on the back of his neck and his heart skipped a beat in sudden realization. A ninja. He glanced around the room, finally taking in his surroundings. He’d been a fool not to take warning, he noticed a few more shadows moving against the walls… and his thoughts suddenly turned to Bruce. 

“John.” Talia’s voice broke through his musings and he looked to her.

He took a step back from her. “No.”

“We must go,” the man spoke once more and John snapped his gaze back to him. 

“I’m not going anywhere without him… he’s all I know,” he stated firmly. 

Talia took his hand and he suddenly felt torn. “You don’t owe him your allegiance, he stole you from us.” 

John pulled his hand away, “I can’t leave him.” 

She pursed her lips together, looking away for a moment. “Do you love him? This man that destroyed everything you knew? He stole you from your family, put you in harm’s way, and impeded your healing.”

He rubbed his head, taking another step back, feeling trapped. “I can’t leave him.” He stated once more, part of him knew that he shouldn’t forgive the events that she mentioned, but every cell in his body screamed that he loved Bruce…that he chose him once before.

He tensed when he heard a crash and raised voices echoing through the halls...that’s when he smelled the smoke. “We must go,” the ninja commented once more, tucking Talia against him. 

“What did you do?” He questioned, knowing deep down that they were a part of this. 

“You’ve made your choice,” Talia’s protector waved to the others and they swarmed around him, striking out with him by force. 

He countered the attack and he focused on what he knew. He was vaguely aware of Talia arguing with her protector and once he disposed of the few attackers he looked to them, but they were gone. He shook his head, trying to regain his composure and he pulled his jacket up over his mouth to block out some of the smoke.

John coughed, his lungs burning with smoke and he raced back to the ballroom. “Bruce?”

He followed Alfred’s frantic voice calling out to Bruce and he rushed to him. Alfred turned to him, relief apparent in his stance. “Master John, it is so good to see you.” 

John’s heart squeezed tight as he made out Bruce lying on the ground, a beam crushing his chest and John wasn’t sure if he was even breathing. He felt frantic at the thought of losing him. “Bruce!” He cried out and he was rewarded when Bruce looked up at him. Relief washed over John and he struggled to get the beam off of him. “Come on,” he urged as they managed to get it off them as more debris fell on top of them. 

“We have no time to waste.” Alfred called to them as John helped Bruce to his feet and followed Alfred to the hidden entrance. He keyed the sequence in the piano and they barely made it on the elevator shaft as the explosions echoed around them as the building came down in a fiery heap. 

Once they made it to the bottom, John took a moment to just breathe and take stock of what had just happened. John closed his eyes as images of another fire burned around him and he inhaled sharply as he remembered the moment a similar beam came crashing down on him...there was so much debris.

He shuddered, his breathing hitching. “Fuck.” He found himself leaning against Bruce the damp air soothing him as he tried to slow his breathing. “I remember.”

Bruce’s eyes narrowed on him, rubbing his back. “Remember what?”

“The fire... the black shadows, the ninjas you fought.” He tried to explain, but everything was so jumbled. “I’m a ninja too, aren’t I? That’s how I know all those moves.”

“Yes.”

John leaned back into Bruce’s touch. “My sister was here.”

“As well as your father,” he added and John inhaled sharply. 

“What?” John rubbed his face, his head ached... it was just too much to take in at one time. “What did he want?”

“To cleanse Gotham... he’s the one that has been working with Doctor Crane.”

John closed his eyes once more as he shuddered at the thought. “How do we stop this from happening?”

Bruce brushed his fingers through John’s hair. “I’m afraid we’ll have to take him out first.”

John nodded, knowing it was the only way. He felt numb, his mind unable to process everything… it all happened so fast and now the Wayne manor was gone. Everything was crumbling apart and he wasn’t sure what would be born of the ashes. “Now?”

“Yes.” 

John rubbed his face, “I need a moment, something…”

Bruce looked to Alfred, “Could we have a moment.”

Alfred nodded, giving them the privacy they needed and John looked up at Bruce. John noted for the first time that evening that he looked tired. He touched his chest, “How do you feel?”

“I’ve taken worse.” 

John tugged on his burnt and frayed jacket, and pulled into him kiss, needing to feel something more solid… something real. Bruce returned the kiss briefly before he pulled away. 

“No.” 

John pushed at Bruce, “Fuck, you said if I remembered we could be together.” 

“Your memory is still fractured,” Bruce paused, looking him over. “And you’re compromised.”

John glared at him, perhaps he was wrong to stay here. “Fuck you.” 

“John.” 

“No, no.” 

Bruce wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. John fought him, but they both knew that if John really wanted he could have disposed of Bruce in a heartbeat. John let out a cry, burying his face into Bruce’s chest, clinging to him as he let out some of the emotions bubbling in him from the events that did in fact leave him compromised, but he wouldn’t admit it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by Ischa, chapter updated 7/07/13.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a few inquiries about the last chapter in regards to Talia just leaving and not putting up more of a fight... that she wouldn't just let him go. And you would be right! All is not as it seems! 
> 
> Here is John and Talia's reunion from her POV.

Talia glanced once more in the mirror, her heart was racing. This was it… she would see her brother and they’ll be reunited once more. She had refused to wear the traditional garb and had picked an immaculate gown to wear for their first meeting. 

“You must not get your hopes up,” Barsad commented as he put the necklace around her neck completing her look and kissed the side of her neck.

“He’ll know me.” 

“Talia,” he stressed and she closed her eyes, shaking her head. 

“I know there’s a chance he may not,” she sighed and she ran her fingers down her gown and looked to him and Bane. They were dressed all in black as well as the rest of their men. 

“You know the plan?” Bane questioned as he took a step forward, cupping her cheek and brushing his thumb over it. 

“Yes.” She stated with finality, but in reality she didn’t know all the details… her mind was too preoccupied and she knew her father would not be pleased. Talia only had one thought, to get John and take him home. 

“It’s time.” Barsad announced and she placed a hand to her chest, not sure if she was strong enough for this. 

The Wayne manor was immaculate and regal… she could see herself living here. Talia walked in as if she owned it and the security didn’t give her a second glance, no one bothered to check if she had an invitation or not. 

Talia played the part well and she smiled when she finally caught sight of her brother. He had grown so much since she last saw him and it took all her will power not to throw her arms around him and hold him close. 

“John.”

John turned to her and her heart fell… there was no recognition in his eyes. “Yes?” He began as he looked over her before catching her gaze. “Do I know you?” 

Her smile faltered and she started to reach out to him, but she refrained from actually touching. She knew he wouldn’t accept a touch from her at this time. “Barsad had warned me, but I had hoped you would remember me.” She confessed, hoping for a spark of recognition in his eyes. 

“You do look familiar...” John began as he touched his chest as if he was searching for the answer, but not finding it. “I’m sorry.” 

Talia felt a rush of anger toward Wayne for stealing him away from her. She would have made sure John would remember. “This is all his fault,” She accused, wanting more than anything to take John away from here. That was the plan after all. 

“Huh?” John frowned. “There’s no use laying blame...I don’t even know who you are.” 

She cursed inwardly and she paused, trying to regain her composure. “I am your sister, Talia.” 

“Talia.” He repeated a note of familiarity in his voice as he pulled out the locket she gave him so many years ago. “Is this you?” 

She glanced over the distorted picture as she reached out, her fingers tracing the image. “Yes, I gave it to you on your birthday.” 

“A picnic?” He suddenly questioned and her heart skipped a beat. He was starting to remember and it gave her a boost of confidence that he would chose to leave with her. 

She smiled, “Yes. It was a special treat, Barsad and I arranged it for you. It was a surprise…” her voice trailed off as she realized it was the last time she had seen him before all this. “You thought we had forgotten.” She continued, regaining her composure. 

Her eyes narrowed on him as he rubbed the back of his neck, “I feel like the memories are just right there.” 

Talia took a step closer, taking his hand in hers, wanting to show him everything she could. “I can help you, my little Robin.”

“I’d like that.” He turned her fingers over in his hand and her heart skipped a beat… she remembered when he had done this when they were younger. “Why now?” He suddenly asked, startling her slightly. “I’ve been so alone for most of the year.”

“We thought you were dead,” she replied honestly, her voice barely above a whisper and his gaze snapped back up to hers. 

“What?”

“It wasn’t until we saw the footage of Batman and Robin that we had knew that you were alive and well.” She explained, she had watched it over and over again. She almost expected him to deny it, but he didn’t. 

He blinked, “Oh.”

Talia couldn’t hold back any longer and she wrapped her arms around him. She hated that he stiffened slightly in her arms before he returned the hug. “We shall not be parted again, my brother.” She was determined to have him back in her life, no matter what it would take.

John nodded, holding her close. It was like old times. They pulled apart a moment later and she guided him further away from most of the festivities and into the room they had chosen before this all began and where Bane waited for them.

Talia smiled as she clasped onto his hand once more. “There’s still much to speak on.”

“This is all too much,” he inhaled and she knew that this was too much information, but it was needed. “I don’t even know what to think anymore.”

“Not to worry, we’ll have plenty of time once we go home.” She nodded as she glanced at Bane, knowing that he was listening quietly to their words. 

“Home?” He questioned, shaking his head. “I am home… Gotham is my home.”

“You still hold so much loyalty for a city that has given you nothing but pain.” Bane spoke up, taking a step forward.

She held her hand out to him, ordering him to stand down. It was too soon, John wasn’t ready yet. John glanced around the room, his gaze focusing on the shadows that lurked and she couldn’t help but smirk… he was still the ninja that he was trained to be. “John.” Talia began and he focused back on her.

John took a step back from her and she frowned. “No.”

“We must go,” Bane urged and John snapped his gaze back to him. 

“I’m not going anywhere without him… he’s all I know,” he stated firmly and she knew she had to act fast before everything would spiral out of control. 

Talia took his hand, squeezing it lightly. “You don’t owe him your allegiance, he stole you from us.” 

John pulled his hand away, “I can’t leave him.” 

She pursed her lips together in anger, looking away for a moment. “Do you love him? This man that destroyed everything you knew? He stole you from your family, put you in harm’s way, and impeded your healing.”

He rubbed his head, taking another step back and further away from her. “I can’t leave him.” 

His commitment to Wayne infuriated her even more, he should want to come with her. Before she could persuade him any further there was a crash and she cursed to herself… this was all too rushed, her father should have given her more time. 

“We must go,” Bane stated in a tone she knew meant there was no discussing it, but she wasn’t going to just leave John here. She hated it when Bane tucked her close to him, giving her no leeway. 

“What did you do?” John demanded and in that moment she wasn’t sure. 

“You’ve made your choice,” Bane stated as he waved to their men and they swarmed around John. 

“No!” She slapped Bane’s hands away. “What are you doing?” She hissed, “This wasn’t part of the plan.”

“He made his choice, Talia.” Bane's voice was so matter-of-fact that it infuriated her and she struck out at him. He grabbed her arm, forcing her to be still. “It’s not up for discussion.”

She narrowed her eyes on him, looking over at John who was efficiently fighting off the men with ease. Talia felt a sense of pride at the way he moved. “I’m not leaving him, he’s my brother.” 

“This is temporary,” he commented. “The plan is already in place and we cannot diverge from it. Time is a matter of essence.” 

“Then why have our men attack him?” She asked, not understanding what the bigger plan was.

“A distraction,” there was a sense of awe in his voice. “He shall win, he is strong and wise.” 

Talia nodded, knowing that John was that and more. “Fine.” She let Bane escort her out as she glanced once more at her brother. Talia vowed that they would finish this off properly and she wouldn’t let him go until he was on the plane home with her. 

Bane ushered her into a van where her father was waiting with more of their men dressed in SWAT gear. Her eye’s winded as she took in the impressive piece of machinery and she took her place beside it. “What is this?”

“The destruction of Gotham,” her father answered as Bane and Barsad climbed into the van and they were off. 

“We cannot destroy Gotham until John is back safely into the fold.” She argued, but her father wasn’t even listening to her. “Father!”

“You’re being far too emotional, you need to calm yourself and regain your composure.” 

Her lips thinned as she glared at her father. “Do not speak to me about being compromised. We came here to bring John back.”

“That was a bonus, Talia.” Her father reprimanded. “Our only goal is to finish what we started so many years ago, to purge Gotham.” 

She felt her heart drop and she looked to Bane and Barsad but they didn’t show any signs of emotions… true members of the League. Talia sat up taller, this wasn’t the end. She glanced toward the mansion, the flames engulfing it. She pressed her hand against the window, hoping that John made it out… next time she wouldn’t be so complacent and she would coax John to return where he belonged. At her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by Ischa, chapter updated 7/07/13.


	26. Chapter 26

John pushed back all his emotions, donning his mask and transforming himself into Robin. He looked to Batman who squeezed his shoulder. “I’m fine,” he insisted, his voice sounding foreign even to himself.

“I don’t believe that for a moment.” 

Robin closed his eyes, letting his anger build and fuel him even more. “I’m good.” He stated with a bit more conviction. 

Batman gave him a once over and headed toward the Batmobile. Robin followed after him and they listened to the police frequency as they raced their way to the Narrows. There was a frenzy of activity and the police were planning to close down the bridges… but they wouldn’t let a little thing like that stop them.

They rendezvoused with Gordon as soon as they crossed over and they set a plan of action. They needed to take out the emitter before the ninjas loaded it onto the train and if they couldn’t, they had to stop it before it hit the epicenter of the city. 

“I’ll take the train,” Robin stated as he prepared his grappling hook. “Stay on the ground…” He paused as he looked over at Batman. “Find Rachel.” He knew her safety was niggling in the back of batman's thoughts and Robin knew it would be easier for him to pursue on ground verses on the rail. 

Batman glanced up at the rail and he knew that Batman had misgivings about letting him go after everything that had just transpired, but he needed to prove himself. “Go.” 

Robin let out a breath of relief, not realizing how much he needed that vote of confidence as well. Their gazes locked and he felt Batman's complete trust and understanding flood him with the strength to continue on. He nodded, glancing toward the far horizon, “Meet you at the epicenter, Wayne tower?”

Batman followed his gaze and nodded. 

Robin didn’t wait for another word and swung up. He had to stop them from loading the emitter onto the train… if he failed they would have only minutes to stop it before it made it to the strike zone and the whole city would be lost in the chaos. 

He shuddered at the thought, thinking back to what it had felt like to be consumed by the hallucinogenic that he now recognized as a derivative of the blue flower that he had trained with. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. He had to stay focused on the task if he wanted to win this.

Robin dropped down onto the rooftop adjacent to the monorail support. His eyes narrowed onto the ninjas loading the emitter and he froze when he took notice of the man directing them. His father, Ra’s al Ghul. 

It was like the final piece of the puzzle clicking into place and everything came back to him in a wave of images. He closed his eyes as he assimilated the new information and he stood taller before his father, “It ends now.” 

His father looked over him, raising a brow. “I see the bat sent the bird off to an impossible task.”

“We won’t let you do this.” 

“I don’t believe I was giving you a choice.” He smirked as he waved to two of his men and they advanced toward him.

Robin snorted, “Do you honestly think they can take me?” 

“No,” His father simply smiled in return, “But they will slow you down.” 

His father disappeared into the fog with the train and the emitter.Robin cursed under his breath and seamlessly took out the two men and he quickly followed. Robin used his grappling hook and made it on the train. 

He had to fight a few more of the ninja’s that blocked his way and he was seething with anger by the time he made it to his father and the emitter. The machine was buzzing as it started to work, increasing the burst of fog as the drug was activated into the air.

When he caught his father’s gaze there was a spark of something he hadn’t seen in a long time. Pride. A startling realization washed over him and he felt his heart drop. This was his test. His father was challenging him to take his life. To take his place as the heir he had groomed him to be.

His Robin persona fell and he tore off his mask as another ninja came forth. He battled him with ease, using everything he had learned as he defeated the last ninja that stood between them. He took a deep breath and stood before his father.

Ra’s al Ghul nodded, seemingly pleased at the display, “John.” 

“Father.”

“Impressive.” 

A faint smile curved at John’s lip, unable to stop the feelings that warmed his heart at the praise. “Why are you doing this?”

“This was always part of the plan, my son.” He mused as he touched the emitter with his hand. “To finish what we had started so long ago.”

John felt a stab of anger at his words. “I was never your son, I was only a pawn. You never once trusted me with your true identity and you never bothered to officially adopt me as you had claimed so many years ago. They put me in a boy’s home, there was no record of the adoption.” 

He clenched his fists together as the man he had always known as his father just simply smiled in return. “You’ve grown, but you still lack the commitment to do what you must.” 

“You have no idea what I can do,” he growled in response. 

“Bruce was stronger, held more of a conviction and I wanted him to be my heir.” He stated and John tensed. “He had one weakness, you.” 

John shook his head, realizing he was more of a pawn than he had originally thought. His lips thinned as he glared at Ra’s al Ghul. 

“I had hoped that your love would keep him there, tethered to the League. I did not foresee that you would leave with him instead.” He mused. “I won’t be blindsided again.” 

John advanced, attacking him and using his teachings against Ra's. He was younger and faster and no match for his former teacher and father. He stole Ra’s sword with a flick of his wrist and he jammed it into the brake so there was no way to stop the train from going over.

“I fear you already have.” He smirked as the station exploded ahead of the racing train and there was nowhere else for the train to go but down. 

“You don’t have the conviction to do what you must,” he argued. “That has always been your downfall.” 

John growled and pulled him into his arms, kissing his cheek. “All I ever wanted was for you to be proud of me.” He looked ahead, seeing their reflection in the glass. There was a spark of realization in his father’s eyes and a hint of pride as John snapped his neck. 

John dropped his lifeless body to the floor and the emotions he thought would engulf him never came. He felt as if the world had stopped even if the world was still rushing at full speed around him. He moved as if on autopilot he pulled out a mini-mine and blew out the back of the car, giving him the chance to flee the train. 

He flew up into the sky as everything exploded around him… he landed on the rooftop and he stood there watching the fire burn down below. John glanced down at the emblem on his chest and he ripped it off his suit, feeling as if he couldn’t wear it anymore. He was no longer the symbol that Robin had stood for. He wasn’t sure where he belonged and he disappeared into the night to find himself once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by Ischa, chapter updated 7/10/13.


	27. Chapter 27

Barsad inhaled deeply as he found Robin’s suit on the rooftop. He glanced around, but John was nowhere to be seen. His heart dropped and he had a sinking feeling in his gut. He pulled the suit into his arms, knowing he had to get it to Bruce, to Batman.

It was mass chaos, no one would notice if he slipped away and it didn’t take him long to track down the overgrown bat. He could see him from the distance, standing on the Wayne tower… as if he was waiting for something or someone, Robin. 

Barsad didn’t have the gear to go up to him, but he knew that he’d come down to him. He was on one of the adjacent buildings and he signaled the Batman and only someone trained in the League would have recognized the flickering light for what it was.

Batman flew down to him a moment later, he glanced over him and before he could ask Barsad why he signaled for him Barsad held out Robin’s suit. 

Batman didn’t hesitate to grab it and pull it close to him, examining it for any clues. “Where?” He demanded in a voice that sent a shudder down Barsad's spine. 

“I found it on the rooftop near the train wreckage.” 

Batman glanced away, clutching the suit to his chest. “Ra’s is dead.” Batman stated, not questioning him as he should have. Batman was seeking confirmation for something he already knew.

Barsad nodded, “Yes.” 

He looked away, “Did you see any sign of him?”

“No.” He wished he could offer some solace, but even he didn’t see this happening. The only reason John would have just left was if... Barsad sucked in a breath. “It was his final test.”

“Yes.”

“How did you know?” Barsad couldn’t help but ask him, he was working with Ra’s al Ghul, he knew the plan of action. He never considered this, but he should have seen it. 

“I suspected the possibility, he wanted me to cross that line, pushed me to do the same... I can only imagine what he said to John.” He paused, running his gloved fingers over where the Robin emblem should have been. “He remembered.”

Barsad nodded, “I wondered.”

“You once said that if he finished the final test, he’d be lost to us.” Batman stated and Barsad closed his eyes as he remembered that warning. “He’s not coming back, is he?”

“I don’t know.” When he opened his eyes, Batman was no longer there and he was impressed at the silent retreat… but he shouldn’t have been surprised. 

Barsad rubbed his brow, glancing over to the black smoke that still billowed in the air from the explosion and train derailment. There was nothing more he could do but make his own retreat back to the safe house he had obtained a few days prior. Their work was done, for better or worse.

Bane greeted him at the door. “How is she?” Barsad asked as he wrapped an arm around Bane and pressed their foreheads together. 

“She will not speak to me.”

“We must give her time… she knows that we are here for her.” Barsad offered, but they both knew that the only person that could soothe all her sorrows away was John. 

Bane nodded, squeezing Barsad’s arm. “Freshen up and we’ll make a plan of action.”

Barsad glanced down at his torn and smoking outfit. “Yes.” He pressed a kiss to Bane's brow, soaking in his warmth before he made his way to their room and headed straight for the bathroom.

He peeled off his clothing and stepped under the water. He just stood under the spray as the night’s events played through his head. Ra’s death at John’s hand wasn’t one of the outcomes he had planned on, but he should have seen it coming. 

He startled slightly when small delicate hands wrapped around him and Talia pressed her body against his. “Shhh.” 

Barsad simply nodded, knowing she needed this outlet and he turned to her, taking her in his arms and kissed her softly. It was just a simple kiss, but it seemed to be her breaking point for when they parted she started sobbing in his arms. He held her close and after a moment he turned off the water and took her to their bed. 

Bane was waiting for them and wrapped a towel protectively around her and pulled her into his arms. She crumbled into his arms like a rag doll. Barsad had never seen her so distressed, but she had lost her father and essentially her brother in one fell swoop. 

Barsad took his place beside them, offering her the love she needed and the love he gave freely. It was late into the night when her tears had dried and she was resting comfortably between them.

“I hated him for so long… I didn’t expect to feel the loss so greatly.” She confessed as she looked between them. “And I didn’t expect it to be from John’s hands.” 

“It was his test,” Barsad supplied. “Ra’s would have been proud that he finally took his place.”

Talia sighed as she sat up, “Then why isn’t he here with us? Why did he flee?”

“He just needs time,” Bane added as he rubbed her back. “The question is what do you want to do in the meantime?”

She dragged her fingers through her hair, “To speak to this love of his. Wayne.”

~

The next morning they made their way to what remained of the Wayne estate. Barsad nodded towards Bruce as they approached and he couldn’t help but notice how tired and solemn he looked. His world had been as drastically changed as theirs has been. 

“Mister Wayne,” he began, “I’d like you to meet Talia-” 

“John’s sister,” he cut in, his voice cracking ever so slightly on John's name. Bruce offered his hand to her, “I’ve heard so much about you.” 

“It’s my pleasure,” she smiled, taking his hand and shaking it. “I’m sorry for the intrusion, but I had to speak with you.” 

Bruce nodded and looked toward Bane. “And you are?”

“Bane,” he offered and they shook hands. 

Bruce’s eyes lit up with recognition and he nodded, “Yes, John had spoken very highly of you as Talia’s protector...” his voice trailed off and he glanced away from them. “What can I do for you? I’m afraid I’m not prepared for guests.” 

“Understandable,” Bane mused, glancing over the destruction they had caused the night before. 

“Should I send you the bill?” Bruce questioned, acknowledging the role they played. 

Talia smiled, “If that will help.”

Bruce shook his head, running his fingers through his hair. “What can I do for you?”

“I want to be here, when he returns.” She stated with confidence, looking straight at him. “He loves you and I have no doubt that he shall return to you in time.”

Bruce didn’t respond, he didn’t seem as sure. “And my city?” He questioned, glancing between them. 

“That was Ra’s plan,” Talia began. “This city has its faults… it’s far from innocent. But Batman seems to be curving the tide and we shall let him do that.” 

“Until John’s return and then what?” Bruce prodded and Barsad smiled at that, he saw why John had fallen in love with this man… his presence and morals were appealing. 

“You have our word that your city will be safe from the League.” 

Bruce nodded, “I’m sure we can work something out.” 

“We will help you rebuild,” Bane offered. “And then you can help us rebuild the League as we see fit.” 

“I don’t believe in the League.” 

“No, you did not believe in my father.” Talia corrected and smiled. “You were an excellent student, you can teach them as well.” 

Bruce pressed his lips together, seemingly unsure. 

“Think on it,” Barsad added, knowing that it was too much to consider at once and he knew that Bruce wouldn’t make a decision like this very lightly. It was enough that he gave them their blessing to stay. 

Bruce nodded and looked over the rubble once more. It was a tentative agreement and Barsad knew that Bruce would agree, for John’s sake. For his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by Ischa, chapter updated 7/10/13.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by Ischa. <3

Bruce rubbed his face, it had been months and he still hadn’t heard from John. He knew that John needed time, and his sister continued to insist that he would return to Gotham, to him. But at moments like this his belief faltered, and he wasn’t sure if John would ever return.

A shrill ring interrupted his thoughts and his heart skipped a beat, only John knew this dedicated line. Bruce picked it up. 

“Where’s John?” The young voice questioned, but it wasn’t the one he had expected. Bruce double checked the number that had called him and didn’t recognize it.

“How did you get this number?” Bruce countered, curious. 

He heard a small snort, “I may be young, but I’m not stupid.” 

Bruce raised a brow in amusement and he suddenly knew who his young caller was. “Timmy?” 

There was a small gasp and then a stretch of silence, “How did you know it was me?” 

“Who else could it be? John has spoken very highly of you.” Bruce replied and he could almost see the younger boy grinning in response. 

“Robin hasn’t been on patrol… not since that night and John hasn’t taught his class and he hasn’t come by for ice cream!” He rambled on. “It’s been a long, long time. I miss him.” 

“I miss him too.” Bruce replied with complete honesty, surprising himself by the simple confession.

“You do?” Timmy whispered in awe. 

“Yes.” 

“It’s lonely here… and the nanny stinks.” 

Bruce laughed, unable to stop himself… it felt good to just let go for a moment. He couldn’t remember the last time he did. “I’m sorry to hear that. Alfred makes amazing cookies and he doesn’t stink.” 

“Yeah?”

“You’re more than welcome to come by for some cookies,” he offered, not sure why… there was just something about the boy and Bruce knew that John would appreciate the gesture.

“Really?” He gasped and Bruce could hear the excitement in his voice. 

“And you can help me find John.” 

“YAY!” He shouted into the phone and Bruce had to pull it away from his ear as he continued to cheer. “Cause Batman needs his Robin!” 

Bruce flinched slightly at that, wishing he didn’t know about that detail, but there was nothing he could do about that. And if John could trust him, so could he. “Yes.” 

“Can I come over tomorrow?” 

“As long as it’s okay with your parents.”

“They’re in Egypt and the nanny won’t care… she usually just watches TV.” Tim explained as if it was nothing and Bruce suddenly felt a very protective streak over him and he understood why John was watching over Tim when he could. 

“Very well, I’ll have Alfred arrange a play date.” 

“YAY!”

Bruce smiled, “I have to go, but I shall see you tomorrow, okay?”

“Okay, bye!” There was a click and the line went dead before Bruce hung up the phone. 

“A play date? Should John be worried?” 

Bruce turned to the teasing voice and nodded to Barsad. “John would approve.” He rubbed his neck, sitting back in his chair in silent contemplation. “Do you still believe he’ll come home?”

Barsad raised a brow, leaning against the desk. “Do you?”

He pursed his lips, shaking his head. “I pushed him away… he wanted something I wasn’t willing to give him at the time.” 

“And he’s pushing back. And one of the lessons we learned was to-”

“I know,” he hissed. “I know.” He stood, needing to move. “But it’s been almost six months and he hasn’t contacted anyone. It’s like he disappeared.”

Barsad nodded, pressing his lips together as he glanced at the monitors. “He will come home.” 

Bruce closed his eyes, he was losing hope. And he felt as if he deserved this, he had pushed John away when he needed him the most… would John have gained his memories faster if he had taken him to his bed? Would they have been able to stop the events from happening? But Bruce did what he thought was best for John.

“Alfred wanted me to remind you that dinner will be at six, since you’ve missed dinner the last few nights. The others have wondered if you’ve turned into a bat since you prefer this cave of yours.” 

Bruce shook his head, clearing his thoughts as he considered Barsad’s words. The others. A year ago, he would never have imagined that he would be sharing his home with the founding members of the current League. It had been surreal, but they had slowly made a life here. He had come to trust Barsad more and more. 

“Thank you,” he nodded as he sat back down in his chair. “And as you can see, I’m still here.”

“Is there anything I can do for you?” 

Bruce paused, considering his request. “No.” 

“When is the last time you’ve slept?” Barsad questioned as he studied him a little more closely than he preferred. 

“I don’t need sleep,” he argued, not remembering the last time he slept longer than an hour or so. 

“Bruce it’s not healthy, you need to rest… let me help.”

Bruce pursed his lips together. “Batman is my responsibility and your intentions may be pure, but I don’t trust the cowl in your hands… or anyone’s for that matter.”

“Very well,” he nodded, sounding a little disappointed. It wouldn’t hurt to have Barsad help him. 

“I’ll keep it in mind,” he suddenly added a thought occurring to him. “I’ll talk to Fox.”

Barsad raised a brow. “That’s very cryptic.” 

Bruce chuckled, glancing at the monitor. “I’ll see you at dinner.” He dismissed Barsad as he thought on his offer. Bruce did miss having a partner on patrol… John was right, even Timmy noticed that Batman needed his Robin. He’d never let Barsad wear Robin’s suit, but perhaps with Fox’s help they could come up with something else. It was worth looking into at least. 

He finished another note and dragged himself up to the manor. As he turned the corner he was surprised to see a man pass by and he managed a nod of acknowledgement to him. It was still odd to see so many mingling about after living in solitude for so long. Members of the League. Only a handful of their men had survived the events, but they lived here as well, in the East wing. 

Bane and Talia, lingered more like shadows, sticking mainly to their wing and venturing out as needed. They were friendly and Talia often sought him out when she was missing John the most. They’d share stories of John, it was bittersweet and yet Bruce found those evenings to be very welcoming. 

Barsad on the other hand, was the only one that had remained close by and ventured to every part of the manor and the only one that had access to the Batcave. Bruce was comforted by his presence… it was familiar and their deeper connection with John had made them closer.

He glanced at the clock, it was an hour too late for dinner and he made his way to the kitchen. “Alfred?”

“Master Bruce, I see we finally came up for dinner.” 

Bruce gave him a small smile, “I didn’t notice the time.”

“Of course not,” Alfred teased as he prepared a plate for him. “Will you be patrolling tonight?”

“Yes.” 

Alfred nodded and handed him the plate. “Enjoy.”

“Thanks,” he grabbed a fork and took a bite. “Alfred, I have a favor to ask of you.” 

Alfred raised a brow, “Yes, Master Bruce?”

Bruce told Alfred about his conversation with Timmy and the play date he had suggested. “I hope that won’t be too much?”

“It shall be a pleasure, Master John would expect nothing else of us.” 

He smiled sadly, nodding his head. “That is why I suggested it.”


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by Ischa. <3 
> 
> Enjoy!

Time. 

It passed like the air he breathed, continuing without much thought to his inner turmoil and his forced solitude. John took solace in a small cabin in the woods with no modern conveniences. There was no electricity and no running water. He lived off the land and returned back to nature and the world he had learned to known and the principles that were drilled into him. 

It took more time than John would have thought, but he had finally come to terms with his role in his father’s death and he was at peace. His grand test would not force him to live the life that Ra’s had chosen for him. He was free to live the life he wanted, with the one he loved. Bruce. 

As he journeyed to the town, he allowed himself to think about the loved ones that he left behind. John hoped that they would forgive him for not contacting them. He also wondered if the Wayne Manor even existed. When he left months ago, it was in ashes.

John needed to arrange for some money to travel home. He had hitchhiked on the way there, but now he wanted to go back to Gotham and the fastest route to do so was a flight home. John called the dedicated line to the Batcave and hoped that someone would be there to answer it. He sighed with relief when it was answered, and he heard a voice he didn’t realize he had missed as much as he did in that moment. “Alfred.”

“Master John, it’s so good to hear from you.” 

“Yeah,” he ducked his head, running his fingers through his hair. “Um, I kinda need some money to come home.”

“Home,” Alfred echoed his voice warm and inviting. “I’ll arrange everything for you, you have been sorely missed and Robin is greatly needed.”

John sucked in a quick breath, his heart skipped a beat. “Why? What has happened?”

John’s eyes widened in horror as Alfred told him about the appearance of the Joker and how he was wreaking havoc on Gotham and he felt his heart sink… he had left Batman to deal with it alone. “Bruce,” he inhaled, cutting Alfred off. “Oh, god, is he okay?”

“Yes, Master John, but he could use a hand if you are willing.” 

“Yes, anything… but, I kinda left my suit on the rooftop.” John groaned, rubbing his face. This was far worse than he thought. He shouldn’t have been gone for so long and now he was a few hours away.

“I do believe we have a spare or two.” Alfred reassured him.

John smiled at his soothing words and nodded. “And, um, I kinda don’t have any identification since I didn’t have a chance to take my wallet with me.” He snorted, “Not much room in the suit for that.” 

Alfred had not asked how he got where he was or how he was able to afford it and for that he was grateful… John wasn't proud of his descent into the darkness. “Good thing you have billionaire connections, Master John.” 

John laughed at that. “Good thing.” He gave him his location and Alfred told him to get to the nearest airport ASAP. John wasted no time, knowing that time was of an essence.

Almost two hours later, he made it to the closest airport and he sighed with relief when he spotted a sign with his name on it. His eyes widened and he smiled when he saw who was holding up the sign for him. “Talia.” 

She smiled at him as they embraced. “Can you ever forgive me?” He asked, tears burning his eyes as she held him close. 

“Always,” she inhaled, kissing his brow and cupping his face. “I love you, my little Robin.” 

He closed his eyes, needing her forgiveness. “I love you too.” 

Talia pulled back, tugging on his arm. “We must go. We do not know what the Joker is planning next.” 

John nodded, letting her guide him to the private jet. “Wait, you’re in Gotham too?”

“Yes,” she replied as she walked up the walkway and ducked into the jet. 

“I don’t understand,” he began as he quickly followed after her. “I thought you’d return back home.”

“Gotham is my home if you are there,” Talia stated as she took a seat and buckled in. “We have much to talk about.” 

“But I thought you hated Gotham,” he mused, trying to wrap his mind around the idea…selfishly he loved the idea, but he didn’t want to take her away from her home. 

“Father hated Gotham, and I must admit I don’t see the appeal. It’s gritty and-”

“Talia,” he cut her off, not wanting to hear it. “I know, but there’s also something so raw and innocent about it… the children have so much hope.” He sighed, rubbing his neck. “It’s my home.” 

“And you wish to stay with Bruce.” She stated, not even questioning his desire to stay with Wayne and he felt his cheeks flush.

“If he’ll have me, but I fear I may have fucked that up.”

She shook her head, “He understood why you had to leave.”

John nodded. “I love him, Talia. I’ve never stopped, even when I didn’t remember my past. It was still there.” 

“You are lucky to have found someone.” She smiled. “I do not know what I would have done without Bane’s and Barsad’s support and love.”

“You do realize we’ve slept with the same man.”

She laughed, “Ah, but he’s worth it.” 

John chuckled, reaching out and taking her hand. “I’ve missed you.” 

“As have I.”

~

Barsad was waiting for them when they landed. He was wearing his traditional attire, leaning against the Batpod with a large bag at his feet. John knew it was his Robin suit and he raced over to Barsad, feeling the urgency to suit up and help as much as he could. 

“John.” 

“Damn, it’s good to see you,” John wrapped his arms around him, giving a brief hug before he started to riffle through the contents of the bag. 

“Indeed it is.” Barsad grinned as he watched by, wrapping an arm around Talia’s waist. “Did you have a good flight?”

“It was rather eventful,” she replied, leaning in and kissing him softly. 

John didn’t care that they were in a semi empty hanger and he undressed. He slipped on his suit, transforming into Robin. “Oh, this feels so good to have back on.” 

“It looks good.” 

He nodded, jumping onto the bike. “Does he know that I’m back?”

Barsad frowned. “No, Alfred thought it best if he didn’t know… the Joker has Rachel.”

Robin inhaled sharply, his heart aching. “Fuck.” He turned the com link on, listening in as he nodded his thanks to Barsad and his sister. “Later.” 

He zipped away, listening into the latest threat. The Joker was making Batman decide, Harvey or Rachel. Without needing to confer with Batman, he knew that he’d chose Rachel and he immediately raced off to the address where Harvey was. This was why Batman needed to have a partner… you would never have to make a decision like this. 

Robin jumped off his bike, before it officially skidded to a stop. “Hello?” He called out as he made his way into the dark warehouse. 

“Hello?” 

Robin tensed, the voice that responded was not the one he had expected, it was too feminine… Rachel. “Shit.” He cursed as he realized what the Joker had done and he raced over to her. He took in the large barrels of fuel and the bomb…it had two minutes and forty-seven seconds left on the clock. 

Her eye’s widened in recognition. “Robin,” She whispered in awe and he held a finger up to his lips, shaking his head as he pointed to the speaker phone. She nodded, “It’s okay, Harvey. Help is here.” 

“Good, I knew he’d choose you… Batman?” Harvey’s voice replied, trailing off in shock and Robin knew that Batman was there. 

Robin quickly undid her binds, there wasn’t much time. “Hurry.”

“I’ll see you soon,” Rachel called out over her shoulder as he ushered her out, knowing they wouldn’t be able to make it clear of the building before it would explode. 

“Sorry about this,” he apologized as he threw her to the ground and covered her, letting the flames lick at his cape as the building blew up behind him. Once he thought it was safe, he helped her up. “Are you okay?”

“Are you kidding me?” Rachel gasped, her eyes filled with light. “I’m alive.” She threw her arms around him, hugging him close. “Thank you, John.” She whispered into his ear, he should have known that she knew Batman’s true identity and thus his own. “It’s so good to see you back.”

“You’re welcome.” He smiled, nodding his head. “It’s good to be back.” 

Gordon approached with an ax in hand, sighing in relief when he saw them. “Thank god, you made it here in time son.” 

Robin smiled as he helped Rachel to the EMS truck to get checked out, “Just doing my job…” he glanced at the building that was still burning. 

Gordon nodded and Robin reached out and shook his hand. “It’s nice to finally meet you, Robin is it?”

He nodded, not used to this. Batman had always talked with Gordon. He turned to address his men and Robin almost took off to find Batman… but then John realized that he’d come to her. 

Robin noticed the playing card on the ground and he picked it up. It was the Joker card with a face on it. “Uh, Commissioner.” He showed it to Gordon who sighed heavily as he took it from John. 

“Dent’s alive and well…” A sergeant approached with the news. “But there’s been an explosion back at the MCU, the Joker’s gone.”

“With Lau, I assume.” Gordon added as he continued to study the card. “He wanted to be caught… it was all planned.” 

Robin crossed his arms, listening in and learning what had transpired… there was so much that he missed. He felt a sudden shift behind him and he knew that Batman had arrived. He turned to him, giving him a small smile. 

“Robin.” Batman acknowledged, his hand squeezing Robin’s shoulder and Robin knew that this wasn’t the preferred reunion, but it would have to do for now. 

“How’s Harvey?” Rachel asked as she crossed over to them, after being cleared by the medic. 

“He’s good,” Batman stated. “I came to take you to the safe house where he is waiting for you.” He looked to Gordon. “If that’s okay with you.” 

Gordon nodded, “Yes, that’ll be best… I have to check the damage to the MCU. I expect to hear from you soon.” 

Batman agreed and gestured for Robin to follow after him. Batman led Rachel to the Batmobile and Robin jumped onto the Batpod, racing after him to the safe house. 

The safe house was in the center of downtown in a very elaborate building, Robin assumed it was one of Wayne’s buildings and he followed them up to the penthouse. He went out onto the balcony as Rachel and Harvey were reunited. 

Robin turned to Batman as he felt his presence and Robin wrapped his arms around him when Batman pulled him into a breathtaking kiss. “Don’t you ever do that again.” Batman growled against his lips and Robin nodded. 

“Never.”

“Good.”


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the last chapter! 
> 
> Beta'd by Ischa.

John was thankful that no one was waiting for them in the Batcave to arrive. And he was even more thankful when Bruce pushed him against the Batmobile with the silent aggression he’s always loved. They tore away at their suited armor until they were able to run their hands over their heated skin. John moaned as he arched up against him, craving more. Everything. It had been far too long. 

The kisses were hot and demanding… it was as if they were trying to make up for all the time that they had lost. John wrapped his legs around him, moaning when Bruce managed to slip his hand down and wrap his hand around John’s cock. John shuddered, his hips thrusting up into Bruce’s hand.

A cough alerted them of someone’s presence and John cursed in every language he knew. “I’m sorry to interrupt the homecoming sirs, but the Commissioner is on the line and he’s rather insistent.” 

John closed his eyes, his body flushing with embarrassment at Alfred catching them practically naked and close to fucking against the Batmobile. Now that would have been the best homecoming ever, but that wouldn’t be happening anytime soon at this rate. 

Bruce rested his brow against John’s chest as if contemplating on what to do next. John pushed on his shoulder and Bruce’s gaze snapped to his. John’s breathing hitched as he melted under the dark, lustful gaze and he whimpered, pulling Bruce into another heated kiss. 

“It’s okay,” John barely managed as they parted to breathe, but he didn’t pull away from him and Bruce didn't take his hand off his dick. He only squeezed him at the base, making John shudder against him as he thrust up helplessly into Bruce’s hand.

“Give us a moment, Alfred.” Bruce stated in a voice that made a jolt of desire burn through him, it was the gravelly Batman voice.

John couldn't focus on anything but Bruce's hand on him and the heat of his body against John's. Bruce didn't even wait for Alfred's footfalls to fade away before he stole another breathtaking kiss. "Fuck," John moaned as he dragged his nails down Bruce's back and tugged him closer, needing to feel every inch of his body against his own. 

"Not enough time," Bruce growled as he stroked John's cock and brought John closer to the edge. 

"Please," John practically begged, he was so close and when Bruce brought their cocks together he nearly came. "God, yes, Bruce."

Bruce moaned against his lips as John added his hand and they got lost in the sensation rolling through them. The adrenaline of winning the last battle and their rushed reunion only fueled it more. “John.” 

John shuddered, crying out as he spilled over their hands in ecstasy. He clung to Bruce, kissing him as his orgasm continued to rush through him. He smiled against his lips as Bruce cried out John’s name as he came. 

It wasn’t enough, but John couldn’t help but feel giddy at the thought that this was just the beginning. He didn’t move away as they both tried to control their breathing and their bodies started to cool. “We’ve made a mess.” John teased lightly. 

Bruce snorted, a smile playing at his lips. “We did.” 

John suddenly pulled back as his mind began to clear and Alfred’s words came back to him, “Wait, does the Commissioner know that you’re the Batman?”

Bruce tensed, “No.” 

“Then why is he calling Bruce Wayne?” He asked, glancing to where Alfred had stood a moment before. “It doesn’t make sense.” 

“Perhaps a new threat or he needs Wayne Technology to help.” Bruce mused as he took a step back and grabbed a towel. 

John’s heart skipped a beat as Bruce brushed the towel against his skin and it almost felt more intimate than the sex as Bruce cleaned him up. John pulled him into a kiss, savoring this moment for as long as he could. 

“It doesn’t sound good, either way.” John added as they parted and he pushed himself away from the Batmobile and finished undressing. 

Bruce nodded as he pulled on his robe and started to head up. “I’ll let you know.” 

John quickly followed up, wanting to be near Bruce for as long as they could before they had to part once more. Bruce gave him a quick nod and headed into his office and John turned to go to his room. 

“John.” 

He stopped at the familiar voice and glanced over at Bane. “Hey.”

“We must talk.”

John sighed, not really wanting to talk about the future of the League right now, even though he knew that it had to be done. He ran his fingers through his hair, “Can I shower first?” 

Bane raised a brow, his eyes shining with amusement. “If you wish.” 

John nodded, “The library in about an hour?” 

“Very well.” 

John suddenly felt exhausted, so much had happened in the span of a few hours. He showered quickly and dressed, wandering into the library where Bane was waiting for him. “So?” He began as he sat down across from him.

“The League is yours.”

John’s heart clenched tight, “I don’t want it… I turned away from it.”

“You challenged Ra’s and won, the League has waited for your return.” Bane stated and John’s thoughts immediately returned to the night he tried so hard to forget. 

“Talia is the true heir,” John countered.

“Not in the eyes of the League.”

John pursed his lips, he knew this… he had learned the lessons and deep down he had always wanted this. “I know.”

“You are playing the role of a sidekick, when we both know that you are much more than just a distraction for the bat.” Bane argued. “Your love for him has tainted you.”

“No,” John snapped, glaring at him. “You have taken Talia and Barsad into your bed, you are in no position to judge me and my love for Bruce.”

“It makes you weak.”

“Because I choose not to be a part of the League?” John stood, feeling his anger wash over him. “The League has potential, but its moral compass was broken. I don’t believe in playing god. We could do so much good, help those that need it and punish those for stepping over the law.”

Bane rose from his seat. “Then lead us.”

“Yes.” John answered without a second thought. “We are to support Batman and spread his vigilance throughout Gotham and further.”

Bane nodded, “If that is what you wish.”

John’s heart skipped a beat and he nodded. “Yeah. I want you and Barsad to organize it and Talia to oversee it. We have been watching other cities such as Gotham, haven’t we?”

“Yes.”

“We will implement in those cities first and Gotham will be the headquarters,” John continued as he let the idea fully register in his mind. “Wayne Technologies will be our cover.” It was a good start, there would be a lot of work, but he knew they could do this. 

“It will be done.” Bane agreed and John smiled.

They talked further on it and John remained in the library when they finished hashing out all the details. He was lost in thought, rehashing their talk. He had to speak to Bruce and he hoped that Bruce would agree with his decision.

“Ah, there you are, Master John.”

John startled slightly and then laughed. “Did you train as a ninja too?” He teased as he rubbed his neck.

“I have learned from the best.” He smiled.

John chuckled, running his fingers through his hair. “What’s up?” He began when he realized they weren’t alone and Timmy peeked out from behind Alfred, waving at him. “Hey, buddy.” 

Timmy grinned, racing over to him and throwing himself at John in a tackle hug that would break most men. “John!” 

“Tim,” he smiled as he hugged him back. “You’ve grown so much!”

Timmy giggled as he tucked his head against John’s chest. “I missed you.”

“I missed you, too.” John kissed the top of his head, looking up to Alfred who wasn’t there anymore. Sneaky ninja. “What are you doing here at this hour?”

He shrugged against him and John only held him closer, suddenly knowing that something was wrong. “They’re gone.”

“Who’s gone?” John questioned as he ran his fingers through Timmy’s hair.

“The Drakes.” 

John’s head snapped up at Bruce’s voice, not expecting to see him standing beside them. John had not heard him enter as well. Damn ninjas. “I don’t understand.” 

“The Commissioner’s call was regarding Tim… not the Joker as we had assumed.” Bruce began as Timmy sat up at the mention of the Joker’s name. 

“Batman and Robin are gonna get him, right?”

John raised a brow looking over at Bruce, hoping Bruce wouldn’t be mad that Timmy had guessed that they were Batman and Robin. Bruce nodded and John smiled. “Yep.”

“Good.” Timmy grinned, curling his finger into John’s shirt. “He’s a bad man.”

“Yes, he is,” John agreed as he turned his focus back to Bruce who sat down across from them. 

“Timmy, I heard Alfred was making your favorite cookies.” Bruce commented and Timmy perked up again, looking between them. “You should go help him.”

“You just wanna talk about me without me here.” Timmy protested, crossing his arms. 

“Nah,” John began, winking at Bruce, “We were going to kiss…”

“Ewwwww.” Timmy pulled away from John, making a face. “Cookies are better than kissy cooties.” He quickly made his retreat and John chuckled, getting up and crossing over to Bruce. 

John straddled Bruce, kissing him as he wrapped his arms around him. “So, let me guess. The Drakes are dead and Timmy insisted on coming here and you agreed, because you know how much Timmy means to me.” 

“More or less.” 

John nodded, it would take a little to get used to… but it felt like the family he’s always wanted. His family. “Okay.”

Bruce ran his fingers down his back, pulling him closer. “And your talk with Bane?”

“Good, I’ve incorporated Batman…” he smirked. “The League will be the team to spread the symbol of the Batman in different incarnations around the world.” 

Bruce raised a brow, “I assume under the guise of Wayne Enterprises.”

John nodded, “It’s what the League should have been… deep down, it’s what you knew should have been done before. We can do this, can’t we?”

Bruce raised a brow, nodded, “But first we have to defeat the Joker.” 

John grinned, stealing another kissing. “I have no doubt about that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read my story! I enjoyed writing this AU and I hope you enjoyed reading it. 
> 
> Ica


End file.
